CONCEALED FEELINGS
by tigerjade
Summary: Currently under HEAVY REVISION! The [revised] chapters are not posted yet. I will replace all the old chapters with the new ones only when I'm ALL done. I wrote this when I was.. like 12 or something. 12 and illiterate.
1. unexpected surprise

Hey. It's my first time here at FanFiction.net. I read a lot of the stories here and well I kinda got inspired! Hehe well please review, it would make me feel a lot better and please get use to short chapters cause like I said I'm VERY new at this!! If you could help me then please email me at [1]pochaccogirl@angelfire.com.. K enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Guess I have to put one up: I don't own CCS or anything, CLAMP does!  
  
Key  
  
"......." Talking  
  
`........' Thoughts  
  
(......) Me talking  
  
Chapter 1 Unexpected Surprise  
  
Thursday, 7:50  
  
"SAKURAAAAAAAA!!! WAKE UP OR YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!! "A rather annoyed guardian beast shouted in his mistress's ear. (Ouchie)  
  
"HOEEEEE!" Sakura shouted in defeat and finally woke up. She looked at her clock and it read 7:51. "I'm going to be late!!" Sakura yelled. "Kero! Why didn't my alarm clock ring?!?  
  
"It did but you still didn't wake up. I tried and tried to wake you up but you kept turning and mumbling the Chinese Gaki`s [brat]'s name."  
  
Sakura blushed knowing he meant Syaoran. She was dreaming of him. It was a wonderful one too.  
  
It was of when he came back and they started hanging out a lot and they were walking down the park when they Syaoran stopped and held Sakura hands, covering them with his hands and brung them up close to his lips and said "Ashiteru [I love you] Sakura." Sakura had tears in her eyes and they were falling...slowly, making her eyes sparkle (the setting is at night) and she admit her love to him too. They were about lean in for a kiss, that's when Kero woke her up. Finally she snapped out of her daydreaming.  
  
Her blush was gone so was the sparkle in her eyes, it return to the dull color that now shown in her eyes for four years. `Syaoran has been gone for four years now and he will never come back' she thought sadly. Realizing she was late. "Agh! I don't have time for this, I have to get ready!!" She ran and brushes her teeth and combs her hair, found her books and book bag, kicking Kero out so she can dress in her uniform. Sakura then ran downstairs.  
  
"Ohayo gazaimasu " Sakura exclaimed when she got down.  
  
"So kajiuu finally woke huh?" An annoying older brother said when he saw Sakura running down the stairs.  
  
"I am not a kajiuu! Stop calling me that already!" With that Sakura stepped on his foot...really hard.  
  
"Oww! Man kaijuu, no need to blow up."  
  
Fujitaka was reading the newspaper when he heard all the commotion.  
  
"Now, c'mon, you guys are acting childish here." (yeah I know that sounded corny) "Sakura, your lunch is on the counter over there" Fujitaka said pointing toward the counter.  
  
"Arigato Sakura said and kissed her father and took a piece of toast, put on her roller blades and skated to school and said good-bye to her Otou-san and her Onii-chan. `hope I'm not late'  
  
Kero suddenly came down, "Hey guys, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Ohayo Kero" Fujitaka greeted warmly with a friendly smile.  
  
"Ohayo Fujitaka and Touya." Kero greeted."  
  
"Ohayo stuff animal" Touya said. Kero was going to yell for calling him a stuff animal but decided to let that one go since he was too hungry and asked again, "What are we having for breakfast?"  
  
Touya answered, "We are having pancakes," He sighed, he knew Kero would devour it all in less than ten seconds flat. How much the stuff anime eat amazed him.  
  
"WAI!!!~ PANCAKES!! Yummy" Kero exclaimed starry-eyed then immediately sat down on a chair holding up a fork and a knife with a little bib on his neck. (Hehe well since Kero is soo small there were a stack books on the chair, hehe)  
  
Touya even Fujitaka sweatdropped.  
  
After a few months after Syaoran left, Sakura told her family about the Sakura cards, her adventures, Kero, Yue, Tomoyo taping her, and Syaoran helping her, now Kero is happy because he gets to roam around the house whenever he wishes instead of going into stuffed-animal mode when someone comes by.  
  
~*~*~Back To Sakura~*~*~  
  
While Sakura was skating to school she felt the cool breeze brush her face. She sighed. Sakura has rejected many, many dates. That was so because she promised she would only go out on her FIRST date with someone she loves and loves her back because of her, not her looks. Most guys just ask her because she was pretty but not because of her. She was hoping that her first date is with Syaoran..... 'But that's impossible. Syaoran is gone and he's never coming back.. I have to stop dreaming, and face reality..'  
  
She arrived at school, raced quietly down the hall, by now it was deserted. She opened her locker and put her roller blades in. She ran towards her classroom. `Please don't ring, please don't ring' she thought silently. She made it in and quickly rushed to a seat next to Tomoyo  
  
Just right after she sat down the bell rang. "Wow Sakura, you barely made it." Her best friend, Tomoyo Daidoujii stated, holding up her camcorder, zooming it on Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, that was close." Sakura said, sweatdropping and holding up her hand to push the camera away from her.  
  
"Tomoyo, stop recording me!"  
  
"Aww.. Sakura-chan! You're too kawaii! Ohohoh!" (Personally. I get freaked out when she laughs like that)  
  
Tomoyo loved taping Syaoran and her together. Sakura face fell as the dream came back to her, knowing that it will never happen. Syaoran's twelve year old figure keeps popping up in her mind, she wonders what he looks like now, EVERYDAY she wondered. 'He probably has a girlfriend now, probably engaged already, and is living his life to the fullest, just like what I should be doing..'  
  
Tomoyo noticed this and placed her mini-camera back in the bag, "are you alright  
  
Sakura replied. "It's nothing!" Tomoyo already knew what she was thinking and she hated Li for it.  
  
"You are thinking about him aren't you?" Sakura just nodded. "Sakura he is going to come back, he promised, and its not like him to back out on a promise, have faith Sakura, he WILL come back, ok?"  
  
"Ok" Sakura smiled. 'Tomoyo is always so caring and she know me so well it's like she could read my mind' "Thanks Tomoyo, I will have faith, I will be waiting till the day he comes back!" 'who am I kidding saying that when I should go on with life? No. I will wait for him, no matter how long because I know I love him and he will always be my only love;'  
  
"That's better Sakura" Tomoyo said smiling her contagiously cheerful smile. Sakura had no choice but to smile back.  
  
But, Tomoyo really wasn't sure if Li-kun would come back or not. It's been five long years, she is determine he will come back to his loved one...someday. But now she isn't so sure. Tomoyo hated Li-kun for making Sakura suffer, she knew from her puffy eyes every time she would come to visit and would know she has been crying about a certain someone. But she never brought it up because bringing the subject of Syaoran would bring her to tears once more.  
  
`Oh Li-kun, when are you coming back to Saku--, her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher coming in and tapping the ruler against the desk to get the class's attention.  
  
"*Ahem* Class, I have an announcement to make, we have three new foreign students."  
  
Excited murmurs were heard throughout the class once this proclamation was made.  
  
"Class quiet down! I trust you to make them feel welcome here at our school. You three may come in now."  
  
Then the three figures walked in slowly.  
  
They were two guys and one girl.  
  
In the back of the class, two girls who sat next to each other began to argue. "Ooh. that guy is so kawaii!! The one with the brown hair!!" Mia replied.  
  
"Oh no you don't! He's mine!" Gina said glaring her friend.  
  
"Yours? You don't even know him!" Mia looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"That will come in time. hehe" Gina said with a stupid smile on her face.  
  
Mia laughed at her friend, "You weird sometimes. Oh well, I like the other guy better! That one with those gorgeous eyes!"  
  
(don't worry about those two..)  
  
The guys stared at the girl. Meiling. 'Pretty cute.' They thought.  
  
But Meiling caught a certain boy's attention.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were staring at them, mouth slightly dropped, eyes wide. `I can't believe it' both thought at the same time.  
  
The teacher yelled, "Class! Class!" The students fell silent. The teacher gestured one of the boys to come forward. He had an evil yet innocent smile on his face. "Please introduce yourself." Sakura and Tomoyo were still speechless. This surprised Sakura even Tomoyo! They weren't expecting this!  
  
The student started to introduce himself. "Hi my name is.."  
  
Hehe I should stop here... Anyways if you like this (I hope) and want to know whenever its updated put your email address or tell me and I'll tell you the updates!!!!! I hope to get at least 5 reviews... seeing at this is my very very first time writing a story online! The next chapter will come out soon yes I know it is very short but it is 2:30 in the morning and I started to get an account but.... I will try to write longer. (u guys don't know how hard this is for me ^_~) ~NO FLAMES~ Not really a cliffie ne?  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
do you know who the three are?... I know so damn obvious! But Meiling caught a certain boy's attention! Who is he? Don't worry, I made him up.. you guys don't know who he is hehe. 


	2. introduce yourselves

Hey! Thanx for reviewing!! I kno some say the last chapter is too short well... It is my first time I really can't promise anything but the shorter the chapter the faster the next chapters come out!! Some of you guessed who the three transfer students are. Well let's go on and see if you're right. Oh and I'm not ever gonna indent ok?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS or anything  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY  
  
Concealed Feelings  
  
Chapter 2: Introduce Yourselves  
  
Right after chapter one  
  
The Student started to introduce himself. "Hi my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
The teacher nodded and said, " Tell us about yourself."  
  
Eriol looked at the class and smiled but mostly at Tomoyo. (^_~) She blushed. Eriol continued and said, "I come from England; I have two... guardians living with me."  
  
Half of the girls began talking all at once. "OMG! He is soo cute!"  
  
"Eriol. such a kawaii name!"  
  
Sarika who sat at the front and was in front of Eriol, got out of her seat and leaned up towards Eriol.  
  
She smiled seductively, "Hiya sexy, wanna be my boyfriend? We can have so much fun together"  
  
The other girls seemed shock at her forwardness.  
  
"Sarika! We do not tolerate that behavior in this classroom!" The teacher spoke up in an enraged tone.  
  
Sarika rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever, I'll see -you- later, maybe at lunch?." She winked at Eriol and sat back down.  
  
Anger raged in Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol smiled knowingly. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline to your.. generous offer, you see, my heart belongs to only one person and that is Tomoyo Daidoujii"  
  
All the students turned around and looked at her. Tomoyo blushed and smiled.  
  
The teacher just continued. "That is enough thank you, please take your seat next to Tomoyo Daidoujii."(Don't ask say why he's placed there when after he said that.) The teacher ordered. Some glares from the girls were sent to Tomoyo from jealousy, she just smiled. Other girls let out sighs, that Eriol is so sweet! Tomoyo is so lucky!  
  
Eriol walked and paused at Tomoyo; he bowed down and kissed her hand. She blushed. Eriol moved because of some important business 3 years ago, unlike Syaoran he stayed for two years.  
  
Eriol then went to his seat.  
  
(I'll tell you the flashback when they confessed later, but you have to remind me!)  
  
"Eriol... Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise you Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo smiled sweetly at him, "Tomoyo-chan, you know you grown to be quite beautiful."  
  
"You grown to be quite handsome yourself." Tomoyo said, she still could barely register that her Eriol was back here in Tomoeda with her!  
  
"I miss you so much." They both said at the same time. They smiled.  
  
Next the teacher pointed to the girl to come forward to introduce herself. "Hello my name is Meiling Li, I come from Hong Kong," she then gestured her hand towards the boy who haven't introduce himself yet and said, "He is my cousin, we both come from the Li Clan, the most powerful, richest clan in all of China. We are both skilled in martial arts." She said triumphantly.  
  
The boy who had been looking at her earlier stared at her, she was beautiful, with her long raven hair in two buns at the top on each side and flowing strands of hair following it. Her ruby eyes had him entranced.  
  
The teacher then pointed to a seat behind Eriol. She waved a hello to Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo waved back happily. And Sakura finally snapped out of her trance, and waved back. After Meiling and Eriol left they have been keeping in touch on phone and the use of e-mail. The only one who hasn't been keeping contact is Syaoran, Sakura was miserable but she didn't know was that the elders forbid him to call her or anybody else, they say it will distract him from his homework and training.  
  
'I'm so glad! They're all back!' Tomoyo thought cheerfully.  
  
The teacher then said, "Next please." The student then came forward and all the girls had this weird goofy look on their face and stars in their eyes. The messy chestnut haired, amber-eyed boy then said plainly with a calm and stoic face, "My name (obviously) is Syaoran Li, I am to be the leader of the Li clan, I obviously come from Hong Kong, I prefer you call me Li *death glare*"  
  
The teacher nodded and said, "ok..I want you to seat.. uh let's see. behind Sakura Kinomoto by the window.."  
  
"Kinomoto-san, raise your hand so Li knows where you are."  
  
However, before she could Syaoran already was on his way.  
  
Syaoran just walked by, all the girls drooling over him, when he is next to Sakura he whispered. "I promised I come back and I finally did." He was blushing slightly, he was trying hard not to. 'AGH I can't believe I'm blushing, but man, she grown to be so beautiful' he moved on to his seat.  
  
Sakura turned around and smiled her trademark smiled, which made Syaoran blush even harder. Only Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol noticed this and they giggled. (Eriol giggling?!! ::imagining it:: AGHHH o.o)  
  
Sakura turned around and sighed happily. 'He came back, he finally came back, I'm so happy! Is this all a dream? I can't believe it! But he's here, right behind me. But I wonder if he still feels the same way five years ago about me, I can't believe that right after I left I finally discovered my feelings for him, that I love him, ashiteru Syaoran. I can't believe how handsome he grown to be, he must already have someone.'  
  
The teacher then asked the kids to take out her homework and started to grade. Sakura stared out the window to see the cherry blossom trees still daydreaming.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Sakura, along with Tomoyo hurriedly had the driver drive to Japan Airlines.  
  
'God.. Syaoran. please Kami, let me be there on time.' Sakura's already firm hold on the soft bear tightened.  
  
Within a few minutes they were there. They spotted Eriol and Meiling next to.. Syaoran! Meiling and Eriol seemed to have noticed and quickly finished their goodbyes. Meiling had tears in her eyes and Eriol, a sad smile on his lips as they past Sakura and Tomoyo. Eriol placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder nodding slightly and walked off.  
  
Tomoyo was talking to Syaoran not. "Come back soon ok?" Syaoran nodded and Tomoyo gave a tearful smile. She quickly hugged him and left.  
  
Sakura stood there, her form rigid and stiff. But she began anyway, "Syaoran.."  
  
"Sakura, you don't have t-"  
  
"Here." Syaoran was stopped when Sakura help out a small stuffed bear. Syaoran smiled knowingly and took the bear and said thanks to her.  
  
Sakura asked if they could name the bears after one another so they could always remember each other.  
  
Somehow, she still didn't know how. but Syaoran left -and- she didn't get a chance to tell him.  
  
(If you are really curios about what happened, go to chapter 14 and go to the Flashback scene, and if you are too lazy or don't want to ruin it then wait til you are at chpt 14.)  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"KINOMOTO!" Sakura went back to reality, and looked around to find that everybody was staring at her. "Hoe?" "Kinomoto-san for the third time what is the answer to number  
  
43??" Sakura looked at her math paper and realize that was the only one that she skipped. "Umm." Then a faint whisper said to Sakura, "The answer is 98.532" She didn't have time to question to the whisper and blurted out, "The answer is 98.532." "Good, now Desuka (don't ask it's a name ok?) What is the answer to number 44?  
  
Sakura found out that the whisper was very familiar, and then she turned around and whispered to Syaoran,  
  
"You told me the answer?"  
  
"Hai" he said looking down, twiddling his fingers.  
  
"How did you know the answer? You didn't do the homework, you're new"  
  
"I.. uhh sorta did it in my head." He responded.  
  
"NANI? Wow you're so smart!" she said to Syaoran smiling.  
  
That made things worst for Syaoran for turned red as a tomato, unfortunately Sakura notice this and said, "are you ok? You look really red."  
  
"I'm fine just it's...too hot on here"  
  
"Oh, ok. "Sakura said, being as dense as she was, she believed him. She blushes because she noticed how forward she was being with him. 'You haven't seen him for five years! You're acting as if you seen him for years! Maybe I'm just excited that he's finally here.... Right behind me.... HOE!'  
  
With that she said "arigato" and turned around quickly and listened to the rest of the lecture.  
  
The bell rang signaling the student that class was over.  
  
"Ok class I want you to do problems 1-50 on page 458." The teacher said before the students left.  
  
Sakura groaned. "Great just what I needed to make me feel better, homework."  
  
Syaoran chuckled quietly, 'she's so cute'.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were talking, Eriol said "Lady Tomoyo, it seems like we have the same classes, may I walk you there?" ,taking out his arm.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Of course Sir Eriol." Then they hooked arms and went out but not before Tomoyo yelled out to Sakura, Syaoran, and Meiling," Meet all of you under the cherry blossom tree at lunch!! We have a lot of catching up to do!!"  
  
(oh geez that was so freaking lame)  
  
"hey" A shy voice said  
  
Meiling turned around to seek the owner of the voice. When she glanced at the source, her breath was caught in her throat.  
  
The attractive boy had sort of spiked black-reddish hair and deep navy blue eyes. He was half a head taller than Meiling.  
  
".uh h-hi" Meiling didn't know what to say.  
  
"My name is Jason,"  
  
"My name is- nevermind hehe you already know my name"  
  
Jason laughed too, "Yeah, can I walk you to class?" He asked looking down; unknown to Meiling Jason was blushing.  
  
"Hai, that will be nice."  
  
And together the two walked out.  
  
The classroom was empty except for Syaoran and Sakura. Their eyes met and they both blush.  
  
(Ok in this story each time the bell ring the student have 10 minute to get their stuff before the next class starts, then the bell rings again telling the kids to go to their next class so Sakura and Syaoran aren't late talking to each other or anything! Just needed to point that out)  
  
"Well we better get going." Sakura said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah" Syaoran said  
  
"Let me see your schedule to see what class you're in." Syaoran handed her his schedule.  
  
"Wow you have the same classes as me!"  
  
He blushed knowing that he'll be with Sakura in every class. How can he possibly handle this?  
  
"Come on let's go." She said uneasily.  
  
They were walking down the hall side by side. Utter silence between them.  
  
Then someone grabbed Sakura's wrist but it wasn't Syaoran.  
  
Okk. I leave off there, I will continue to work on the next chapter ASAP for you guys!! Yea I know the last one was too short and so was this one but I wanted to get this one out. My email is pochaccogirl@angelfire.com Bye and review as much as you want it doesn't bother me hehe!  
  
--------------------------- who grabbed Sakura's wrist? Hehe read on to find out!  
  
--------------------------- ONEGAI REVIEW!! PLEASE......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. syaoran, meet michael your rival

Hey all! Arigato to those who review!!! When I get to chapter 4 (notice I said WHEN not IF ^_~) The plot will seem kinda weird ok? So get use to it hehe. Also when I was writing this story I had an idea (as you can see in the summary) but I went along w/ it so I made my own ideas while I was writing! Please don't complain to me if it's too short I know it is, it is my first time ya know!! Still practicing here!  
  
Before I forget Sakura, and the rest are all 16 and 17. You choose, doesn't matter. Michael is 18.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Michael and Jason and other characters you don't recognize!  
  
Key:  
  
"......." Talking  
  
`.......' Thoughts  
  
(.....) Me talking  
Chapter 3: Syaoran, Meet Your Rival Right after chapter 2  
  
Sakura thought someone grabbed it by accident and kept on walking with Syaoran by her side. But the person didn't let go.  
  
Sakura turned around to see who it was and she finds someone that she would LEAST like to see.  
  
It was Michael Tsyuri. Michael has dark, dark spiky brown hair that is highlighted at the top and had piercing sky blue eyes. He was every girl's dream, every girl wants to be his girlfriend, but his eyes are only set on one girl, Sakura.. Michael thought she was really attractive and could boost up his popularity. She was also a challenge, no girl had ever rejected him, Sakura is the only one who had, and he won't stop until Sakura is his.  
  
The halls were pretty much empty, student were at the lockers at another section of the hall and some gone to their class ahead in advance.  
  
"Hey babe." Michael said still holding her wrist.  
  
Syaoran stood there, bewildered. `She has a boyfriend already? , Great now I have no chance with her. But to his surprise Sakura said, "leave me alone, I have a name you know and it's not `babe' (I so detest that word)," Sakura was apparently annoyed.  
  
`So they don't have a relationship' Syaoran thought happily. "Hmmm feisty, just the way I like my girls to be." Michael said.  
  
"Get it through your thick head Tsyuri, I will never be your girl, never were, never will so why don't you keep on dreaming!! Hell, I wouldn't be with you in your dreams."  
  
Syaoran stood there shocked. He never seen Sakura act like that before, but then again he hasn't seen her for five years. Who was he to say anything?  
  
Michael ignored that and said, "So SAKURA you wanna go with me to the Valentine dance? It's in two weeks you know."  
  
Sakura looked liked as if she was about to laugh. "What make you think that I will go to the dance with you?"  
  
"Come on Sakura lots of girls would die if I asked them to the dance, you should be excited you know." Michael said getting a little annoyed.  
  
Syaoran was actually ignored. He was leaning against the lockers and watched the little quarrel between the two.  
  
'Valentines Dance?.. Hmmm.should I ask Sakura? Or is she already taken?' Many thoughts were running through Syaoran's head.  
  
"Well I'm not one of those girls and beside I already got a date to the dance." Sakura stated.  
  
"And who is your date then?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
Michael was starting to get annoyed. "LOOK Sakura," he said while gritting his teeth. "You are going to the dance whether you like it or not!!" He said grabbing her hand and squeezing it really hard.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"And what are you going to do about it Sakura?"  
  
"Who's going to stop me? Hahaha! So Sakura change your mind yet?"  
  
"AGH let go of me!!"  
  
"Let go of her NOW." A voice as hard as steel said sternly.  
  
"Oh yeah and who are you to make me?" Michael turned around to be faced with none other than...Li Syaoran (you didn't forget him did you?...i did -_-)  
  
"Let her go." He repeated through clenched teeth. "Oh yea?" After Michael said that he threw Sakura against the wall. Syaoran reacted quickly and caught her before she hit the ground. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah" She replied breathlessly. "Arigato" She said showing her smile and that made him blush. (hehe)  
  
Syaoran then put Sakura down gently and then said, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Who the hell are you?"  
  
Michael was starting getting ticked off at this newcomer who dared to opposed him. "Look if you don't want to get hurt, I highly advise you to leave...NOW."  
  
"I think that you are the one that's about to get hurt."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Michael challenged, then held out his fist and quickly was about to punch Syaoran's face..  
  
But from all his training that he did paid off, he quickly sense the punch and blocked it with his palm and now Michael's hand was trapped inside his hand. "Yeah" Syaoran replied the challenge and with Michael's hand still in his palm he slightly twisted it making Michael wince. Still holding his hand, and with his other free hand, he delivered a firm punch to Michael's stomach, then flipping him ending him up on the floor on his back.  
  
( I really really really really really suck at fight scenes)  
  
"Serves you right" Syaoran muttered. Then he said coldly, "Don't you dare hurt Sakura, or ever come near her again, or I won't be so easy on you next time."  
  
Syaoran went to where Sakura was leaning against the wall and offered his hand. "Come on Sakura, we better get going or we are going to be late for our next class."  
  
Sakura took his hand wordlessly and they went to their class.  
  
And so they left leaving Michael there, starting to get up. While he did he murmured, "Who the hell was that guy?? He better watch his back, cause he'll regret it if I ever see him again...Sakura will be mine..."  
  
HEHE, this time no cliffhanger!!! But I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible!!! K! JUST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!! Hehe k I know this is short like all my other chapters. But I wanna make this chapter about the short fight that's why k. I G2G  
  
Bye  
  
-Jade  
  
P.S this is how you pronounce Michael's last name in case you wanna no,  
  
Tsyuri= Sy-er-ri  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	4. lunch times! asking the girl out

Hey All! This is chapter 4! You don't know how much it means to me that you review! Ok I'll stop. Really wanna know what happens next?? Hehe don't expect this chapter to be the best k? oh yeah to those that I haven't emailed yet sorry my account isn't working so well! K thanx bye!  
  
(o''o)  
Concealed Feelings  
  
Chapter 4 Lunch Time! Asking The Girls Out!  
  
(OH and I suck terribly at titles too)  
  
When they arrived at their class the teacher was doing paper work while the class was working on something.  
  
Sakura looked at the clock they were five minutes late! The teacher looked up to see the two students that entered.  
  
She didn't look mad or anything but, she said firmly, "Where were you two gone to"?  
  
"Gomen nasai, ano. uhh. W-we-were-" Sakura stammered. She didn't really want to recall the Michael incident.  
  
Then Syaoran spoke up, "I am new here, so she showed me around school and we went to the far end of the hallway and so it took us a little time to get back here."  
  
The teacher looked at them for a minute and said, "Ok, Kinomoto-san if you are going to show him around campus, it would be better if you do that at lunchtime or after school."  
  
"H-Hai" Sakura manage to get that clearly out her mouth.  
  
"You are doing an essay on the book that you are reading right now, the papers are over there." The teacher said pointing to a small stack of papers.  
  
Sakura took a paper and rushed to her seat, while Syaoran talk to the teacher about work (Since he's new).  
  
Class went by slowly for Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
FINALLY, the bell ring signaling that class was over and lunch will begin.  
  
The students quickly rushed put, obviously being hungry.(hehe)  
  
"*Yawns* finally class is over, I thought it would never end!! I almost died of boredom!"  
  
Sakura said while stretching.  
  
Syaoran chuckled at her adorableness.  
  
Sakura heard this, "What are you laughing about?"  
  
As if something controlled him, Syaoran replied casually. "You"  
  
"Me?" Sakura blushed slightly. *Silence*. Syaoran broke the silence. "Come on let's go to lunch and meet with the others." ="Yah let's go I'll show where the cherry blossom tree that we'll be meeting under."  
  
They walked out the classroom, open their lockers (OH! What a coincidence! Syaoran's locker happens to be right next to Sakura's!! Hehe ~_^), got out their lunches and walked outside.  
  
Once they were outside, they saw many kids out there eating on benches, grass, using trees as shade.  
  
Sakura spotted the cherry blossom tree along with Tomoyo and Eriol underneath it.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura met up with them and said their hi's and ask what 's new?  
  
Sakura told the whole Michael situation to Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran remained silent. "That damn Michael Tsyuri!! Aghh who do the hell do he think he is!!" Tomoyo nearly yelled out  
  
. "Shhh Tomoyo! Calm down!" Eriol said trying his best to calm the angered Tomoyo down.  
  
"Oh yeah Sakura! Are you alright??" Tomoyo ask worriedly  
  
Sakura replied, "Yeah I'm alright, thanks to Syaoran here." Syaoran blushed at that comment.  
  
"Phew! I'm glad that you caught her on time Syaoran." She said giving him a smile.  
  
"Who is Michael Tsyuri?" Eriol ask he was waiting for the right moment to ask.  
  
But instead of Sakura answering, Tomoyo answered for Sakura.  
  
"Oh, Michael Tsyuri is guy that has been hitting on Sakura for the past three weeks now, he is a grade older than Sakura and ALL the girls are dying to be his girlfriend, but his only interest his Sakura. He thinks that she could make him even more popular and I think he might think of her as a challenge since she is the only girl that won't go out with him."  
  
"Oh I see, what a jerk, doesn't he ever give up?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Nope, he's really stubborn, he won't stop till get what he wants." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"HEY GUYS!!"  
  
They turn to see who yelled and saw Meiling with some guy who Sakura recognize to be Jason.  
  
Jason was a really, nice, sweet guy. He never tried to get a date with Sakura, he just wanted to friends with her.  
  
"Hey" they all said back to Meiling.  
  
"Hi Jason" Sakura said and Syaoran got jealous instantly.  
  
Tomoyo noticed and whispered to Syaoran, "Don't worry they are just good friends, trust me, Jason doesn't want to go out with Sakura. He just wants her as a friend. Besides, it seems like he's interested in Meiling." Tomoyo said in a FAST whisper, but Syaoran caught all of it and nodded, he trust Tomoyo with the truth.  
  
Syaoran stood and offered a handshake to Jason, "Hey, my name is Syaoran Li." Jason smiled and shook hands with Syaoran,  
  
"Hi, my name is Jason Misyko."  
  
They soon talked whatever guys usually talk about. (OOC whatever..)  
  
Then they heard, "HEY GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" they looked for the source of the voice and found Chiharu and Yamazaki coming towards them.  
  
"Hey guys, do you mind if Yamazaki and I sit here?"  
  
"No, of course not." They all said.  
  
"*GASP* LI?! MELING?! ERIOL?!" Chiharu exclaimed.  
  
"What did you guys arrived?!" Yamazaki asked, just as surprised.  
  
"Yesterday, we all got on the same flight. Syaoran finished his duties so did Meiling and I" Eriol answered.  
  
Then they started to get into a conversation, the guys were talking about guys' stuff, and the girls started to talk about girls' stuff. Then Meiling and Chiharu, "Sakura! What happened to your wrist!! Did you burn yourself?!??"  
  
Sakura giggled, "No," Then she started to tell every detailed again, and Tomoyo told who Michael Tsyuri is to Meiling. "THAT BASTARD!!" Chiharu, Jason, Yamazaki and Meiling Exclaimed.  
  
Meiling was fuming. She too thinks that Sakura belongs with Syaoran like all the rest of them even Jason! She gotten over Syaoran YEARS ago. She found out the love he had with him was just a childhood crush now that she grown up and became more 'mature'. So she broke off the engagement.  
  
It was devastating for her but she wanted Syaoran happiness and she knew, he was not happy with her. The only love he has for her is the love for a cousin and friend. Then she realized she just loved him as a close brother but she didn't realize it until Syaoran told her, even so, it still hurts. She learned to accept it and hoped to find her true love.  
  
"Wait, I just realize something, what valentine dance?" Meiling questioned.  
  
This time Chiharu answered the question. "Oh it's a Valentine Dance that our school will be holding. It's going to be held in the gym, cause you know how huge the gym is, mostly about dancing, conversing, eating, socializing and all that stuff. It's going to be fun. It's held on Valentine's Day"  
  
"AND the guys ask the girls out." Added Tomoyo.  
  
The whole them they were babbling, Syaoran and Sakura were staring at each other. Sure they didn't realize that, they were too busy staring.  
  
Syaoran was staring intently, absorbing everything in. Her emerald eyes had him frozen to the spot; her eyes alone were hypnotizing him.  
  
Her auburn hair which reached to the center of her back were down and blowing freely in the soft breeze. Syaoran couldn't help but blush at the sight of her, Sakura changed, but not all the way, she is still the nice, sweet, and carefree person that he knew and eventually learned to love.  
  
As for Sakura, she was staring in his fiery amber eyes, his hair is still as messy as ever, but it gave him this adorable look, his longs bangs wavering in the wind. She just couldn't keep her eyes off him; you could tell from his body how rough and hard all those enduring years of training had been.  
  
They were just staring at each other, as if trying to bore through each other. They were obviously oblivious to the fact that they were being watched at by the rest and a camcorder right in front of their faces.  
  
Their gaze on each other were broken by a 'ahem' by Eriol.  
  
"Ahem! If you two are done staring at each other.......people are looking"  
  
Both blinked, and shook their heads a little, Syaoran glared at Eriol, Sakura turned a fair shade of red.  
  
"Well then Tomoyo, would you like to go with me?" Eriol asked, completely ignoring Syaoran's lethal glare.  
  
"I would love too." Tomoyo said, giggling.  
  
"I already asked Chiharu and she said yes already, hey! Did you know that dates got started when...*Thump*" Unfortunately Yamazaki didn't get to finish. Chiharu cut him off with a hammer. connected his head.  
  
"Meiling..". Meiling looked to find the owner of the voice to find that it was Jason. "Meiling" He continued. "Would you like to go to the dance with me, I mean if you don't want to that's ok I mean you don't have to. I MEAN.. we just met and I understand if you don't want too" Jason was obviously nervous.  
  
Meiling giggled at his actions and "I thought you never asked."  
  
Sakura was gazing at the sky mindlessly as if there were pigs flying through the clouds, while Syaoran was looking at the ground.  
  
Everyone was looking at them but Sakura and Syaoran didn't noticed.  
  
Everyone was waiting for Syaoran to ask Sakura or even for Sakura to ask Syaoran. Everyone knew that they would make a great couple even Jason who just knew Syaoran, he could tell just like everyone else.  
  
Tomoyo asked Eriol to talk to Sakura while she talks to Syaoran so Sakura wouldn't know what is going on.  
  
"Syaoran" Tomoyo hissed. "Huh?"  
  
"What do you mean huh? Ask Sakura to the dance!" Syaoran just shook his head "what?" Tomoyo asked confused, "I thought you liked Sakura."  
  
"I don't LIKE Sakura," at this point Tomoyo almost gasped but grinned when he continued, "I LOVE her," Syaoran finished in a low whisper. "  
  
Then ask her out!" Syaoran just shook his head.  
  
"No I'll tell you later, not now call me after school k?"  
  
"...K" Tomoyo said uncertainly. Then the bell rang again telling the students that lunch was over.  
  
They all went back to their classes, all thinking about the Valentine Dance that is coming up.  
K I'm DONE!! Hehe whew! I'll warn you about the next two chapters though, THEY WILL BE THE TWO SHORTEST CHAPTERS EVER!!! The first one is about Tomoyo and Syaoran's conversation and the other one. I can't tell you, you'll have to figure it out.  
  
O yeah I am a very lazy person...Hehe (~_~) so I will tell as much people when this is updated but.... please add this to your story or author list or just bookmark it or add it to you favorites cause I will update regularly like a about a chapter a week? So add this to one of the suggestions I have, please! It will make this a lot easier for me! K Arigato, bye (o''o)  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
|R|E|V|I|E|W| 


	5. convincing you & the pinkhaired rival

Hey all you people!! Thanks so much for taking time to review! Here's chapter 5!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, except Jason Misyko, Michael Tsyuri, and Okita Yuziko  
Chapter 5  
  
Another rival/Convincing you  
  
After lunch was over they all went to their next class. All the couples are in the same class. (Meiling+Jason, Tomoyo+Eriol, Syaoran+Sakura) While Jason showed Meiling to their next class, Tomoyo was giving a tour to Eriol and Syaoran just walked silently by Sakura.  
  
Sakura felt depressed, everyone was asking everyone out and she still didn't have a date for the dance! She was really hoping it was Syaoran, but he just kept silent, she knew very well what was going on and just pretends staring zombie-like at the ceiling.  
  
`I wished he asked me' Sakura thought sadly. `I love him, does he still love me'?  
  
`Maybe' ~no he doesn't love you he just like you as a friend~ her mind says, Sakura sighed sadly.  
  
Syaoran heard the sigh and asked, "Sakura what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing! It's just that I have too much homework that's all! Heh heh heh," Sakura said rapidly.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said sternly, obviously not believing her, "You could tell me you know, I know that you're lying."  
  
`He knows me too well' Sakura though and then thought up a quick excuse, "Its about what happened earlier, the...err...incident.  
  
"Oh"? Syaoran said raising an eyebrow, "You know Sakura, I will always be there for you, and you're not alone so don't worry because I'll always watch out for you (SOOOO CHEEZY I know!!! Hehe) Syaoran said while looking at the ground.  
  
Sakura looked like as if she was going to cry and said "Arigato Syaoran, I feel much better now."  
  
Syaoran blushed, `oh shit! Did I just say that out loud?' Syaoran knew that wasn't the whole reason why Sakura was so depress but he decided to stop asking even though he wasn't fully convinced.  
  
"C'mon let's go before we're late again" Sakura said giggling, breaking Syaoran out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yea we should" Syaoran replied  
  
Class seems to go fast to them this time and they had no homework, which made Sakura quite happy.  
  
Before you know it, it was time to go home. Sakura was on her way out when Syaoran just appeared in front of her. "Sakura-chan...do you mind if I walked you home?" He stammered out nervously and sure enough, he was blushing. Sakura blushed too. ` He wants to walk me home! Maybe I do have a chance with him! No Sakura you baka, he just want to protect you from Michael!  
  
Sakura smiled which made Syaoran blush even more, " Iie I don't mind at all, arigato." Syaoran and Sakura passed Tomoyo with Eriol but not before Syaoran whispered to Tomoyo, "I call you when I get home."  
  
"K" Tomoyo whispered back....  
  
Therefore, they walked by side by side in silence. They didn't care, as long as they were together; even though neither of them has spoken yet they were enjoying each other's company.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the Kinomoto's residence. "Well here we are, thanks again."  
  
Sakura said when they arrived at her house. "No problem, I'll see you at school tomorrow." With that he left and Sakura went into her house then went to work on her homework so she won't forget about it later on.  
  
Syaoran walked towards his house, he didn't drive to school today in his car, he didn't know why, he thought he would stop and stop taking everything for granted. (DON'T ASK OK?!?!) He walked by a park where there where cherry blossom trees lined up on the side of the sidewalk, there was a benches here and there between the cherry blossom trees. Syaoran sighed and sat down on it.  
  
He closed his eyes. He then felt (or should I say sense?) someone sitting down next to him. It wasn't Sakura cause it didn't have a bright pink aura, it didn't have an aura at all! He sense that it was a female and then opened his eyes to find to his surprise not Tomoyo but someone else that he never seen before.  
  
"Hi there", the female said in a seductive voice. She had dyed short red hair with a bit of pink in it and bright green eyes. Syaoran raised an eyebrow, not liking her behavior.  
  
"And you are...?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"My name is Okita Yuziko, she said and added "How about you?"  
  
"Li" he just put simply. He then remembers that he promised to call Tomoyo and started to stand up plus he wanted to get away from this Okita.  
  
Then he felt someone grabbed his wrist. He looked to find that it was Okita; she then said, "Where are you going cutie?" She was obviously attracted to Syaoran.  
  
"First of all don't call me that," he hated when people call him that, Okita was like the rest of those girls. In Hong Kong there would be a crowd of girls following everywhere he went. He had to depend on Meiling to chase them off because they seemed scared of her and not him. But he could tell Okita was far by worse than any of them. The other girls would be shy and blush and wave from a distance to him.. But this one...was being too directed.  
  
Then Syaoran continued to speak, "I have to go home bye." He said coldly and left her but she didn't seem to give up just yet. "I'll see you at school!" she yelled and waved to his leaving figure.  
  
`Great she goes to the same school as me? Now that I think about it, I think I saw her somewhere before, oh yea she was one of those ditzy so called popular girls, great just great now I have to face her everyday.'  
  
Syaoran continued to walk home until he got home he opened the door and yelled, "MEILING!" No answer. He saw a note at the fridge and began to read it out loud.  
  
Xiao Lang [Syaoran's Chinese name]  
  
I went to the park with Jason  
  
I will be back around 8 pm  
  
So don't wait up for me  
  
I saw what happened at lunch earlier  
  
And Tomoyo explained it to me  
  
Better call her soon  
  
I want to know too!  
  
Bye  
  
P.S you better ask Sakura to the dance  
  
and tell your tell your feelings to her  
  
Or face the wrath of Meilin!  
  
Syaoran sighed. `Easier said than done Meiling' He then remembers and picked up his cell phone and pushed Tomoyo's number in.  
  
~Rin- ~ "SYAORAN? IS THAT YOU!" a voice said frantically. Syaoran noticed it as Tomoyo and sweatdropped.  
  
(Syaoran=... Tomoyo={....})  
  
Daidoujii-san?  
  
{LI-KUNNN you called!!}  
  
Ouch... well I said I would didn't I?  
  
{Yea but you didn't call till now and it been one hour four minutes and twenty three seconds... now twenty five!...unless you and Sakura been doing something....OHOHOH}  
  
NOO! (He is now blushing really bad) I ran into Okita.  
  
{Okita?! THAT SLUT!! I'm not surprised if she hit on you, geez she been with like every boy!}  
  
Oh I just told her to go away anyways don't you wanna know why I'm calling in the first place?  
  
{OH THAT'S RIGHT!! LI-KUNN WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE SAKURA-CHAN TO THE DANCE!!!???}  
  
Damn Tomoyo you're going to make me deaf. *Sigh* The reason I didn't ask her was she already has a date  
  
{Nani? HUH? What are you talking about? Sakura-Chan doesn't have a date! Wherever did you get that from?}  
  
Well when we were facing Michael, when he asked her to go, she said she already had a date!  
  
{Hmm? OHOHO Li-Kun! You could be so dense sometimes! Sakura was just trying to get an excuse for not going with Michael!}  
  
Possibly, but I don't know if she wants to go with me  
  
{JUST ASK HER, you'll never know unless you ask her you know?}  
  
Syaoran sighed; he hates it when Tomoyo was right.  
  
I don't know....maybe this is all a bad idea  
  
{Ask her! Or I'll tell her your secret!!}  
  
...You wouldn't, you promised  
  
{Oh well.. I was hoping you forgot that dumb promise}  
  
I didn't  
  
{Li-Kun you better ask her now or I'll annoy till you do!}  
  
Fine I'll call her to meet me at the park...then I'll tell her, HAPPY?  
  
{VERY! I better hang up now to give you more time!} With that she hung up.  
  
~CLICK~  
  
Syaoran sighed, he then dial Sakura's number which he knew from heart. It rang. His heart beating faster every second.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" A sweet voice said. Immediately Syaoran knew it was Sakura. "S-S-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura?" He stuttered. (haha he sounds like a snake)  
  
"Hai... this is her, who is this...WAIT! Is this Syaoran?" Sakura asked anxiously. Syaoran rarely calls her.  
  
"Hai this is Syaoran" He said. He continued " Can you meet me at the park? I have something to tell you." Sakura was shocked. Why did he need to meet her at the park? Maybe its about the Sakura cards or maybe he has to go back to Hong Kong, just thinking of that brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Sakura are you there? Are you alright?" Syaoran could tell that she was not feeling too well.  
  
"Hai I'm here, Nandemonai!" Sakura continued "Sure I'll be able to meet you at the park now.  
  
Syaoran now relieved said, "Great, meet me at the bench where the row of cherry blossoms are in 15 minutes, is that ok?"  
  
"Its fine Ja ne'" Sakura said.  
  
"Ja" Syaoran said while both hung up at the same time.  
  
After they hung up both dashed to get dress wanting to dress up for each other.  
DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!! I accidentally deleted it! And had to type it again so that's why its so weird and might not make sense. Anyways remember how I told you how I like my chapter to be basically about one main thing well I think that the Okita thing would make an interesting plot, ne? And the two chapters are good together! Lots more chapters coming up  
  
REVIEW 


	6. will you go to the dance with me?

Hey peeps!! I warn you this chapter is really really short its only about page long, its about Syaoran....I can't tell you just have to find out, we'll just have to find out what I'll do! Even I don't know what we're going to do! Like I told you in the previous chapter the idea comes to me as I write.  
  
Concealed Feelings  
  
Chapter 6 Will you go to the dance with me?  
  
Syaoran walked by the row of cherry blossoms, he was a couple of minutes early and sat on the bench waiting for Sakura...he then began to lose confidence.  
  
`What is she rejects me again? I can't handle that! I mean I'm not surprise that she rejects me, if she did agree to go to the dance with me. She will never accept my love for her, it'd be a miracle if she did, but I didn't even know if she loved me in the first place back when we were twelve.  
  
Maybe she just showed up at the airport to say good bye to her 'good friend' or maybe she felt sorry for me and just show-up so I won't feel bad...hehe she always care for others, maybe just maybe she'd showed because she loved me but if she did why won't she tell me? If she did then, yeah right but if she did it was probably just a childhood crush.'  
  
Syaoran began to lose all the hope he once had and was standing up, getting ready to leave then stop when he heard a voice... "Hey Syaoran!" He looked across the park to find Sakura. `Too late to leave now' he thought as he saw the figure of Sakura walking towards him.  
  
(If you are really curious by what he meant b being rejected again, go to flashback scene of chpt 14)  
  
She was now in front of his face.  
  
"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's something important I need to ask you, well at least its important to me."  
  
`Oh dear God, I knew it, he has to go back to Hong Kong, he can't leave me now. again. Wait.. why would he even bother to enroll in school. and he said he had something to ASK me..'  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked worriedly once he saw Sakura eyes got watery.  
  
Sakura laughed, "No I'm alright, for a minute I thought you were going to Hong Kong, but you're not...right?" Sakura asked her tone changing to a teary one.  
  
Syaoran gave her a reassuring smile, put his hand up, and cupped her cheeks, flicking down a dear that descended down. "No I'm not leaving, and I'll stay as long as you want me too." Syaoran was surprised at his actions and removed his hand. Sakura blush under his smile and his comments,.  
  
"I love you having here Syaoran (both blushed right after she said that), it's the best thing that happened to me in years (they both blushed even more hehe), but how are you able to come here? I thought the elders forbid you to anything that's a distraction."  
  
Syaoran looked closely in Sakura's bright jade eyes, "Sakura, you're definitely not a distraction.."  
  
"I went here because there is no business left and all the cards are caught and transformed so I could stay here after a long argument from the elders. My mom and sisters are also here. So if there is anything that happened back in Hong Kong. Then I will have to go back but then I will be back in Japan in a few days."  
  
Sakura was ecstatic, "REALLY?! That's great!!" She was so happy she threw her arms out and hugged the air out of Syaoran. They stayed like that for a moment. Then Sakura unhooked her arms, realized what she did and blush (OK OK ! I know there's a lot of BLUSHING)"Go-Go-Gomen Nasai" Sakura said still blushing.  
  
"Its alright, but that's not why I called you here to tell you that I'm here to stay"  
  
Sakura faced changed into a confused one, "What then?"  
  
Syaoran replied nervously,  
  
"SakuraDoYouHaveADateToTheDance?" he asked all in one quick breath.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Sakura caught all of it. "No I don't why?" (lots of stuttering going on)"W-Woo-would you liiiike to g-go w-with m-me?" He asked very very very nervously. (Hehe)  
  
Sakura's face lit up. "Y-you wanna take me to the dance?"  
  
Syaoran keep on nodding like an idiot, "H-Hai" Then I love to go with you," Sakura said with a big smile on her face. Syaoran's face turned into a grin.  
  
"Great we can talk about this later on, the dance is in 2 weeks afterall"  
  
Sakura agreed. "Ok"  
  
~SILENCE~  
  
Sakura then asked Syaoran, "So do you want to get some ice cream with me? I'm kinda hungry" Syaoran gave her his rare smile, a smile only for her and her only, its also the smile that makes Sakura turn in to putty. (Hehe ^_^)  
  
"Hai, sure, let's go" Syaoran then stood up but then Sakura grabbed his hand and asked, "Syaoran, do you have your cell phone with you? I need to call onii-chan and tell me where I will be. I left my cell at home."  
  
"Sure, here you go." Syaoran handed his small green phone.  
  
Sakura dialed her home number. ~RING~~RING~  
  
"Moshi?" Touya's voice came on. "Hai it's me Sakura." Sakura said."  
  
SAKURA!! Where the hells are you??"  
  
"What do you mean? I left a note on the fridge."  
  
"No you didn- oh. never mind, why are you calling?"  
  
"I'm calling because I won't be back till later, I'm going to eat ice cream with a friend."  
  
"Alright be back before dinner and- who?"  
  
"What do you mean who?"  
  
"I mean who are you going with""  
  
"Syaoran" Sakura put simply.  
  
"Syaoran? Who is Syaora-AGHHHHH you mean to tell me the Chinese gaki is back?!"  
  
"Yeah and don't call him that! I got to go, he's waiting for me Ja"  
  
"WAIT SAKURA you are not go-" ~CLICK~  
  
Sakura just smile. "Let's go!"  
  
They walked side by side actually starting a conversation.  
  
But, unexpected there were two certain people spying on them, behind a bush. "OHOHOH! They are sooo KAWAII together," A certain best friend said while holding a video camera.  
  
"But, you're also kawaii Tomoyo", a certain smiling blued haired boy said.  
  
She blushed. "Come on! Let's follow them before they get away!  
OK that's all for this chapter!! I TOLD ITS SHORT but the next one should be good...I think hehe,  
  
ATTENTION EVERYONE since they are all going to the dance Meilin+Jason Syaoran+Sakura Tomoyo+Eriol. I need idea for what they're going to wear! Especially the guys.. I mean do th eguys need tuxes, shirt, and pants? I don't know PLEASE PLEASE EMAIL ME!!  
  
email is Pochaccogirl@angelfire.com aim AznvietJade msn Aznvietjade@hotmail.com 


	7. another encounter with michael

GOMEEEEN!! I been kinda busy cause I was hanging with my friends this weekend, AHHH I worked on this story for about 1-2 weeks and only 7 chapters!! GOT TO KEEP GOING!  
  
Hi! Thank you for your WONDERFUL reviews!! Hehe! Thanx a lot!! Ok chapter 7 *sigh* it might take a while... Hmmm Okita is after Syaoran and Michael is after Sakura, interesting, ne? Well review! Cause its what keep me going, I mean if I don't at least get 2 new reviews a day I'm not continuing!! Hehe, oh and I did not mean to copy anything, you see I read A LOT of fanfics and they might get stuck in my head sooooo I might of typed it out... GOMEN~  
  
...And remember in some of the chapters I said `each chapter done in a day, everyday'? Yea well screw that, I find it hard to get that accomplish hehe, so like a new chapter every week, if you're lucky then maybe one day hehe. The most is a month. Or I might get writer's block but I try to get every chapter done as soon as possible for you guys! OK ME TALKING TOO MUCH!! Now you can go ahead and read!!  
Concealed Feelings  
  
Chapter 7 An encounter with Michael  
  
They walked side by side actually starting a conversation this time.  
  
(I'm sorry but I am lazy to put quotation marks and expressions and whatever)  
  
Syaoran- So Sakura what have you been doing these past few years?  
  
Sakura-Nothing much, its been peaceful here.  
  
Syaoran-I see.  
  
Sakura-Syaoran what have you been doing in Hong Kong that took you five years to get done?  
  
Syaoran-I received punishment for not retrieving the clow book.  
  
Sakura-Punhsiment? Syaoran! I am so sorry!  
  
Syaoran-its ok, it wasn't that bad, I gotten use to it.  
  
Sakura-So are you Clan Leader yet?  
  
Syaoran-I become the official leader of the clan at age 18 so they made me train until them, but I still had to go to school; my life is pretty boring. This is what I do everyday; wake up get ready for school, go to school, go home and do homework, eat, train, eat and train then go to sleep wake up really early and train some more.  
  
Sakura-Wow...that must be really hard  
  
Syaoran-yeah but you get use to it.  
  
Sakura-So do you like it here at school?  
  
Syaoran-Yeah its ok I guess  
  
Sakura-*mumbles while looking down*  
  
Syaoran-What was that Sakura?  
  
Sakura-I can't believe how good you are at math  
  
Syaoran-*sweatdrops*  
  
Sakura- That's like my worst subject ever and it's the only subject that I fail at.  
  
Syaoran-W-Well I could kinda like help you with your math if you like.  
  
Sakura-*looks up* you mean like tutor me?  
  
Syaoran-if that's what you want to call it then yeah.  
  
Sakura-SUGOI. would you? I mean I don't want to bother you...  
  
Syaoran-*he laughs a lil at Sakura's reaction* Iie, it won't be a bother at all, I would be happy to help you, that is if you want me to...  
  
Sakura-Of course! ARIGATO!!  
  
I don't know why she did this but Sakura jumped up and hugged Syaoran, making him blush a deep crimson color. "Arigato" She said again.  
  
"No problem Sakura." Syaoran turned into an interesting shade of red.  
  
Sakura gasped and release her hold on Syaoran. "Gomen!"  
  
Syaoran laughed...  
  
Sakura glared, "You know. .when someone apologizes... you're usually forgive them.... not laugh at them.  
  
Syaoran looked affectionately at her. 'Sakura looks cute when she gets angry heh heh'  
  
"Gomen ne Sakura.. hehe"  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly, "S'ok I forgive you"  
  
Then they continued to walk and talk more just like old friends.  
  
Then before you know it they were at the Ice Cream Parlor. They went into the shop and they sat down at a booth by the window. Syaoran asked Sakura to stay there and he'll order. "What do you want Sakura?"  
  
"A strawberry Sundae is fine arigato" Sakura said smiling (and did Syaoran blush? You bet he did!! hehe)  
  
"Ok" Then Syaoran left to order for the both of them.  
  
But unknown to Sakura or Syaoran, Michael and his 4 friends just entered the ice cream shop. They sat down at the stools in front of the counter and ordered and he and his friends were flirting with the girls there. Syaoran didn't see them because he was at the other side of the counter.  
  
Michael was talking to the girls and shifted his eyes to see Sakura writing something down on her planner, he had an evil smile on his face and said bye to the girl and walked towards Sakura, (his friends were still flirting)  
  
"Hey there, Sakuraaaa, are you alone?"  
  
Sakura shivered at the voice and looked up to find Michael smiling down at her. Before Sakura could answered his question, he apologized, "Sakura, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, see I had a bad day at school and I'm sorry about taking out my anger out on you." Michael said with a sincere smile on.  
  
Sakura was about to accept when she saw how sincere (*gag* *choke* *cough cough*) he was but she saw this glint in his eyes she then knew he was lying, "GET lost Tsyuri")  
  
"Awww come one Sakura, I mean it, lighten up, and let's get on a first name basis shall we? Boyfriends and girlfriends do that so call me Michael."  
  
"First of all, how could I lighten up? And second of all I am not girlfriend! Get over that will you? I'm sure there are lots of other girls you can annoy so leave me alone!"  
  
Michael didn't give up just yet. He wasn't the least bit affected of what Sakura said. "Sakura, do you want to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Haven't you heard a word I said?! I don't like you, so why would I go to the dance with you? Besides I already have a date." Usually Sakura isn't the one to be mean but this is a different matter.  
  
"And who would that be?"  
  
Just then Syaoran noticed Sakura with Michael and Sakura didn't look to happy (what took Syaoran soo long to get here you ask? Well umm... let's just say there were a long line hehe -_-;;) He then rushed quickly over right behind Michael, with the ice cream sundaes in each hand.  
  
Michael quickly turned around for he heard someone breathing behind him, and he saw Syaoran Li, his face fell but turned into and angry once he recognizes that he was the one that beat him up earlier.  
  
"So" he said his tone a little cooler, "Is he your date to the dance?" He said while gesturing towards Syaoran, he was trying very hard not to punch Syaoran in the face but he kept his cool.  
  
Sakura then answered his question, "As a matter of fact, he is."  
  
"WHAT?!" Michael practically yelled.  
  
Sakura then said trying to be confused and innocent, "What? What's wrong with that?"  
  
Michael was outraged and it seemed as his hair shot up making it look like as if it became spikier, "I'll tell you what's wrong! I asked you first! He shouldn't go out with you! Besides you are supposed to be my girlfriend! You should be honored to get a chance to go out with me!! I asked you out and you said no as if it was no big deal!!"  
  
Sakura just sat there barely listening, while Michael was yelling Syaoran went around him and sat down across from Sakura, Michael didn't even notice him because he was too busy yelling (-_-``).  
  
The ice cream parlor was pretty empty now except for Michael's friends and the girls that they were flirting with.  
  
"It's not a big deal to me" Sakura replied calmly.  
  
Michael was getting angrier every second, you could almost see the fire in the eyes. He lost it. "WHY YOU BITC-" When he said that he was about to slap her, his hand swung past his face and was about to land on Sakura's face, the slap was to fast for sakura to notice and for her to dodge it, it was centimeters away from Sakura's face when Michael got hit full force with a strawberry sundae.  
  
Syaoran had taken Sakura's sundae and slammed it in Michael's face.  
  
Sakura gasped.  
  
With the sundae in his hand, still smash against Michael's face, Syaoran twisted it to spread the ice cream around more.  
  
The people at the parlor looked and gasp and some laughed, and some left knowing that there would be a fight following.  
  
Syaoran let go and the sundae fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
Syaoran smirked, "Now isn't this better then violence?"  
  
Sakura laughed hard and Syaoran did soon after.  
  
Michael let out a low growl and used his hands to wipe off what he could off his face. He looked ridiculous.  
  
Syaoran turned solemn again.  
  
"I told you not to hurt Sakura; you just don't listen do you? Leave her alone now, I'll let you off this one last time, and if I ever catch you hurting her, I'm going to beat the living hell out of you." Syaoran said coldly, very.  
  
Michael looked even angrier, "Stay the hell out of this, this is none of your business, unless you want a fight, then you got it."  
  
"You got it, I just want this to get this over with, for Sakura"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, shocked, "Syaoran, don't fight, I don't want you to get hurt because of me."  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura then flashed a quick smile 'she was always so caring of others' and said to her very quickly, "Iie, Sakura-Chan, I'm going to have to do this to teach this dumbass a lesson.  
  
Michael smirked, "heh, seem a little confident there, meet me at the back of the ice cream parlor in five minutes, oh yeah did I mention? Whoever wins gets to take Sakura to the dance also a date afterwards AND she has to be the winner's girlfriend for 2 years, deal?"  
  
`this Li guy should be easy to beat, then I'll finally have Sakura-Chan as my prize HAHAHAHAH, he just caught me off guard earlier, this time he won't be so lucky'(*cough* yeah *cough* right) Michael held out his hand for an agreement.  
  
Syaoran took one look at his hand, `I have to win this for sakura-chan's sake.' "Fine, deal" He took out his own hand to shake Michael's hand."  
  
They shook, both glaring daggers at each other.  
  
Michael smirked, "You know I'll win right? There is no way you're ever going to win." Syaoran just kept a hard face on, "In your dreams, I'll never let you win." They took their hands away in a matter of seconds.  
  
"In 5 minutes, I have to go get ready, oh and don't get your hopes up, I will win!"  
  
Syaoran sat back down, as if nothing has happened. "Syaoran....." Sakura said, trying to get persuade him out of the fight.  
  
"Yes Sakura?"  
  
Sakura then looked intently in his eyes but she wasn't smiling, she had this upset face on, "Don't fight, please I really don't want you to fight, if you get hurt then I'll just blame myself."  
  
Syaoran smiled, `she is so caring *sigh* if only she felt the same way for as I felt for her', "Sakura- Chan, don't worry, but I have to fight, if I don't and he wins you then I'll never live it down, this is for you Sakura."  
  
Right after he said that, one of Michael's friends yelled out, "Hey champ! Get your ass over here and fight!!" Syaoran looked at Sakura and nodded and he left towards the back, `please win Syaoran even though I have a feeling that you will' Sakura followed him outside.  
  
The spot behind the ice cream parlor was vacant.  
  
Michael was in the center while his friends were on the side, Michael's face was cleaned but there were hints of ice cream here and there on his face.  
  
Syaoran went up to meet with Michael. They immediately started. Michael approached (NOTE-I am not good at this stuff and I really honestly think that this is really stupid -_-;;)  
  
Michael with a punch that Syaoran blocked easily and Syaoran swiftly kicked Michael on the face easily. Michael rubbed his face, "lucky shot" he muttered `MAYBE I underestimated this punk. However, Michael distributed a blow to Syaoran's stomach. Syaoran clutched it and gapsed softly. Ow. He quickly took a fighting sance again. 'ok.. maybe I shouldn't play around with him'  
  
Michael tried a different approach again and tried to trip him but he was unsuccessful, he tried to trip his foot but Syaoran jumped up high and kick him in mid- air and deliver a blow to his stomach.  
  
Michael held his stomach and groan, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT," He tried to hit him back but Syaoran was too fast. But Michael wasn't about to give up yet he secretly signaled to his buddies to do something. He mouthed a few words but Syaoran didn't catch any of that, His buddies nodded in response, he tried a few punches to distract Syaoran, but Syaoran sense that someone was sneaking up on him, he turned around to see who it was to find Michael's cronies and Michael punched his face as hard as he can, and a bit of blood came out of Syaoran's mouth.  
  
He was about to defend himself from future hits when his buddies held him down while Michael was hitting him, sure he could've gotten loose but too many of them were holding him down. He then hit 2 of the guys' leg really hard and it did hurt.......a lot.  
  
They yelled in pain while the other two he elbowed them and they too shrieked in pain.  
  
And it was only between two of them. Michael and Syaoran. Michael started to look scared once he saw how he protected himself from four people.  
  
Michael tried kicks and punches; surprisingly he was good at martial arts but Syaoran was better.  
  
But he stood his ground and was about to kick Syaoran but he caught his leg and twisted it along with his body and he spun on the ground, Michael took something out of his pocket to be revealed that it was knife, he took the cover off , stood up hiding the knife behind his back, Syaoran couldn't see it but saw Michael advancing towards him so he got into a fight stance.  
  
But Michael just walked, and he kept walking towards him, Syaoran was confused, `what is he trying to do?' Syaoran for some reason relaxed, and Michael was only a few feet away from him but when he got closer he held up the knife and ran towards Syaoran. He yelled running towards him with the knife being held above his head. Syaoran noticed this and Michael was about to drive the knife down his shoulders, but Syaoran moved aside in the knick of time causing Michael to fall, he got back up and was slashing the knife everywhere, then he held it tight in both hands above his head racing towards Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran kicked the knife out of his hand, the knife spun in the air and landed on the ground, out of reach. Michael just stood there watching the knife, he looked at Syaoran and Syaoran could tell that he was really REALLY mad, but then again so is he. Michael came charging at him when he got closer he pulled his arm back preparing to punch Syaoran, but Syaoran caught his hand took his other arm twisting them but not too hard and pushed him down. Michael had a hard time getting up.  
  
"Syaoran leaned down towards him glaring the whole time, and said these words, "I won, and like you said now you have to leave Sakura alone and never bother her ever again got it? If I catch you, you 'll wind up in the hospital."  
  
Michael looked angrier then he ever was in his whole life. Sakura ran towards him and giggled, "YOU WON! I knew you won!! You don't even have a scratch on you!" Syaoran just smiled,  
  
"Yeah, hehe not to brag or anything but it wasn't really much of a match," Syaoran chuckled while scratching the back of his head.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh" Syaoran smiled and said, "C'mon let's go, we never got to have ice cream!  
  
So they went off enjoying their ice cream without any interruptions.  
  
"OHOHOHO that was so sweet of Li-kun don't you think so Eriol?"  
  
(OK right now you should know that those two sneaky spies were Tomoyo and Eriol if you didn't know well...) "Hai my cute descendent is a natural with the ladies. "Hehe c'mon we mustn't lose them"  
WHHAAAAAAA finally this is done!! Sorry it took so long but I honestly thought that this chapter was stupid *sobs*!!! Please tell me your opinion and please be gentle on the flames....maybe I should delete this chapter.....cause its so dumb yea yea I think this is also my longest one but ITS STILL DUMB!!!!  
  
OH YEAH ATTENTION PEOPLES!! I STILL NEED MORE IDEAS FOR THE GUYS OF WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO WEAR TO THE DANCE!  
  
PPLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE Review!!! Onegai?  
  
Email is [1]Pochaccogirl@angelfire.com  
  
-(o''o) A.K.A Pochacco/Jade [pic] 


	8. join us for dinner

HEY!! Hmmm, I haven't got much reviews lately, could it be that, that my fic suck? OH NO!! oh well I will put this chapter up and see if I get 90 reviews. For those who review THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!! You guys are so nice! I been working on this fic for what now? 2 to 3 weeks? I ono, anyways can you believe that these past 7 chapters are based on what happened on only ONE DAY?? Hehe, anyhoo here's chapter 8, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY  
  
Concealed Feelings  
  
Chapter 8 Join us for dinner  
  
Thursday 6:45  
  
Syaoran walked Sakura home, but once again silence took over both of them. When they arrived at the Kinomoto residence they stood on the front porch.  
  
Sakura was about to say something when she noticed Kero's face on the window as if it was plastered there, also on the other window there was Touya's face, also looked like it was glued to the window, Yukito look as if he was trying to hold Touya back but no avail. Both Kero and Touya's face had a sour face and there were watching Sakura Syaoran outside intently, a sweatdrop appeared on the back of Sakura's head as she figured that Touya and Kero were both waiting for her ever since she called Touya. Sakura took Syaoran's hand and Syaoran blushed by her sudden action but he didn't want to let go, having her warm, small, soft hand in his was like heaven.  
  
"Come on," Sakura whispered, they went around to the side of the house.  
  
~~*~~*~~* Back to Touya*~~*~~*~~  
  
A vein bulged out on Touya's forehead. "HOW DARE THAT CHINESE BRAT TOUCH MY IMOUTO!!!!! "[Little sister]  
  
"Calm down Touya-kun, first of all Sakura grabbed his hand not Syaoran, besides I have a feeling that Sakura-Chan likes Li-kun, onegai just accept them that they might even be a couple one day." His best friend, Yukito said trying his best to calm his best friend down.  
  
"NO Yuki, how could I calm down? That damn gaki tried to hurt her before, how could I possibly trust him?"  
  
Yukito looked stern, "Touya! That was 5 years ago! People change, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt Sakura it was practically all a big mistake!!"  
  
Touya looked like as if he was about to blow but he kept calm, "Yuki you may be right, but I don't know about this, this is all so hard AGHH!" he said almost yelling and nearly pulling the roots out of his dark hair. "I'll give that gaki a chance, but if he makes her upset, I'll kick his ass,"  
  
Yukito smiled, 'Touya is on his way to accepting Syaoran.' "I'm glad that you are accepting Li-Kun," At these words Touya slightly cringed. Yukito continued, "you can start by calling him by his name, don't call him a gaki."  
  
Touya looked up, "Fine, but like I said if that gak-err. Li tries anything funny; I'm going to send him to hell!" (o_O calm down Touya!)  
  
Yukito sweatdropped.  
  
Since Touya knew that Yukito wouldn't let him go outside he did the only thing he could. he went back to the window. (hehe)  
  
Kero suddenly went in carrying a plate of cake and pudding and there was a whole piece of cake in his mouth giving his head a triangular shape. "Wut dup giez [Wassup guys] Kero managed say with the big piece of cake in his mouth-no head.  
  
Yukito and Touya turned around, their face bloated up trying to hold in their laughter, "Wut kong wit oo gys ?" [What's wrong with you guys?] Kero tried his best to say, obviously confused, but then he continued saying, "Wut sho hunni? [What's so funny?] He was completely oblivious that his head was shaped like a triangle instead of its usual cute round self.  
  
Touya burst out laughing and after that so did the ever so kind and gentle Yukito.  
  
Kero just stared at them, more confused then ever.  
  
~~*~~*~~Back To Sakura~~*~~*~~  
  
"Soo" Syaoran managed to say trying to start a conversation, he was looking down and making imaginary circles with his feet on the ground. Sakura looked up and for some reason Syaoran looked up at the same time. They blushed, but not as much, then they got lost in each other's eyes. Syaoran was staring contently at Sakura's greener then emerald eyes whilst Sakura was looking at a pair of amber pools.  
  
Then they heard a knocking obviously from Touya's doing hoping that they would stop acting like idiots just staring because the people walking by or driving by were looking at them.  
  
And it worked, as soon as they heard the knocking Sakura and Syaoran snapped out of their trance and they blush harder then ever now realizing that they just been standing there and staring.  
  
~SILENCE~  
  
They are now staring at the ground instead.  
  
Sakura decided to break the uncomfortable tension since if she just stood there, well then that would be uncomfortable and if she looks at his face for even a second she might faint so she said what she was willing to say to him on later, "Gomen nasai Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran looked up, "For what?" (Again not putting who said that and who said what, you should know, I mean Syaoran just said that; I'm only putting emotions and expressions, I mean do you have any idea how lazy I am?? Hehe)  
  
"You know for everything, you helped me out with Michael, and you didn't even complain. I'm sorry I made your first day at this school such a terrible one" Sakura said her eyes watering.  
  
"Iie Sakura, I was glad to help you with that bastard Michael, don't be sorry, I was glad, also I got to ask you to the dance." He said while blushing, mentioning the dance, he replayed what happened and how he acted like an idiot. But he was glad Sakura accepted.  
  
Sakura looked at him, smiled and gave him a hug. But neither of them blushed, because it felt so right, so right to be in each other's embrace.  
  
Sakura broke it and gave him her most kawaiiest (sp? Is that even a word? -_-;;) smile, this time making him blush slightly. "We are having dinner soon, would you care to join us?"  
  
Syaoran smiled then frowned, "I would love to Sakura. But your brother and I..well we don't exactly get along so well."  
  
Sakura giggled, "True but....ONEGAI??????" ," Sakura pleaded, her eyes got a lil bigger and were sparkling more, and she rolled up her lips giving a pouty look.  
  
She was giving him puppy-look 'OH NO she's doing it, AGH I can't resist this,' Syaoran sighed then smiled. "Fine ok, I'll do it, you know you are evil Sakura, you are evil.  
  
Sakura giggled, "I know"  
  
They walked back to the house; Yukito and Touya were cooking dinner. Touya's head popped out of the kitchen, "What's the gak-kid doing here Sakura?"  
  
Sakura was surprised that Touya did not call Syaoran a gaki but she answered his questions by asking a question, "Touya-kun, can Syaoran stay for dinner?" Touya turned red but he let it all out and muttered a "Sure." Sakura and Syaoran were both very surprised, but Sakura was really happy that Syaoran could stay for dinner.  
  
Syaoran turn towards Sakura, "Sakura-Chan, may I use the phone? I need to tell my mom and sisters where I am."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Sure, there's phone near down the hall." She answered while pointing towards the direction of the phone.  
  
"Arigato", Then Syaoran went off. He found the phone and dialed the number to his house. [Err mansion]  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" A sweet voice answered, he recognized it to be his eldest sibling, Fuutie. (Yeah I know they are Chinese, and you're probably thinking why would they say moshi moshi if they're Chinese, well lets just say that they are adapted to japan)  
  
"Uhh Fuutie? Can you give the phone to mom?" (Again no names you should know who's talking)  
  
"Ahh baby brother! Why do you wish to speak to speak with Mother?  
  
"Please just give the phone to mom, I need to tell her something." Syaoran sighed, his sisters are so stubborn.  
  
"Fine, you are so grumpy you know?"  
  
Syaoran muttered something incoherent.  
  
"Hello?" His mom answered the phone.  
  
"Mother, I'm staying at a friend's house for dinner, so don't wait for me, I won't be home until later."  
  
"Ok Xiao Lang, who is this friend of yours?"  
  
Syaoran blushed slightly, "Its Sakura"  
  
"Sakura? Isn't that the card mistress?"  
  
"H-Hai,"  
  
"OUR XIAO LANG IS IN LOVE!!!!" was heard on the phone; he finally realized that his sisters were on the other phone, eavesdropping on him. He should've expected it his sisters would do something like that.  
  
"Awww isn't that cute? Our little wolf is in love!!"  
  
His mom laughed a little, "I'll leave you five alone,"  
  
Syaoran panicked, "No mom don't!"  
  
Too late his mom hung up, leaving him with his sisters.  
  
"So baby brother, this is soo KAWAII, you are in love" Xiefa shouted.  
  
Syaoran asked Xiefa, "Have you been hanging out with Tomoyo?"  
  
"Don't try to change the subject brother, when is the wedding?"  
  
"NANI??!!? What wedding?"  
  
"You know the wedding between you and the card mistress." Fanren answered.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" (HE IS BLUSHING REALLY BAD)  
  
"Anyways, you should bring her to our house for tea or something; I would love to see the girl who captured or baby brother's heart." Feimei pointed out.  
  
"Ooooooh, good idea!" The 3 girls chorused.  
  
"Would you guys get off the topic?" Then something struck him, 'Damn I am so stupid, I am talking to my sisters on the PHONE, I could've hung up anytime instead of listening to them torturing me'  
  
"HEHE I got to go bye dear sisters"  
  
"WAIT WE WANT TO TA- *BEEP*"  
  
"hehe"  
  
"What's so funny Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran turned around to see Sakura entering the room.  
  
"Uhh.ummm NOTHING SAKURA!! Heh heh eh!"  
  
Sakura looked at him strangely. "..o..k..a..y, well dinner's ready,"  
  
"Ok" Syaoran walked towards Sakura, and they both went to the dining room. The plates were down all there is left to do is the food needed to be prepared. Just then the doorbell rang. Touya answered it and it was Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling and Jason.  
"Hello Tomoyo and is that you Eriol?? How are you? When did you get back? Meiling! You're back too! And who are you?!?" Touya greeted and asked suspiciously towards Jason. Jason sweatdropped. "He's with me" Meiling spoke up. "Oh.. ok" Touya still looked suspiciously towards Jason.  
  
"Hai, good evening Kinomoto-san, it is a pleasure to see you. We are here because Tomoyo had to discuss a matter and wishes Sakura to hear it," Eriol said gesturing towards a bag that he was holding.  
  
"Oh, we are about to have dinner, would you like to join us? We have plenty of food."  
  
"Oh no we wouldn't want to intrude,"  
  
"No go ahead, Sakura friends are always welcome here."  
  
"if you insist"  
  
Then went in and greeted everybody in the room, Kero flew out and because he sensed a lot of mixed magic.  
  
"AHHH the gaki!! What is he doing here? And hi Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling (Kero is nice to Meilin know since she change well they bonded hehe same with Touya-_-)  
  
"Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol is back, isn't that great?"  
  
"yeah yeah" Then Kero closed his eyes and then turn toward Jason. "I sense some magic from you" Then everyone turn towards Jason and panicked because they just realized that Jason is the only one that didn't know about Kero and wondered why he didn't freak out.  
  
"Is he Keroberus? Guardian of the Clow Book?" Jason asked. "Ja-Jason you know magic?" Meiling choked.  
  
"Who are you?" Kero asked. "My great ancestor was a good friend of Clow Reed." Jason answered him.  
  
Kero shut his beady little eyes and concentrated, "AHA your ancestor must be Waquen Doifu!" (bad of making up names -_-;;)  
  
"That's right" Jason said smiling and turned towards Sakura, you must be the card mistress, I sense you aura a couple of times,"  
  
Sakura nodded. (Jason was new a week ago k?) "You must be good at hiding your aura."  
  
Jason nodded, "I thought you were evil or something but, now I don't have to hide it anymore, I'm not that powerful at magic so it takes most of my energy away."  
  
"Sakura go up and tell dad that dinner started." Touya said.  
  
"K" Sakura ran up the stairs to her dad's study room, she knocked, "Come in" was heard from Fujitaka. Sakura went in, "Otou-san [father], dinner"  
  
"Alright I'll be down in a second. I just need to clean up"  
  
"Oh yea Otou-san I have 4 friends over, can they stay for dinner?"  
  
"Of course, do I know them?"  
  
"Hai Otou-san, its Syaoran, Melin, Jason, Eriol and Tomoyo, but you don't know Jason, he is a good friend of mine from school and he is also Meilin's boyfriend."  
  
"I see come on let's go"  
  
When they got down the table looked magnificent, the plates, bowls and silverware are in perfect order, there were fish, rolls, chicken, pork, duck, vegetables, few fruits and many more all on the big dining room table.  
  
There were 10 seats total, five each on the one side while the other side one on the each side. They sat down and ate. After they were done they complimented on how good it was.  
  
Then the teenagers went up to Sakura's room to see what Tomoyo have in store for them.  
  
"Sakura, Meiling I called you all up here because I want to make your clothes for the dance!"  
  
Everybody fell anime-style except Jason, "Make their clothes? What are you talking about?"  
  
Sakura explained, "Tomoyo loves to design clothes, she wants to be a fashion designer, she won the fashion contest, she is the best in this country, Tomoyo, you could make my dress."  
  
"Arigato Sakura-Chan, oooh! I have an idea for your dress; it's going to be a pi- oops! You are going to be surprised, especially you Li-Kun" she winked, making them both blush. (Sakura called Tomoyo and told her what happened, when? I dunno heheh -_-;;)  
  
"Meiling do you have a dress? Or can I make you one?"  
  
"I'll be glad to have you make me one"  
  
"KAWAIIII!!! I will make you guys the cutest dresses you ever seen!!" They all sweatdropped.  
  
Eriol spoke up, "Wait a minute, why are we guys here anyways?"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, "I don't know,"  
  
Eriol sweatdropped, "So why am I and Jason here?"  
  
"It's because you are such loving boyfriends" Tomoyo said, her attention transfixed on the designs of her dresses.  
  
Jason and Eriol sweatdropped, and Jason blushed.  
  
She measured Meiling but not Sakura since she practically knew her measurements by heart (Tomoyo makers all her clothes!! Lucky Sakura, don't have to waste money ~_~)  
  
It was getting late and they had to go home, Jason walked Meiling home and Eriol walked Tomoyo home, and it was Syaoran and Sakura left.  
  
"I should be getting back, bye Sakura" Syaoran turned to leave, when "WAIT" Sakura nearly yelled, "I'll walk you to the door."  
  
"OK" Syaoran smiled. They were at the front porch now and Syaoran spoke first, "Arigato for inviting me to dinner, it was delicious, then well.. I'll guess I see you tomorrow at school and with that, while blushing he kissed Sakura on the cheek and started to walk, really fast.  
  
Sakura touched where Syaoran kissed her, smile and yelled out to him "Ja Ne'!"  
  
She went back to her house, did her homework, took a bath and went to get dressed in her silk pink pajamas and lay down on her bed sighing happily. 'Ahh this is the best day I had in years! Syaoran came back and to top it off so did Eriol and Meiling, also Syaoran asked me to the dance, and I'm going to have a great dress to go with, thanks to Tomoyo' 'I still can't believe he is back after all these years!' with that last thought she drifted off to sleep once again dreaming about Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~Back To Syaoran~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was too in bed, he was thinking about Sakura, he was glad that he came back, then he started to think how she changed his life, she taught him how to smile and the most important feeling, she had put this feeling in his heart. Love. He laugh and smile instead of glaring, or looking grumpy all the time. He changed, a lot instead of being the cold-hearted Syaoran Li he is now the kind-hearted Syaoran Li, and everybody respects him highly now, Sakura done this to him, so its like she saved him.  
  
WHOA! My longest chapter!! See I updated!! It took me about 3 days to get this done.!  
  
But I'm not getting reviews much for chapter 7 o well hope this one is better.  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!  
  
ATTENTION!! I NEED THE BOYS CLOTHES!!! PLEASE I NEED THEM BAD!! TELL ME IN THE REIVEW OR EMAIL ME AT POCHACCOGIRL@ANGELFIRE.COM!! ARIGATO!  
  
p.s I need Syaoran sister's name, is it Xiefa, Fanren, Fuutie and Feimei?? Spelling? Can you please tell me who is the oldest and the youngest?  
  
BYE cya next chapter 


	9. cherished memories

Hey got the reviews sooner then I thought, thank you all!  
  
Thanks much too all those people who are giving me ideas for the clothes! THANKYOU!  
  
P.S This Chapter is E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, except Jason Mysiko (My-Si-koe), Michael Tsyuri (Sy-er-ri), and Okita Yuziko.  
  
Key:  
  
"......." Talking  
  
`.......' Thoughts  
  
(.....) Me talking  
~~*~~*~~*NAME*~~*~~*~~ scene changes to the person's name (you'll get it)  
  
*........* expressions during speaking  
Concealed Feelings  
  
Chapter 9...Cherished Memories (this chapter is E+T)  
  
Everyone was early to arrive at school even Sakura, which surprised everybody, all she said was that she got a good night sleep.  
  
School went by pretty fast and then it was lunchtime, Syaoran and Sakura said that they couldn't join them because they have to talk about this project that they were partners on, Meiling and Jason coincidentally are partners and is in the same class as Syaoran and Sakura, and so Eriol and Tomoyo were by themselves.  
  
They found a big thick tree that will make good use of shade, they went to sit at the other side so no one would see them or bother them, Eriol was sitting down and leaning against the tree while holding Tomoyo by her waist who was leaning against his chest.  
  
Eriol looked down at her and said "Ashiteru Tomoyo," Tomoyo looked up and smile,  
  
"Ashiteru Eriol," She whispered then leaned up while Eriol leaned down and their lips met in a loving kiss.  
  
Then they broke it from lack of air, and they just sat there staring at the sky holding the one they loved.  
  
They both recalled the time when they confessed their feelings for each other. It was something that neither of them would ever forget.  
  
~~*~~*~~*Flashback*~~*~~*~~  
  
13 year old Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Sakura were in Sakura's room playing an a board game.  
  
(Ok Meiling and Eriol stayed for 2 years unlike Syaoran he left when he was 12 but Meiling and Eriol left when they were 14, then they left for 3 years cause of some business I dunno)  
  
Meiling and Sakura often caught Tomoyo and Eriol blushing at each other, so Meiling called Sakura outside to talk privately.  
  
Sakura asked-what is it Meiling?  
  
Meiling answered-did you see how Tomoyo and Eriol were blushing at each other?  
  
Sakura-Yea, they really like each other, so?  
  
Meiling squealed- SO?? So let's play matchmakers!  
  
Sakura- Shhh! They might hear you! . matchmakers? I don't know.  
  
Meilingg- C'mon Kinomoto! It'll be fun and we would be doing them a favor!  
  
Sakura-. ok.. it does sound like fun.  
  
Meiling- Yea! Now here's what we should do...  
  
Then the two girls huddled up discussing their plans.  
  
(sorry too lazy to write proper sentences..)  
  
~~*~~*~~Back in Sakura's room where E+T is~~*~~*~~  
  
~SILENCE~  
  
Eriol sat there, across from him is Tomoyo, Eriol didn't like this uncomfortable silence between them and he didn't want her to get suspicious.  
  
"So Daidoujii-san, what are you planning to do tomorrow?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up when she heard his voice and answered, "Oh, I don't know, anything that comes up I guess."  
  
"Oh I see" Was all Eriol said for he couldn't find anything else to say. Eriol decided that this was the right time and then he gathered up all his courage and said...  
  
"Daidoujii-san...uhh d-do y-ou mmind I-I-if I call you Toomoyoo?"  
  
(Did you actually think I make Eriol confess? Nope, not yet.)  
  
Tomoyo looked up a little, `KAWAII! He wants to call me Tomoyo! (you know what I mean) Could it possibly mean that he has feelings for me? Nah! Who am I kidding, he probably just wants to be `GOOD' friends...' This went on for a while...  
  
Eriol looked up, hoping to see SOME facial expression but he found none, Tomoyo seems to be deep in thought, `Oh Man! She probably is trying hard not to laugh at me.'  
  
Then Tomoyo spoke up, "You can call me Tomoyo if only you let me call you Eriol,"  
  
Eriol looked up, his genuine smile on his face and said, "Deal"  
  
They then started to talk about school and stuff while playing Scrambles when Meiling and Sakura walked in the room.  
  
Tomoyo asked to two new matchmakers, "Where were you guys? What were you doing outside that took you two so long?"  
  
Sakura and Meiling had a few sweatdrops rolling down the back of their heads, Meiling quickly tried to make up an excuse while trying not to be suspicious, "W-we were ooout....get-ting some snacks `yeah that's it', right Sakura?"  
  
Meiling nudge Sakura and Sakura quickly said, "YEAH, we were out getting snacks."  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow, "you guys spent this whole time getting out snacks?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well?"  
  
Well what?"  
  
"Where are the snacks then?"  
  
Now bunches of sweatdrops rolled down at the back of Sakura's and Meiling's head, Sakura tried her best to answer, she knew Eriol or Tomoyo were not that dense.  
  
"We ate all of it!! Heh heh!" Sakura said rather quickly.  
  
Now it was Tomoyo's turn to raise `the' eyebrow. "You said you went out all this time just to get snacks, now you say that you ate ALL of it?"  
  
"Umm ye-YEAH!!!" Both girls said at the same time.  
  
"...Anyways, let's play something else besides scramble, ummm how about *she pretends to think* we play...TRUTH OR DARE?? (Yup that popular game.) Meiling suddenly said hoping to change the subject. 'Time to start Get Together Plan: Phase 1.'  
  
"Truth or dare?" Tomoyo said uneasily, she knew something wasn't right but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"Yeah truth or dare that sounds fun." Sakura said completing phase 1.  
  
And they played that for a while starting with little dares and truths, but then they started to get bigger, and it was Meiling's turn, "I choose...Eriol, Eriol truth or dare?" Eriol smile his genuine smile and said `truth'.  
  
Meiling had this weird smile that will scare any little kid away, (hahah)"Eriol, scale of 1-10, what do you think of Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo automatically blushed while Eriol was slightly red, he was trying very hard not to blush but they just seem to creep up on you. Eriol replied to the `truth', took one look at Tomoyo and said rather calmly, "10." Tomoyo blushed.(again!)The matchmakers burst out in a fit of giggles.  
  
Now it was Eriol's turn, he looked at Sakura, she gulped, "Sooo, Sakura- Chan truth or dare?" Sakura couldn't say truth because she already said three truths in a row, so she had no other choice but to say, "dare." Eriol smile, but this time it was creepy which made Sakura tremor.  
  
"Sakura-Chan I dare you to run around the house flapping your arms around gawking like a chicken."  
  
"HOEE?" (You should know who said that)  
  
"That's the dare Sakura-chan, unless you want to quit, that's fine with me..."  
  
"No fine I'll do it" sakura said confidently. Tomoyo and Meiling were snickering. "Okay then, you could start now," Eriol said with this glint in his eye behind his glasses.  
  
Sakura stood up, and went out her room, put her hands under her underarms, making her elbows stick out (you guys know what I mean, if you don't she's impersonating a chicken hehe) , started flapping them up and down and gawking, "B-ba-ba-bawk!! She yelled while running down the stairs, around the bottom floor then back up. Tomoyo of course had her trust camera recording the scene, while giggling.  
  
Touya and Yukito went out from studying once they heard all the noise, and Touya gave Sakura this weird look, "Are you alright, kaijuu?? Why are you being a chicken?"  
  
Sakura blushed of embarrassment, but she finally finished her dare, and she looked up at Touya and kicked him in the shins, smiled sweetly and said, "I am NOT a kaijuu, and everything is fine."  
  
(HAHAH can you really imagine Sakura doing that? Acting like a chicken?? HAHAHA!!! I'm weird hehe)  
  
Then Meiling and Tomoyo burst out laughing, while Eriol was chuckling.  
  
Then went back to Sakura's room to continue playing. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and she just smiled, "Tomoyo truth or dare?"  
  
Tomoyo, like Sakura had said truth 3 times in a row, so she too have no choice but to say "dare,"  
  
"OKAY!! *Sakura said while clapping her hands once*, I dare you to kiss Eriol-kun on the cheek AND you have to stay there for 30 seconds!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Tomoyo exclaimed, and this time Eriol was really blushing.  
  
"You know Tomoyo, you could quit."  
  
Tomoyo grunted and looked towards Eriol who blushed even harder and leaned towards Eriol and put her soft lips on Eriol's cheek and placed it on where Meiling had a small stopwatch in one of her hands timing for 30 seconds. Tomoyo's lips were on Eriol's cheek and both were both blushing madly, `what kind of dare is this?'  
  
"25, 26, 27, 28,29 and 30! There" Meiling exclaimed. Tomoyo got off Eriol and both still wore a brilliant shade of red.  
  
`Phase 2 complete hehe'  
  
Sakura yawned and look at her clock and it read 10:00pm.  
  
"Oh no, I have to go home, Meiling exclaimed. "I'll walk you home," Sakura offered.  
  
"I must be getting home too, I'll have to leave now since I'm walking," Tomoyo spoke up still red.  
  
(Why doesn't she have a limo pick her up you ask? Well just say ummm... they are off duty, -_-;;;)  
  
"I'll walk you home, Tomoyo." Eriol offered being the gentleman he is.  
  
"I would like that Eriol, arigato."  
  
Sakura put her hands on her hips and said in this weird tone of hers, "What are you guys on, a first name basis now? How KwaIi!! (She is imitating Tomoyo for those of you who don't know) `hehe phase 3 and also the final phase, is COMPLETED hehe'  
  
They blush once again, Sakura told Touya that she is going to walk Meiling, and then they left leaving Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked down the stairs and Eriol of course opened the door for Tomoyo, and they walked down the sidewalk by each other's side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (ok guys this is the part where I reedited it) ~~~~~~~~~  
  
This night seemed to be especially beautiful, as if it was set up for them. Stars were everywhere, shining brightly like little diamonds scattered in the dark black sky. They passed the park with the cherry blossom trees, the soft breeze brushes its wind against the cherry blossoms causing some to fly adrift and sailed slowly onto the ground.  
  
Behind each bench was a small patch of beautiful wild flowers, and the stars glow gave a radiant glow throughout the park. Tomoyo's lilac eyes sparkled at the beauty of Tomoeda at night.  
  
After several minutes of silence, Tomoyo wanted to break the uncomfortable stillness but before she had a chance to do so, her heel sandals got caught in a big crack in the sidewalk and her ankle was twisted a bit, she let out a gasp of pain and was about to fall forward when Eriol immediately caught her. "Are you alright?" Eriol looked at her alert lavender eyes with his amazing soft, sapphire eyes, which was filled with concern.  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip because of the pain shooting through her body. "H-hai.. She replied shakily. Eriol picked her up, doing this action caused them both to blush but Eriol pushed that aside and set her in a sitting position on the bench. He scrunched down and removed her sandals, then her socks. He took a hold of her small foot in his hand and examined it.  
  
Tomoyo from above looked at him while he inspect if there was any serious injury. She knew it and couldn't deny it anymore. She loved him, for how long she wasn't positive but she knew she was in love with him. Not puppy love or anything but real love. Sure, people would say that she is too young to understand love much less then experience it. But she did experience it, of course she didn't understand love, but she felt it with him.  
  
As for Eriol, of course he was in love with this angel, he always loved her, from her energy, her kindness, her sweetness, her creativity, her skills, her beauty, her compassion, her courage. He could go on and on. (Thank goodness he didn't...) But of course was frighten to tell her, fearing that she would just laugh at him but knowing her, she wouldn't laugh at him but would just say as sweetly and kindly as she could that it wouldn't work out.  
  
Tomoyo watched him; from being above him she saw his neat midnight blue hair and the front folds of his hair covered half of his eyes.  
  
Eriol look at her ankle, it was twisted slightly, and was a bit swollen, and he placed his hands gently on her ankle muttered a quick spell, his hands glowed blue and so did her ankle. The purple on it was gone.  
  
Eriol stood up, "I don't think you can walk on your own on this condition, your ankle is fine but it will ache. I guess I will have to carry you." Eriol wasn't bothered by the idea at hall. To have this angel in his arms..  
  
"No, that's quite alright, I can manage, I don't want to bother you."  
  
Eriol smiled, always thinking of others before own self.  
  
"Iie, its not a bother at all and I will carry you home and that's that, besides you aren't heavy at all."  
  
Tomoyo blushed, she knew she couldn't win the battle so she said thank you.  
  
"Is it ok if we stayed here a bit longer?" Tomoyo looked pleadingly at him.  
  
Eriol smiled at this adorable look this girl was giving him. "Sure." He sat down on the seat next to her.  
  
Tomoyo looked at the star-filled sky and sighed. Being here next to him was torture, she wanted to hear him say I love you to her yet she knew it wasn't impossible and she didn't dare dream the impossible.  
  
Eriol noticed her sigh and asked her if there's anything wrong? She replied with a soft voice, 'nothing.'  
  
Eriol wasn't convinced and by the look in her eyes, she seemed to be hiding something.... something that needed to be released. And he was determined to get it out of her. "You're lying." Eriol stated, not taking his stare off of her.  
  
Tomoyo diverted her gaze from the starry night to Eriol's concerned warm dark blue eyes. "It's nothing... really, don't worry about it."  
  
"...Tomoyo.." Eriol warningly said, "Please don't hide it from me."  
  
Should she tell him? The problem is about HIM after all.. but she wanted his opinion in a situation like this.  
  
"Well there's this wonderful guy that I love, but I don't know how to tell him...I mean I don't want to risk our friendship"  
  
These words stabbed his heart and he tried his best not to give out anything away on his face. 'So she loves another already, what a baka I been. I'll never have a chance with her... I might as well go along with it..'  
  
"I think you should tell him how you feel." Tomoyo looked up at him like a cute little girl with her violet eyes round and shining and this look urging him to continue. "Tell him before he moves on or you'll regret it. You're a very beautiful and sweet girl Tomoyo; I don't think he could ever reject you."  
  
Tomoyo blushed but she knew that he would say that to every girl in that condition.  
  
"But what if he doesn't feel the same way..." Tomoyo's gaze never left the sky.  
  
Eriol looked at her. Her pale skin seemed to be absorbing the moonlight, making it glow. His mouth went dry, whoever she was in love with, he is one lucky guy. "He won't, don't worry about it. And for some odd reason that he doesn't return your feelings.... then at least you know instead of wondering." 'She loves another, so it won't matter telling her right?  
  
"You know Tomoyo," Tomoyo turned to look at Eriol who seemed to have a hard time talking, Eriol's azure eyes were set on the sky, "I have the same problem as you. There is this great girl who I am too in love with and I'm having a problem telling her.."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes started to get watery. 'He loves another, what a fool I been telling him that...' She quickly turned away and wiped her tears before they fell down her cheek. Tomoyo decided to make the best of it.  
  
"Eriol, lets make a promise, that we will tell our loved ones how we feel soon...before we lose them," 'This is one promise that I'm going to have to break...'  
  
Eriol put on a strained smiled, '... I already lost her,'  
"Promise." Tomoyo smiled. And they continued to look at the sparkling diamonds that lit up the night sky, side by side.  
  
'Eriol, you got to tell her now! You have to get it out! Tell her.... tell her that you love her, this is the perfect time, she has a right to know.' His conscious commanded him.  
  
Eriol sighed and gave in. "....Tomoyo..." Eriol began, his gaze never leaving the sky even though he could feel her stare on him; he forced himself not to look at her that would just make it harder to tell her, "I have something to tell you." He could feel her patient wearing thin. "Well we made a promise together and I'm going to do it..."  
  
Tomoyo was confused. Promise? They promised that they will tell the one that they loved their true feelings so what was he talking about?  
  
"Tomoyo, I shouldn't be telling you this but I really need to tell you, and I know that you love another... but I really have to tell you an I don't expect you to return my feelings.."  
  
Though Tomoyo was thoroughly confused she was catching on.... 'but, but... it can't be, am I hearing things?"  
  
"Tomoyo, the girl who I was in love with was... you. All this time it was you. It always was and always will be even though I know you can't accept my feelings. It won't change, I will love you forever and it's not going to change"  
  
Before Tomoyo even had a chance to register what Eriol had said, he continued without giving her a chance to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you, I hope we can still be friends..... Daidoujii-san." Eriol sat up to leave so he wouldn't have to face her just so she could reject him.  
  
But when he was going to take his first step someone had grabbed his wrist.  
  
He turned around to see a Tomoyo holding his wrist, and she had a small smile on which confused him and on her eyes are clusters of tears, one slowly fell down her face, and sat on the edge on her chin, not falling just yet. Another tear went down and followed the wet trail of the previous tear and joined the tear, the last tear now weighed down with another tear slide off her chin. It formed a perfect sphere and it fell and fell until it hit the ground and made a small splash. A few more followed.  
  
"Tomoyo? Gomen nasai, I did not mean to upset you."  
  
Tomoyo's smiled broaden a bit. "Mou.. Eriol, you're so mean.. my ankle is still numb and I thought you were going to carry me home?" Her voice was still a bit shaken up yet it had a hint of teasing in them. She still couldn't believe it.. Eriol lover her... HER! The person who he loved all along was her!  
  
Eriol gave a small frail smile; he knew that she was being nice. But he's going to have to carry her home anyway, and he knew it was going to be hard thing to do.  
  
"We should be going now. It's getting to be very late." Tomoyo nodded not still believing that the boy that she was deeply in loved with was also in love with her.  
  
Eriol leaned down and dug his arms under the bend of her legs and slipped the other around her waist. He lifted her up and she was light, just as he expected. Tomoyo snuggled in his chest in breathed in deeply his invigorating fragrance. Eriol blushed lightly but she quickly shook his head, ridding of the angel in his head, she wasn't his.  
  
Eriol took his first step and was about to take his second when Tomoyo stopped him, "Eriol..."  
  
Eriol didn't look down, he knew if he did he would look at her and would melt at her beauty and just looking at her after just being rejected hurt.  
  
"Hai?" He responded melancholy. His expression was stone hard. He was sort of mad at her, but he knew he had no right to be, he couldn't be selfish.  
  
Tomoyo raised her arms and gently touched Eriol's face; she cupped his face and made him look at her. Eriol looked at her, dazed and confused.  
  
"Aishiteru." Tomoyo smiled through her tears.  
  
Eriol's expression soften, he didn't know whether she was trying to make him feel better and was willing to be his pretend girlfriend or she really have meant it.  
  
(please note that Eriol is still carrying her, he's just standing still)  
  
But hearing that word come out of her mouth.... even though his mind was telling him that she was trying to make him feel better his heart seemed to jump at that word, as is she really meant it and jolts of happiness traveled through his body. But he looked up ahead of him and closed his eyes. He rid of the thought and scolded himself for even thinking that she loved him, that she was his. It wasn't true. It is only his fantasy.  
  
"Daidoujii-san... you needn't try to make me feel better, I accepted it. I hope we can still remain as friends.." He kept his eyes t distant, not wanting to look at her.  
  
Tomoyo frowned at the 'Daidoujii-san', but it was her fault, she should have given him an answer. She was hurting him.  
  
"Eriol look at me." Tomoyo said softly.  
  
Eriol didn't heed to her request.  
  
"Onegai.... Eriol look at me." Tomoyo said pleadingly, her voice was cracking up.  
  
Eriol couldn't keep up with ignoring her any longer and it made him miserable hearing her tone. He turned to look at her.  
  
"Look into my eyes Eriol, I am not lying to you, I truly love you. That boy whom I loved all along was you... Please believe me, I would not lie to you."  
  
Eriol looked in her clear amethyst eyes; her tears gave it a sparkling shine. He looked deep into her amazing violet orbs. She wasn't lying.  
  
Tomoyo's expression never changed while Eriol was inspecting her. She was still ecstatic over the idea of Eriol loving her.  
  
Eriol could see something reflecting off her eyes.....love?  
  
Eriol smiled, "Do you really mean it though?.." He couldn't resist, he had to make sure.  
  
"Yes I do Eriol, I love you." Tomoyo looked at him with her clear violet eyes glistening.  
  
Eriol smiled broadly, he feel like his heart was about to burst open.  
  
Eriol leaned down until their faces were just an inch apart. Tomoyo smiled and nodded, giving him permission.  
  
Eriol smiled and leaned down and Tomoyo leaned up, mimicking him and their lips touched.... and were met in a loving kiss.  
I am DONE!!! Heheh next chapter I will finish the Flashback but I have a questions for you guys, the readers and hopefully the reviewers please read this and answer!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I realized that I will not get this done b4 Valentines' day, this story is going to be longer than I thought and in fault because of my laziness.  
  
Do you guys want me to change this to a homecoming dance or something, I can. Or u just don't care if it's not done by Valentine and just want me to finish it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE ANSWER!! Or I'm not continuing! Hehe  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Email is PochaccoGirl@Angelfire.com email me... for whatever reason I don't give.  
  
Aim- AznVietJade IM me if you want. 


	10. another rival's obsession

Hey you guys, IM BAAAAAAAAACK! Thank you for those who are not too lazy to review!!! Thanks, its what keep me going!! (Oh yeah chapter 7 I changed the fight a little, since it was stupid so read it.but yea its still stupid)  
  
Look guys, I'm not doing the reviewer of the chapter thing cause that was just plain stupid hehe,  
  
Now just scroll on down past the annoying disclaimers, key and the reminder and then you'll be at chapter 10!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, except Jason Mysiko (My-SI-koe), Michael Tsyuri (Sy-er-RI), and Otika Yuziko. (YOO-zee-koe)  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
(...) Me talking  
  
[...] Translation of a word  
  
~~*~~*~~*NAME*~~*~~*~~ scene changes to the person's name (you'll get it)  
  
*....* expressions/actions during speaking  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Reminder of what happened in chapter 9~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo confess... that's basically it..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The Valentine Dance.  
  
Chapter 10 Another Rivals' Obsession  
  
(Continues the flashback)  
  
They, at the same time broke the kiss. Tomoyo had tears running down her eyes, making her eyes sparkle.  
  
Eriol looked at her gently, smiled sweetly and wiped away her tears. Tomoyo kissed his cheek and Eriol continued carrying her off in the moonlight...  
  
~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~  
  
Then the bell rang, and Eriol and Tomoyo snapped out of their trance.  
  
They smiled at each other, sat up and went to their next class  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Jason finished discussing their project and the rest of the day went smoothly.  
  
The next day, our favorite couple, Sakura and Syaoran went to school early so they had some extra time.  
  
(yes I know sakura usually don't go to school early, just say that her brother splashed water on her to wake her up -_-;;)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were about to go to their lockers to get their books, so they can go to class early and talk to Tomoyo and the others, as they were doing so, Syaoran felt a bony hand (hehe bony) tapped his shoulder.  
  
He turned around too find Okita, giving him this flirtatious smile.  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran said glaring at her. Sakura turned around as soon she heard Syaoran said that and saw Okita giving the 'look' to Syaoran but all Syaoran did was glared at her. (^_^)  
  
Okita pretended to look hurt (note: key word- PRETENDED),"I don't want anything, just wanted to say hi."  
  
"Well then hi, *Syaoran pretends to look at his watch* well look at the time, WE, as in Sakura and I, must be going to meet up with our friends BYE." 'that's is next time I'm going to be nice' With that last word Syaoran dragged Sakura towards their homeroom.  
  
"Whoa!" Sakura yelped as she was in midair cause Syaoran was 'dragging' her. (Hehe picture that in your mind)  
  
Once they got to a corner, Syaoran said, "Next time, I won't be nice to her, damn she is so freaking annoying!" Sakura giggled, Syaoran then finally noticed that what he did to Sakura, (you know ignoring her when he was talking to Okita, and 'dragging' her). He of course blushed. Sakura giggled again, and took Syaoran's hand, which of course made him blush even more, but Sakura continued to lead him to their homeroom.  
  
Class went by fast but math seemed to go very, VERY slow for Sakura, which was a real drag. (Note that Okita is in none of their classes)  
  
Soon enough the student got 10 minutes to put away their books or get out their lunch and/or go use the restroom. Our favorite couple went to the lockers when Sakura excused herself to use the restroom.  
  
(Note: the restroom is next to Syaoran's locker..I don' t even know why I'm telling you this.just ignore me -_-;;;)  
  
Syaoran continued organizing his locker while waiting for Sakura. He was about to reach out to take out his lunch when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked at the hand and then the owner of the hand.  
  
"Hey Li honey." The voice said seductively.  
  
Syaoran gave out this annoying sigh, "NOW what do you want?" He said giving his famous death glare to Okita. Syaoran looked at her face, "Isn't it a bit early for Halloween?" (haha)  
  
Okita had loads of makeup on her face this time, she was wearing dark, dark red lipstick with a darker red colored lip-liner, pink/purple/blue eye shadow, lots of blush, and you can definitely tell that she have mascara on because it was very thick and dark also there were little black clumps in it. (*Shudders*) She looked .really scary. (Hey truth hurts, ^_^)  
  
Okita ignored that last remark. "Awww, c'mon, you know you want me, soo you ought to call yourself like lucky since I broke up my date to the dance so like YOU could take me instead." Okita said reaching her hand out to caress Syaoran's cheek.  
  
Syaoran slapped her hand away and said in a cold tone, "No thanks, I already have a date to the dance and even if I didn't I wouldn't go with you even if you were the last girl on earth."  
  
"Humph, well I know you want to go with me, since like every guy want to go with me, but I know that you like want to go with me, so like where is the girl that you asked? I know that you like don't want to break her heart so I'll like do it for you."  
  
"No, I don't think so, and I don't think you heard me correctly, I WOULDN'T GO WITH YOU IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT."  
  
(Yea yea dumb I know, I feel like a dork but my stomach hurt)  
  
"Whatever, so who's your so called date to the dance then?"  
  
At that moment sakura walked out through the door of the restroom and doesn't seem to notice that Okita was there and walked right past her to Syaoran.  
  
"C'mon Syaoran, we have to go before lunch starts." Sakura said still not noticing Okita who was standing in front of her (hers as in Sakura's) locker.  
  
"Syaoran? I thought you like said your name was Li?" Okita spoke up suddenly.  
  
"Syaoran is only for my closest friends," Syaoran said thickly.  
  
"Whatever, is Kinomoto like your date or something?" She said while pointing to Sakura.  
  
"As a matter of fact, she is now can please leave me alone and get a life?" Syaoran said not looking at her instead he was closing his locker.  
  
Okita glared at Sakura. Okita always tried to be better then Sakura at almost everything, so you can say that she is a rival of Sakura's.  
  
"Look here Kinomoto, Syaor-*she receives a glare from Syaoran* fine whatever, LI here like wants to take me to the dance but like he doesn't want to break it to you, so I'm telling you like instead that Li is mine so back off."  
  
Sakura just stood there, looked at Syaoran, but then he spoke up, "LOOK Yuziko, I'm not yours, so get it through your head, I asked Sakura of my own free will and keep dreaming cause the day I'm seen with you is the day when hell freezes over!"  
  
Then he grabbed (Gently I might add) Sakura and took her outside so they can eat lunch.  
  
They just left Okita there.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura was one of the few first to get outside, cause they were so anxious to get away Okita, so anxious that Sakura forgot to get her lunch.  
  
They sat under the cherry blossom tree and started to talk about stuff.  
  
"You know Syaoran, if you really want to go with Yuziko-san, you can, all you have to do is tell me," Sakura said suddenly, her tone a LITTLE teary.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura as if she was crazy, "Sakura-chan, I rather kill myself then go with Yuziko, *Sakura giggles* plus, I wouldn't go to the dance with anybody but you. 'DID I say that OUTLOUD?! Damn, this is so embarrassing,' *Of course they both blushed*"  
  
"Gee thanks Syaoran," Sakura said still blushing.  
  
"I wonder where the others are? Oh well we might as well start eating or our lunch will get cold." Syaoran said while getting out his lunch.  
  
"Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked instantly concerned.  
  
"I forgot my lunch in my locker," I better go get it, wait for me, it'll only take a second."  
  
"Kay." Syaoran said while he saw the dashing figure of Sakura going towards her locker.  
  
*~*~*~*~To Where Sakura Is~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura ran but slowed down when she saw a teacher passing by, arrived at her locker, and did the combination and someone want to her side, it was Okita.  
  
"Look here Kinomoto, Syaoran here is like mine got it, so back off? I want Syaoran, and I like always get what I want. You'll regret if you like go with him to the dance." She hissed  
  
Sakura glared at her, "Whatever, I'm going to the dance with him whether you like it or not, and I don't think that he is the slightest bit interested in you, so why don't you just leave him alone."  
  
"Just listen, Syaoran is MINE so back off," (WOW amazing, she didn't use the word 'like' in there, I'm shocked)  
  
With that she went back to her fellow friends.  
  
Sakura was mumbling swear words to Okita, she got her locker opened and looked inside, her lunch wasn't in there! ' I could've sworn that Otou-san packed me my lunch, AGH today is not my day!'  
  
She went back to the cherry tree lunchless. (hehe).  
  
Syaoran looked up at her, his lunch was spread out on a little picnic blanket. "Where's your lunch?"  
  
"it wasn't in my locker." Sakura said glumly.  
  
"Here *While blushing slightly* you can have half of mine, Meiling packed me a BIG lunch for some odd reason." Syaoran offered. It was true, Meiling for 'some' reason packed him a big lunch, there lots of food spread around.  
  
Sakura looked up, "No, I don't want to intrude."  
  
'I insist, c'mon, you know I'm not going to eat all of this."  
  
"Noo.."  
  
"C'mon!" Syaoran said and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down, took a pair of chopsticks and pick up a piece of sauce covered-pork and put in Sakura's mouth.  
  
"There we go" He said while chuckling. 'she looks so cute when she's eating, wait WHAT AM I DOING?'  
  
"Hmm that was good Syaoran, but I think its rude t-" Before she could finish Syaoran put a spoonful of rice in her mouth. After she swllowed, Syaoran put a piece of beef in Sakura's mouth before she could say anything else.  
  
"Ok, I'll eat *giggles* Syaoran," Sakura said as soon as she was done swallowing.  
  
Syaoran blushed and the two couples *ahem* I mean, the two 'friends' continued eating forgetting to worried about what happened to Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Jason.  
  
Behind a row of bushes, if you look closely, you could see a little red light blinking.  
  
"AHHHHH, that was SOOOO KAWAII!!!!" screeched a voice. (*wink* *wink*)  
  
"Shh Tomoyo, they might here you." Said Meiling.  
  
"I can't believe how Meiling and you got all this planned out." Eriol said to Tomoyo.  
  
"Of course! Meiling packs an especially big lunch for Li-Kun while I take Sakura's lunch from her locker. Now they are closer then ever!! KAWAII!! And I'm so glad I am able to tape this kawaii moment!  
  
"Hey, you said you recorded when Li-kun asked Sakura-chan and the fight between Tsyuri and Lu-kun?" Jason asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Of course! Li-kun made a mistake telling me that he'll ask Sakura after he was done talking to me!"  
  
(if you don't get then go to chapter 5 and read the phone conversation, aw crap, I'll just explain it now, Syaoran said that he'll call Sakura after he hangs up to Tomoyo, so Tomoyo called Eriol, she did call Meiling but she wasn't home so Eriol came and they met up can recorded them and followed them the rest of the day)  
  
The 4 matchmakers went back to eating their lunches.  
  
But on the other side Okita was watching Sakura and Syaoran intently from behind a tree.  
  
"That bitch Kinomoto, who the hell do she think she is? Syaoran will be mine and Kinomoto will be crying like a little baby, just you wait and see Kinomoto, Syaoran will leave you and come to me, I mean no guy can resist me hehe" (once again I'm shocked, she didn't use the word 'like', do you think it's the end of the world? AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)  
  
  
  
OKITA BASHING!! Yay I'm done with this chapter!!! Hope I get reviews!!  
  
Oh yeah, you might see some swear words here, well I don't swear in real life, but I needed to type them down hehe you understand.  
  
  
  
ATTENTION!! I NEED SONGS! POCHACCOGIRL@ANGELFIRE.COM!! ARIGATO!  
  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Email is PochaccoGirl@Angelfire.com  
  
Aim- AznPochacco12 IM me if you want, I love meeting new people! [pic] 


	11. tutor sessions

HEY!!! WASSUP?!? @_@ Sorry got a little over-excited today. Listen guys after this chapter I won't be updating for a while, cause I got to work on my castle project, and I don't have the materials to build it with or even and IDEA! I don't even know what its suppose to looks like!! And it's due soon, very soon!! It's also a BIG part of my grade!!!! ::cries::  
  
Well no use sharing my misery with you. Now onward ::sniff sniff: to chapter 11!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, except Jason Mysiko (My-SI-koe), Michael Tsyuri (Sy-er-RI), and Otika Yuziko. (YOO-zee-koe)  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
"……." Talking  
  
'…….' Thoughts  
  
(…..) Me talking  
  
[…..] Translation of a word  
  
~~*~~*~~*NAME*~~*~~*~~ scene changes to the person's name (you'll get it)  
  
*…..…* expressions/actions during speaking  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Reminder of what happened in chapter 10~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Behind a row of bushes, if you look really closely, you could see a little red light blinking.  
  
"AHHHHH, that was SOOOO KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched a voice. (*wink* *wink*)  
  
"Shh Tomoyo, they might here you." Said Meilin.  
  
"I can't believe how Meilin and you got all this planned out." Eriol said to Tomoyo.  
  
"Of course! Meilin packs an especially big lunch for Li-Kun while I take Sakura's lunch form her locker. Now they are closer then ever!! KAWAII!! And I'm so glad I am able to tape this kawaii moment!  
  
"Hey, you said you recorded when Li-kun asked Sakura-chan and the fight between Tsyuri and Lu-kun?" Jason asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Of course! Li-kun made a mistake telling me that he'll ask Sakura after he was done talking to me!"  
  
(If you don't get then go to chapter 5 and read the phone conversation, I'll explain it now, Syaoran said that he'll call Sakura after he hangs p to Tomoyo, so Tomoyo called Eriol, she did call Meilin but she wasn't home so Eriol came and they met up can recorded them and followed them the rest of the day)  
  
The 4 matchmakers went back to eating their lunches.  
  
But on the other side Okita was watching Sakura and Syaoran intently from behind a tree.  
  
"That bitch Kinomoto, who the hell do she think she is? Syaoran will be mine and Kinomoto will be crying like a little baby, just you wait and see Kinomoto, Syaoran will leave you and come to me, I mean no guy can resist me hehe" (once again I'm shocked, she didn't use the word 'like', do you think the world is going to end?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Valentine Dance…Who Will Go With me?  
  
Chapter 11 Tutor sessions at my house (WARNING: people are OOC here)  
  
************** P.S This chapter is dedicated to DuskMagic-13 cause she is asking for more S+S mush plus I think she be really mad if there is no S+S, so here you go DuskMagic-13! *************  
  
School went by pretty fast (I'm trying to speed up the days cause chapters 1-7 are based only on day!), then the bell to their last class rang, Sakura collected her books and waited for Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin and Jason.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Jason and Meilin said that they were going to go to Tomoyo's house to do something, (what is it? I have no idea -_-;;) they asked Syaoran and Sakura if they wanted to go, they both said no, Sakura saying that she had to study for her math test and Syaoran just didn't want to go.  
  
After they left (they are in the front of the school), Sakura protested whether to ask him or not. 'Should I ask him? No, I don't think he wants to anyway; I mean he said no to going to Tomoyo's house and have fun, so why would he say yes to me? I don't know, I don't think I should…but I really need help, and he DID suggested it.' Syaoran's apartment was just a few blocks away from Sakura's house so they were walking the same way.  
  
Sakura spoke up, not sure if it was the right thing to do, "Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran looked up at Sakura, "Yea?" Sakura blushed this was so embarrassing.  
  
"C-could y-you umm help m-m-me w-w-with my maaaaath? [Could you umm help me with my math?] Sakura fumbled with her words. Sakura blushed again and continue before she even to see Syaoran's reaction. "Imeanifcan'toryoujustdon'twantto, youcansaynoImean…[I mean if you can't or you just don't want to, you can say no I mean…]  
  
Syaoran gave her a reassuring smile, "Sure, I'll be more than happy to help you…do you want to start today? If you can't we can schedule another time," "Iie! [No] today is fine, do you want to go to your apartment or my house?"  
  
Syaoran put his finger on his chin and squinted his face, putting on this thinking face, (can you picture it? Kawaii) "hmmm let's go to my apartment I don't want to have your onii-chan beat me up."  
  
Sakura giggled, "Hai [yes], ok."  
  
They started walking towards Syaoran's apartment talking about the memories of their Clow Cards adventures.  
  
They walked towards a big building known as Syaoran's apartment. Syaoran told Sakura to wait, because he needs to make a phone call.  
  
~Ring ring ri-~  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Femei answered.  
  
"Hello? Femei, is mom there?" Syaoran asked.  
  
(Again with this! You should know who is talking)  
  
"Ahh why do you wish to speak with her?"  
  
"Just give her the phone."  
  
"Tell me why first."  
  
"Fine since you're not going to give her the phone I'll just tell you, I'm not going to make it to dinner with you guys tonight."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
Syaoran shook,(shook as in tremble kind of shook) he couldn't lie to them, somehow they always know whenever he lies, hesitated he said,  
  
"I'm helping a friend with some math homework."  
  
"Oh, who? Is it a girl?"  
  
Syaoran blushed. He wondered why that question came first and he was positive he heard different giggles on the other end of the line; he then realized that his other sisters have been listening to every word.  
  
"Hello Xiao Lang? What is it?" His mother picked up the phone.  
  
"Mother, I am helping with a friend with math homework."  
  
"Oh really? Who is it?" Yelan was just as curious as her daughters were.  
  
"It's a…friend."  
  
"Is it a girl or a boy?"  
  
"It's a girl mother."  
  
"AWWW! It must be Kinomoto-San!!!" His sisters screamed. Syaoran should've known that his sisters were still eavesdropping. But he of course blushed.  
  
"Kinomoto….Sakura? Ahh, isn't she you girlfriend?" His mother queered.  
  
Syaoran blushed harder, "Mother! She is not my girlfriend, besides the reason I called is that I'm helping her with her math homework since she is having trouble with it so I can't make it to dinner."  
  
"Ok, Xiao Lang, Ah! I have an idea! Why don't you two study over here? Maybe Sakura could even stay for dinner! We would like to get to know Sakura more."  
  
Syaoran couldn't say no to his mother, "Ok mother, I'll see if Sakura agrees."  
  
"OK Xiao Lang, hope to see you with Sakura. Bye"  
  
With that both of them hung up.  
  
Syaoran went to the living room finding Sakura sitting there eating the cookies and milk he gave her earlier.  
  
"Hey umm Sakura, *Sakura looks up* I just called my mother, and she would like to have you for dinner, but if you can't make it that's ok."  
  
"Sure I would love to, unfortunately I have to call Touya and tell him where I am."  
  
"K the phones over there" Syaoran said pointing towards the location of the phone.  
  
Sakura walked to the phone and dialed her home number.  
  
~Ring Ring Ring Ri-~  
  
"Moshi?" Touya's voice came on.  
  
"Hi Touya, I'm going to Syaoran's family house, he's going to help me with my math homework." Sakura answered rather calmly.  
  
There was a pause at the other end of the line.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*Back to where Touya is*~*~*~*  
  
Touya's face was really, really red.  
  
'She's going to be with the gaki? Oh well, I know he's not going to hurt her plus his family is going to be there so he can't do anything'  
  
"Touya? Touya? Touya, are you there?"  
  
"Huh, wha? Oh hai [yea]"  
  
"So can I?"  
  
"Yea…you can, just be back before it gets late."  
  
"Ummm okay, Touya, Arigato! [Thanks]" 'hmm I didn't think he would say yes so easily,'  
  
"Yea yea, bye kaijuu"  
  
"I am not a kaijuu!! [Monster]"  
  
"Yea, whatever kaijuu, bye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
After they both hung up Sakura said to Syaoran, "I can go!"  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Great, let's get going." With that they went into Syaoran's car.  
  
(Umm you're probably wondering why Syaoran didn't drive to or from school, umm just say that his apartment is kind of close to the school -_-;)  
  
The drive was pretty quiet. Syaoran and Sakura were pretty rested listening to the radio.  
  
They arrived at Syaoran's house. It was more like a mansion; it was huge, bigger than the Daidoujii's mansion.  
  
Syaoran went up to the guards and the guards opened the gates. He used his key and went in the mansion; they were 'greeted' by Syaoran's sisters.  
  
His sisters were very pretty, each one very unique. (Actually, I have no idea what they look like, -_-;;)  
  
"Ahh, Xiao Lang, you made it! And you also brought kawaii Kinomoto-San with you." His sister Xiefa exclaimed.  
  
Then all of a sudden all four of his sisters started to gather up to Sakura saying how kawaii and kurei she is.  
  
"Aww, she is soo pretty, no wonder why Syaoran is so crazy over her!" Fuutie said.  
  
Syaoran immediately blushed but fortunately for him Sakura didn't hear it for the rambling of his other sisters were heard over what Fuutie said.  
  
"Girls! Girls! Show some respect to our guest!!" A voice said.  
  
They all turned towards the voice, and in the doorway stood Yelan Li.  
  
She was old, yet very beautiful, like her daughters. (I'm saying that her daughters are beautiful too, I'm NOT saying that they are old)  
  
Yelan walked towards Sakura and smiled, which is what she didn't do very often.  
  
"Hello Sakura, my name is Yelan Li, I have heard many good things about you, I understand that you are the cards' mistress, don't worry I am not mad, (you understand why she would be mad right?) but glad that the cards are safe and are put to good use in your hands."  
  
Sakura blushed at her compliment, "Thank you."  
  
Yelan nodded and said, "I'm glad that you are able to join us for dinner, I hear that Xiao Lang here is going to help you with some homework, you can get started whenever you wish, dinner will start at 7:00 o' clock."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both nodded saying that they understood.  
  
"Good, we'll leave you alone now," Yelan, said while motioning her daughters to follow.  
  
After they were left alone, Syaoran spoke, "Sakura, I'm sorry abut my sisters," "Iie [no], your family is very nice, you don't need to apologize."  
  
"Yea, but still, my sisters can get a little hyper." Sakura giggled, "Yeah but I still like them."  
  
"I'm glad, do you want to get started now?" "Hoe? Get started on what?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head and chuckled, "Math silly, you know the main reason that you're here."  
  
Sakura blushed in embarrassment, "Oh yeah," "So, what are you having trouble on?" Sakura told him what she didn't get, and Syaoran explained each step to her and telling her to take down notes, cause those will help out later.  
  
Syaoran showed her shortcuts of how to find the answers and Syaoran did some sample problems and had Sakura figured it out. Sakura had a few steps mixed up but Syaoran took her pencil (with her hand still on it) and guided her through it, putting down the right steps, Sakura blushed at the feel of his hands on hers, Syaoran blushed even harder  
  
'What am I doing!?! I could of just used a different pencil. Her hand feel so soft and warm though, oh well I better go along with this so she doesn't suspects.'  
  
"And that's how you do it." Syaoran concluded, "Oh I see how you do it now…" Sakura said. "Here try some of these." Syaoran said as he wrote down some more sample problems. Sakura did all of them with ease. "Good job Sakura-chan" Syaoran said smiling at her. "Arigato Syaoran, its because you're such a great sensei!! The math teacher makes it so hard!" "Arigato Sakura-chan, now what else do you have trouble on?"  
  
This went on a while with Syaoran explaining, Sakura listening and taking down notes.  
  
Syaoran looked at the clock and it read 4:45. "Sakura, do you want to get something to eat?" "Sure, I could sure use a break."  
  
"Mom! Sakura and I are going out to eat! Syaoran yelled out to his mother in Chinese. "Alright!! Be back before dinner!" his mother yelled back.  
  
They went into Syaoran's car and Syaoran drove to a Chinese restaurant. They went in and got a table for two.  
  
It was a nice comfy, little place. Sakura and Syaoran looked at their menus and ordered some food. They ate and talked about the usual stuff.  
  
They both finished their meal in 30 minutes. Syaoran paid for both meals and asked Sakura, "We have about an hour and a half left, do you want to go somewhere?" "How about the park?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Sure, I was thinking the same thing."  
  
(Note: they are NOT talking about the park with the big penguin slide.)  
  
They drove to a park, the park was beautiful, with big trees and vast hills, with a sparkling, glistening lake in the center and flowers fields surrounding everything. In the distances, was a row of mountains.  
  
There were benches near the lake and trees, so people can sit and relaxed or just watch the view. Syaoran parked the car in the parking zone. There weren't much people in the park for some reason; there were only about 5 people here total. The time was now 6:00 so the sun is setting in the mountains giving a beautiful view. The sky was a purple-pink-blue-orange- yellow with white clouds streaked across it. (I saw that once, *sigh* it was sooo beautiful) The view was gorgeous.  
  
Sakura sat down on a bench with trees on the side, facing the crystal lake and the setting sun, half of it behind the mountains. Syaoran sat down next to her.  
  
"This is all so breathtaking," Sakura said, her eyes sparkling more than ever. Syaoran looked down at her, 'YOU are breathtaking, cherry blossom' "Yea, it is." Syaoran agreed. A few ducks and geese landed on the lake taking a bath. Syaoran and Sakura watched them peacefully.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura came closer towards the ducks and geese and fed them breadcrumbs, (I have no idea where they got the breadcrumbs from)  
  
A baby duck came closer to Sakura, "Aww its so cute." Sakura cooed.  
  
She went closer to the duck and fed it, she went closer until she slid on a rock and was about to fall over the ledge and into the lake, she screamed and was about to fall face forward into the lake, but someone caught her…. It was Syaoran (No, duh), both of his strong arms were supporting her body, and he swerved her around so that one of his arms were wrapped around her back while the other held her neck gently.  
  
(Know what I'm talking about?? If you don't, pretend that they are dancing and Syaoran 'dipped' her.)  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes gazing into each other eyes as if they were trying to seek each other's soul in their eyes. Either of them had a care in the world, as long as they had each other, nothing else in the world matters.  
  
(Can you picture that? I can. KAWAII)  
  
The sun was setting down into the sky and Syaoran's watch beeped.  
  
Syaoran helped Sakura to her feet. NOW they blushed, but Syaoran had the courage to speak first, "Are you ok Sakura?" "Hai [yea], arigato [thanks], I could of fell right into the lake." Sakura said blushing remembering when Syaoran held her.  
  
"Welcome, I'm just glad that you're ok." Syaoran said, blushing more red than Sakura, 'I can't believe I just held her there, like an idiot. Baka! Baka! Baka! Syaoran!! [Idiot or stupid I think, O_o]  
  
Then Syaoran finally noticed that his watch was still beeping, he looked at it and noticed that the time was 6:30pm. "Come on Sakura, we better get back, its almost dinner time." "Hai"  
  
The sun was fully behind the mountains, just barely giving out sunlight.  
  
The drive home was silent. They got home and were greeted by Wei, the butler. "Good evening Master Li, dinner shall be served soon." Wei said swiftly. "Thank-you Wei," Sakura said that she needed to use he restroom so she excused herself.  
  
Yelan came and told Syaoran to sit down, for she had something important to tell him.  
  
"Xiao Lang, you are 17 years old right now, I need you to get married at the age of 18 or 19." Yelan said looking in her son's eyes. "NANI?!?! Why?!" Syaoran yelled, bewildered [What] "Xiao-Lang, calm down, this is so because I am getting old and you need a bride soon, to continue the Clan,"  
  
Then Yelan stopped getting so serious, "Hmmm what about Kinomoto-san? She is a sweet, lovely girl, why she makes a wonderful daughter-in-law! Also she has possession of the clow-I mean Sakura Cards, that will make the clan stronger."  
  
"M-M-Mo-Moth-Mother!" Syaoran sputtered, he was very, VERY red in the face. Though he have to admit to the fact that having Sakura for a wife would be wonderful.  
  
His mother chuckled at her son's reaction, "Calm down, Xiao Lang, I was kidding." Yelan said as she started to walk out of the room but before she did she said, "Though it would be nice to Sakura as a daughter," She winked at Syaoran.  
  
Sakura went out a few seconds later. Syaoran looked at Sakura and blushed, remembering the conversation he had with his mother.  
  
"Come on Sakura, its time for dinner," Syaoran said. "Kay" Sakura replied.  
  
They went to the dining room to find that Yelan and the four sisters had already sat down. Fuutie, Fanren, Femei, and Xiefa were on one side while Yelan was on the other. Syaoran pulled out a chair for Sakura, she said an 'arigato' to him and sat down. Syaoran sat down next to her.  
  
Five chefs approach from different sides of the tables and served plates and plates of delicious food. There were lots of different foods spread around the big dining table. They sat down and ate. Yelan asked Sakura about school, life, you know the usual stuff. After they were done eating Sakura thanked them for having her and for that wonderful meal.  
  
Syaoran went back on preparing Sakura for the math test that was coming up. They were finally done and Sakura was exhausted. The time now is 10:30pm. "You better get home before you brother starts calling 911." Sakura giggled. "Yeah" "here I'll walk you, my car ran out of gas anyways." "K sure" Both blushed. Why you ask? I have no idea. Just wanted to make them blush HAHAHAHAHAHAH…..Kay I'll stop.  
  
Syaoran told Yelan that he was going home and was going to walk Sakura home. (Remember he lives in a apartment! Who knows why? Even I don't know why!)  
  
They were walking side by side silently. They finally arrived at Sakura's house. "Syaoran, thank you for helping me, it means a lot to me and thank you too for having me" Sakura said smiling, Syaoran smiled, "Sakura, you say thank you too much, it was my pleasure, and we are glad to have you over." "Yea… well goodnight!" "Good night Sakura-chan" Sakura didn't know why but she slowly leans towards Syaoran and gave him a peck on the cheek and raced to her door and opened it and slam it but not before she yelled, "Ja Ne! Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran smiled and walked back to his apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~Back to Sakura~*~*~*~  
  
Her back facing the door, face flushed, 'I can't believe I did that!! Baka Sakura!! [idiot or stupid] but that kiss felt so right, even though it was a small kiss on the cheek, it still felt soo right for some reason'(::raises one eyebrow:: 'some reason' eh?)'  
  
On the couch Sakura saw Touya watching T.V, "So you finally back eh kaijuu? [Monster] since you already did your homework at Li's house, go take a shower and go to sleep." Sakura was surprised that Touya did not yell at her and even more surprise when Touya didn't call Syaoran 'gaki' but instead he called him Li.  
  
Before going upstairs she hit Touya on the head…. really hard, "I am NOT a monster!" Sakura yelled. "Well you sure act like one." Touya said rubbing the bump on his head.  
  
But she did what Touya told her to, she went and took a shower and went straight to sleep dreaming about Syaoran.  
  
As for Syaoran, he was dreaming of a certain cherry blossom, the one known as Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
  
  
  
  
WHOOO WHEEE this has got to be my longest chapter!!! Whoa this took a few days to get done but this is out exactly one week before I last updated!! Ok ok I just read this over and realized that this chapter was StUpId!!!! Omg this was soo stupid but be gentle in the review -_- ^_^  
  
OH YEAH, how do you make italics or bold font show up here? PLEASE HELP ME WITH THAT!!!  
  
Ja Ne!! (o':'o)  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	12. wish hard enough, and it might come true

[pic]GOMEN NASAI!! I am so sorry for the long wait, it just that I was almost done with chapter 12, then my computer got jacked up then I lost everything, I felt so depressed because and it was going to be my longest chapter and I hate retyping the same thing, sooo anyways, after a couple of weeks [I mean months hehe] I for some reason went on ff.net and saw that I have a few new reviews, I read them all and them I read my past reviews and finally decided to start it over again because just ignoring it won't get it done! Oh and I have a ton of excuses- I mean reasons (^_^;;) why I haven't updated for so long! So here's chapter 12! Enjoy! (  
  
Disclaimer: Yah, you know it, I know it now lets keep it that way shall we?  
  
Key:  
  
"..." Talking  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
(...) Me blabbing  
  
[...] Translation of a word(s)  
  
~*~*~*NAME*~*~*~scene changes to the person's name  
  
*....* expressions/actions during speaking  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Reminder of what happened in chapter 11~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sakura needed help with her math and Syaoran volunteered to help. They went to Syaoran's house and began. Syaoran tutored (tutored not tortured, there's a difference hehe) Sakura, afterwards they got tired and went out to eat at a Chinese restaurant.  
  
When there were done they went to this park (not the park with the big penguin slide) and watched the scenery, Sakura almost fell in the lake but luckily Syaoran caught her. Syaoran's watch interrupted their 'magical' moment.  
  
Sakura had dinner with the Li family. When they were done Syaoran walked her home, Sakura went home to find Touya on the couch, she was surprised that Touya did not call Syaoran gaki but she shook it off, Syaoran and her both went to take a shower and went to sleep.. dreaming of each other..  
  
  
  
THE VALENTINE DANCE...  
  
Chapter 12 (YAY! Finally huh?) Another confession and One Magical Date  
  
Setting: In the classroom  
  
(Days skip all the way to the math test)  
  
Meiling and Syaoran went in the classroom and were greeted by Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Ohayo!" Tomoyo and Eriol both said. "Ohayo," Meiling and Syaoran replied. Shortly Jason appeared, "Ohayo minna!" He said. They all replied back.  
  
Syaoran look around, no sign of Sakura, "Where is Sakura-chan?" "Ah! Worried Li-kun? Don't worry your cherry blossom will show up soon, it's almost time for the bell to ring and you know how she is, always late but always manage to make it on time," Syaoran blushed when Tomoyo referred Sakura as his.  
  
Then all of a sudden Sakura rushed in with the roller blades still on her feet. She came in at a very fast speed. "Hoeeee! Watch out!" She yelled frantically. All the students quickly got out of the way. Sakura was heading right towards the overhead. She put her arms over her head and shut her eyes tightly to prepare for the crash. Somehow her blades won't stop, it was as if they were stuck or something, she was going at a fast speed. She was about 2 feet away from the overhead and she was getting closer...When something or should I say someone caught her.  
  
Sakura felt herself halt. She slowly opened her emerald eyes to find that it was Syaoran (DUH! ^_^;)who have caught her. Tomoyo whipped out her camera. Syaoran grabbed her waist and lifted her legs up. (He was carrying her) He looked at her deeply, once again lost in her emerald eyes. Sakura just stared at his fiery amber eyes.  
  
The class just looked admiring the 'couple'. "Are you ok?" Syaoran finally spoke, in a soft voice.  
  
Sakura snapped out of her trance and replied shakily, "H-H-Hai, Arigato." (Y-Y-Yes, thank you)  
  
Syaoran carefully placed her down. They both went to their respective seats; Sakura put her rollerblades in her bag. Soon the sensei came in and placed his briefcase on his desk. (umm ok Kero set Sakura's clock ahead by a few minutes so that she won't be late.so.blah I think u get the point)  
  
From behind Sakura's desk, Syaoran whispered, "Good luck on the test Sakura- chan," Sakura turned around halfway and gave him a smile, "Arigato Syaoran,"  
  
The sensei started to speak, "Now as you may have know, we have that important math test to do, I hope you all have study for this test is 75% of your grade." (That explains how important this test is, right?)  
  
There were a few groans from the class while the others remain quiet while the sensei passed out the sheets and the booklets. "As soon as you get your test sheet and booklet, you may start, and remember no cheating! If I catch you, I will confiscate your paper and you will fail automatically."  
  
Sakura looked at the booklet and the paper she had been handed to. She look at the problems in the booklet, 'hmm this stuff looks like the stuff Syaoran taught me' Sakura went to work right away. The test was easy for Tomoyo because math isn't a problem to her. Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol didn't have to take it since they are new, they would have to take it later. They will have to read a book until the test is over.  
  
After each problem was done, Sakura would check to make sure it was right.  
  
!~!~!~Time passes~!~!~!~  
  
"Ok class a ten minute warning, if you do not get done, I will have to grade on what you have so far.  
  
Sakura just finisher her last problem and she checked it, since she had a few minutes left she re-check all her problems to make sure that they were right. This test is very important to her and she can't fail, her grade is a bit low and she needs to bring it up.  
  
The bell rang. "Ok class, get in an orderly line and hand in your papers to me, and put the test booklets on my desk. Your test result will be posted on the outside wall soon, be sure to be there to check it out." The students did as they were told; Sakura placed the booklet on the desk and gave her test to the sensei. Syaoran was waiting for her outside.  
  
"So how did you do on the test?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled, "I think I did ok, at least I think so anyways, well I couldn't have done it without you Shaoran, arigato you helped me a lot!"  
  
Syaoran blushed a bit but smiled back, "It's not a problem Sakura, whenever you need help just ask me?"  
  
Sakura blushed, "Uh, thanks"  
  
Syaoran smiled nervously, "Its you're welcome, I'll always be ther for you" Syaoran felt nervous saying that.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo and the others show up. "So, Sakura, how'd you do?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. Sakura smiled, "I think I did ok, thanks to Shaoran's help."  
  
Eriol piped up, "Help? Did Syaoran tutor you?" "Hai" Sakura nodded. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Syaoran tutoring Sakura! And I missed it! WAIIIIIIIIII!!! It would've made such a kawaii tape!" Everybody anime-fell except Tomoyo. (Uhhh you know what I'm talking about)  
  
They all went to their next class which is history. (ZzZz(-_-)zZzZ)  
  
~*~*~*~*~Time passes to lunch time~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the bell rang Sakura rushed outside, eager to see how she did on the test, behind her were Meiling and Tomoyo trailing behind, "Sakura! Wait!" They yelled trying to catch up.  
  
There weren't much people there for they have gone to lunch already. Sakura looked at the list searching for her name, she found it and placed her finger on it and trailed it across the paper to the score.  
  
"Let's see, Kinomoto Sakura, a...91%! That's a -1! YAY!!" All the students near looked at her weirdly; Sakura blushed and apologized, "Gomen."  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling caught it with her and Syaoran, Eriol and Jason appeared, "What's up?" They asked, "Sakura is checking her score," Meiling explained. "So? How did you do Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura grinned, "I got a -1!"  
  
Everybody's eyes widen, "What!? Kinomoto actually passed a test?! And a math test while at that! What is this world coming to?!" Meiling said dramatically, the others laugh at this joke, Sakura frown cutely, "Mou! You don't have to be that sarcastic! If because of Shaoran's help here!" Sakura said, winking at Syaoran causing him to blush a little.  
  
"You guys go on ahead outside; I need to get something that I forgot in the classroom," Syaoran said. "And I need to use the restroom," Sakura said and with that they went their separate ways.  
  
Tomoyo, Jason, Meiling and Eriol got to the cherry blossom tree and were waiting for Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"You know... Xiao Lang is just too shy or nervous with Sakura," Meiling started. "Yeah I noticed, he's tough, really tough but when he's around Sakura, he's different, like he turns soft." Jason laughed, Eriol laughed along with him.  
  
"HEY...! Syaoran didn't forget about the date did he? The dance is coming up and they should have their date before that! Beside it was a deal after all, Syaoran wins over Michael, he gets a date!" Tomoyo said after a while.  
  
"Hey..that's right.. hehe, more torturing my cute descendent hehe," Eriol said smiling mischievously. "Well we have to tell him but we can't make sound so obvious!" Meiling said afterwards. They were busy discussing their plans when Syaoran and Sakura approach them.  
  
"Hey guys" Meiling, Jason, Tomoyo and Eriol jump at the voices. They turned around to find Sakura and Syaoran standing a few feet away from them. "What were you guys talking about?" Sakura asked them. Tiny sweatdrops were running down the four matchmakers heads. "NOTHING," They all said at the same time, they looked at each other and more sweatdrops rolled down their head.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both sat down, Sakura began to unpack her lunch while Syaoran eyed (more like glared) the matchmakers with suspicious eyes which caused more nervousness for the four.  
  
"So, anything new happened?" Syaoran asked coolly, the four let out a sigh in relief that Syaoran didn't ask any suspicious questions and began to feel more at ease. "Nothing except Huroni-Sensei's temper exploded." Jason said. Meiling giggled, "Yea, she was throwing her hands around because the class was talking too much and won't listen to her; it was kind of funny."  
  
The 6 (Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Jason.that's six right? Right.) Began to eat their lunch, they were talking about the usual stuff, what it might be in the future, they were also telling Jason about their Clow Card adventures.  
  
Afterwards it turned quiet, everybody was just eating lunch when Tomoyo thought that this was the perfect opportunity to bring up the bet, "Oh, Syaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoran..," Syaoran looked up with what looked like a scared look; he did not like that tone of that voice one bit. "..Y-yea?" Tomoyo gave out an evil grin to the others, "Did you or did you not forget that you and Michael had a deal. remember?"  
  
Syaoran's face turned a light pink all of a sudden. "W-w-w-well uh uhh err, HEY WAIT A MINUTE! How did you guys know about the fight? From what I remember, nobody was there, and Sakura, did you tell anybody? *Sakura shakes her head, meaning no* and I don't think Tsyuri would brag about losing," Syaoran said eyeing the four closely.  
  
Once again, small sweatdrops were rolling down the four matchmaker's heads, they did not think about this beforehand. What would they do? What would they say?  
  
"Uhh.someone saw the fight.." Jason started  
  
"And he was hidden.." Meiling said after.  
  
"He told a few people." Tomoyo attempted, Syaoran would get angry when he find out that they been spying on Sakura and him and Syaoran is very scary when he is angry.  
  
"So we overheard about the bet. Eriol finished. (Wow that was dumb, -.-)  
  
Syaoran didn't seem to believe them one bit, "I didn't see anybody." "WELL THEN HE MUDST BE HIDDEN VERY WELL THEN" Jason said quickly, scratching his head. Everybody look at him, he gave out a sheepish smile. "Anyways, Syaoran, what about the bet? You can't back out now; it was part of the deal." Syaoran turned pink. "W-W-Well, u-u-uhh I wouldn't mind *gulp* going with Sakura, it's just that I don't want to force her to go out with me."  
  
"I wouldn't mind." A voice said softly. Everyone turned to the voice, it was Sakura, her head was low but you can see a tint of pink on her cheeks. "Go Syaoran, ask her.." Jason whispered to Syaoran, urging him.  
  
"..Sakura...*Sakura looks up*..would you like to go out with me?...." Even though Sakura said she wouldn't mind, Syaoran was very unsure that she even wants to go. "I-I mean you don't have to of course, I'm not forcing you Sakura, you don't have to if you don't want to." Sakura looked up, blushing a bit but gave a small smile, "I said it and I will say it again, I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Then it's settled! Syaoran and Sakura are officially going out! *Of course Sakura and Syaoran blushed at this*" Tomoyo clapped her hands together. The lunch bell rang telling the students that their next class will start soon.  
  
Syaoran gave Sakura a small smile and said, "How about today? I'm free today *Sakura nods, agreeing that today is good* Ok..How about I pick you up at..uhh...." Syaoran looks at Tomoyo and the rest but especially Tomoyo and shakes his head, "Never mind, I'll tell you after school." Tomoyo's face faulted.  
  
(Hehe get it? Well if you don't, Syaoran don't want Tomoyo and the others to know the time because they will be spying on them but you know Tomoyo she got her ways. Hehe.. *silence*.. IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE FUNNY!! *Fake laughter in the background* ~ha ha ha~ -.o)  
  
~*~*~*~After School~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran was really nervous, this will be his first date with Sakura, maybe, just maybe they might have a chance at being together, suddenly Sakura showed and he tried to prevent himself from blushing yet he failed. He regained his composure.  
  
Sakura met up with Syaoran at the side of the school, "So what time?" Sakura asked but she did not blush at the sight of Syaoran "How about I pick you up at 6?" Syaoran was really surprised at how calm he was being. Sakura smiled, "6 is fine." "Do you want me to walk you home?" Syaoran asked nervously. "Hai, arigato" Sakura replied. And they went off.  
  
Of course behind a row of trees were Tomoyo, Eriol, Jason and Meiling, "So they are leaving at 6 eh? Eriol mused. "And we'll be there to record every moment of it hohoho!" Tomoyo laughed cheerfully. The others sweatdropped, "Won't Syaoran and Sakura be mad when he finds out that we been spying on them?" Jason asked, "Yea, Jason's right, I certainly don't want Kinomoto- san or Xiao Lang to be mad at me." Meiling said. "Oh don't worry about it! Just wait and see! They will confess their undying love to each other and they would just love to see what we taped and that would bring back memories!" Tomoyo said at a rather fast pace. The others sweatdropped at Tomoyo's hyperness.  
  
Syaoran took Sakura home and Syaoran went back to his apartment.  
  
Sakura put the key in the keyhole, turned it and heard a click, she opened the door. "Tadaima!" 'hmm, I guess Otou-san and Onii-chan aren't home....where's Kero anyways?'  
  
Then as if on cue, Kero came flying down, and you can tell he was eating because there is chocolate all over his face,(-.-) "Hiya Sakura! So how was school, anything new?" Kero asked.  
  
"Actually there is, Syaoran asked me out because of a bet and I passed my math test with a one minus," Sakura said casually and calmly.  
  
Kero mouth dropped open, his eyes went wide, "NANI?! Sakura! You-you- YOU got a 1-?!" Kero gawked. "Mou, you guy are so mean.." Sakura pouted and threw a pillow at Kero's face; Kero hit the sofa still with the pillow on his face. Kero didn't say anything about the date because he was so busy babbling about how the world is going to end. (hehe sorry if I made it seem like its impossible for Sakura to get a one minus on a test....heehe I find this kind of funny..^.^;)  
  
Sakura went into the refrigerator to fix herself a sandwich. When she was done, she sat at the table, with her hand on her chin, supporting her.  
  
'Shaoran......do you know that I love you? Ever since we were 12 and to now, I still love you. You said you love me when we were 12, do you still feel the same way? Or were you lying? It hurts; it hurts just wondering if you still feel the same way or not. I have to know, but I'm too scared to tell you.. afraid of rejection.  
  
If you leave again, I'll die, but I don't think you love me, like MAYBE but love, no. You asked me out to the dance probably because you are more comfortable with me than with all those strange girls or something...and oh yes...that date coming up today... just from a bet! A bet! Nothing more but out of friendship!! Oh well I might as well enjoy this friendship date, because that's all I'll ever be to Shaoran, a friend.'  
  
(Whoa did that come from me?! Well anyhoo how sad, Sakura thinks that Syaoran will never love her..well we gonna have to find out right? =?..)  
  
Sakura, now in her own little world suddenly stood up, "OH NO! The date! What'll I do?! What'll I wear?" Sakura yelled frantically, even though she said that this date will most likely mean nothing to Syaoran, she still have to look her best.  
  
"I know! I'll call Tomoyo! She's great at this kind of things," Sakura said and picked up her cell phone and dialed Tomoyo's number, on the first ring Tomoyo picked up the phone,  
  
"Moshi?"  
  
(Once again I'm not going to put who said that and who said what, only if they are needed)  
  
"Hai, Tomoyo, this is Sakura..I need your help."  
  
"My help? What do you need my help on Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said, as if she didn't know.  
  
"Uuhhhh, it's about the date..I need your help on what to wear and all that stuff."  
  
"Hai Sakura, you don't have to explain, I'll be right over."  
  
"Ah, arigato Tomoyo, you're the best!"  
  
"No problem Sakura, C-ya later!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
They both hung up after that.  
  
~*~*~Back to Sakura~*~*~ Sakura pushed the off button on her cell phone, she was about to put her phone back into her purse when the doorbell rang. 'Hmm, who could that be?' Sakura wondered as she opened the door to find Tomoyo with bags in her hands. "Tomoyo! H-h-how did you get h-h-here so fast?" Sakura stammered. Kero flew up out of nowhere, "Konnichiwa Tomoyo!" "Less talk more work!" Tomoyo shushed Sakura and push her up the stairs. Tomoyo went back down and gave Kero a brand new video game, (ya know, to keep him busy.) "OH WOW! Arigato Tomoyo!!" Kero yelled excitingly. He flew around the room, hugging the video game.  
  
Tomoyo hurried back upstairs. She put all her bags on Sakura's bed; she laid out the dresses too. "Ok, Sakura which dress do you like the best? I just made them this month." Sakura looked the 5 dresses over, all of them are beautiful but one caught her eye. She pointed to the dress she chosen, Tomoyo nodded, showing that she agree with Sakura's decision. Tomoyo packed the other dresses away, and she took the makeup out.  
  
"Oh Yea! Sakura! I have some great news! Jason and Meiling confessed their feelings! Now they are officially going out together!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. "Really? Jason and Meiling? How kawaii! That is so cool! I am so happy for Meiling," Sakura said.  
  
'I AM happy for Meiling, they will make such a kawaii couple! *sigh* everybody is a couple now except for me..oh, Syaoran.'  
  
"Wait a minute.you were there when they confessed?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo suspiciously. Tomoyo smiled sheepishly, "We were....s p y i n g on them. heeheehe,"  
  
"Tomoyo! Don't you think you ought to give them a bit of privacy?" Sakura said. "I know Sakura.It's hard to resist.Hey I have it on tape! Do you want to see it?"  
  
"..Ok! Yea! Here put the tape in the VCR." Sakura wanted to know how they confessed and what happened after it.  
  
Tomoyo popped the tape in the VCR and the tape started playing..  
  
*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~* Meiling and Jason were walking towards Meiling's apartment. Meiling looked up and smiled at Jason, causing him to blush. (^_^)  
  
(I don't know if I mention this already but Jason has kind of spiked black hair and has sky blue eyes)  
  
They were walking in silence, just enjoying the other's company. All of a sudden Meiling stopped, her head hung low. She knew she had to say it, she couldn't just avoid it forever, she was sure of it, sure of what she felt is true. Even a tough girl like her can have a nervous breakdown when it comes to things like this.  
  
Jason looked back, and went to Meiling, "Meiling-chan, what's wrong?" Jason asked, concern written all over his face. Meiling stayed quiet and Jason noticed this, "Meiling, you know you could tell me anything, we been friends for a while now." (Yah I know, they met for like a couple of days, but they really understand each other ok?)  
  
Meiling winced at this, 'Friends? Is that all he thinks of me? Maybe I shouldn't tell him.I mean he doesn't have to know....but then again, I won't rest until I do tell him'  
  
"Jason..I have something important to tell you, well at least its important to me, I know we been friends for a while now, but I'm sure what I'm feeling is true, the thing is..I love you! I know you don't feel the same way and.. Well I just had to tell you!!"  
  
Jason never spoke, he was shock. He looked at Meiling, her head was hung low but he could she tears falling down, before he had a chance to respond to this sudden confession, Meiling choked out, "I knew it! I ruined our friendship! (She's crying silently now and she's talking softly now) I could've just kept quiet.. I'm sorry to bother you with this, just forget this ever happened," And with that Meiling ran off, she didn't know where to but anywhere but with him.  
  
Jason went back to his senses and ran after Meiling, Meiling noticing this stopped and turned around, Jason also stopped, there were 10 feet separating them. "I know you're trying to make me feel better, you don't have to, we don't even have to talk to each other at school, and we're just going to pretend that we never met each other. *she gave a weak, small smile* I'll get over it..someday," Meiling said, her dry tears streaked her face and fresh new one replaced them. As soon as she said the last word she ran off again.  
  
Jason just stood there, thinking about how much he had hurt Meiling, he ran after her.  
  
Meiling was running at a fast speed, crying at the same time, and then she felt someone grabbed her arm, surprised she turned around to find Jason. Jason, still holding her arm gave her a smile and swiftly spun her around so her face landed in his chest, He wrapped his arms around her waist, (If you don't get it, they are hugging) Meiling was too shock to move or even talk so she let Jason do the talking while she enjoyed the comfort of being in his arms.  
  
"You know Meiling, you didn't even give me a chance to speak, *he gave out a small chuckle* the truth is that I love you too.I always had, from the first time I saw you come that door, I knew there was something special about you." Meiling struggled out of his arms; she stood in front of him, "No! No! You're just lying! You're just trying to make me feel better! You don't have to!" Jason looked at her tenderly, he grabbed her arm (gently) and pulled her to him, he held up her chin and looked at her tear-stained face, using his other hand he flicked away a tear that was running down her cheek, then the hand holding her chin brought her face closer to him and their lips met. 'Why is he kissing me when he doesn't love me?' her tears streamed down.  
  
They broke apart like about after 30 seconds, Jason smiled a little, "I love you and that is the truth, don't you feel anything special about that kiss? I certainly did, Meiling I was just shocked, I love you, I really do, no one else could ever compare to you," Meiling just stood there and then she jumped into his arms, and cried on his shoulders and this time it was tears of joy. (-.-CORNY-.-)  
  
~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~ (Tell me your opinion on it)  
  
"Kawaii." Tomoyo and Sakura both said at the same time. "They make such a great couple don't you agree?" Tomoyo said. She was on her belly with her hands supporting her head; her legs were going up and down. They were right in front of the TV. "Yea they are." Sakura said she was in the same position as Tomoyo.  
  
"So. when are you going to admit to Syaoran?" Sakura turned red, 'how did she know? It as if she can see right through me.. what to do? What to say?'  
  
"Hoe? What are you talking about Tomoyo?" Sakura said, pretending.  
  
"Don't play dumb Sakura; you know very well what I'm talking about,"  
  
"No I don't Tomoyo, plus we don't have time for this, we have one hour till 6!"  
  
"Don't change the subject Sakura, and we have plenty of time. So when are you going to admit you FEELINGS to Syaoran?" Tomoyo said stretching each word and emphasizing the word, 'feeling'.  
  
Sakura turned bright red, "See!" Tomoyo said giggling, "You're blushing as it is!" But Sakura's blush was soon gone, "Oh Tomoyo, what am I going to do? He doesn't love me.." Sakura said sighing.  
  
Tomoyo looked up, "What makes you say that? How can you be so sure? He fought for you, he protected you, he even asked you to the dance!"  
  
"I know..but to him, I'm just a friend, like if it was you, he would protect you too, and he just asked me to the dance because I know him well and the date was just from a bet."  
  
"Oh Sakura." Tomoyo looked at her friend sadly, Sakura has lost her faith. 'oh Sakura, Syaoran loves you. if only you knew, I hate seeing you sad like this but I promised Syaoran that I wouldn't tell. AGH one of you guys better confess soon,'  
  
"Well come on Sakura, sit on the chair and I'll get started on your face." She didn't wanted this conversation to get worse, most of all she didn't want Sakura to get upset.  
  
Sakura sat in the chair in front of the mirror and Tomoyo got started.  
  
She applied light, light blush to Sakura's cheek and she added pink eye shadow just above her eyes (meaning there is a thin streak of eye shadow on the bottom), and put on a touch of lip-gloss onto her lips. She didn't want to put a lot of make up on; Sakura wasn't that kind of person to wear much makeup anyway. Next she comb Sakura's hair and held the back hair with two hair clips, there was two strands of hair hanging down along with her bangs.  
  
This took a while because before Tomoyo was experimenting.  
  
It was almost time, just 20 more minutes; Sakura still has to get into her dress.  
  
Sakura went into the bathroom and got dressed, (note, the dress comes up, so Sakura's hair won't be messed up or anything)  
  
10 minutes Sakura came out to find Tomoyo with her camera in her hand. (^_^;) "Sakura! You look absolutely kawaii!!" Tomoyo practically squealed. Sakura sweatdropped, but she did looked 'kawaii'. Kero flew by and popped his head in Sakura's room, "What are you doing all dressed up Sakura?" Kero said, looking Sakura up and down.  
  
"She's getting ready for her date with Syaoran!" Tomoyo said with stars in her amethyst eyes.  
  
"NANI!!! A DATE?! AND WITH THE GAKI!?" Kero fumed, a vein popping out of his head.  
  
"Calm down Kero, the date doesn't mean anything; it's just part of a deal." Sakura said calmly with a look of sadness in her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura sadly; Sakura seems to have lost her faith in Syaoran.  
  
"Well I don't care! As long as it's with the Chinese gaki, I won't allow it!!" Kero was outraged. (If Kero get this mad.imagine Touya's reaction! Hehee)  
  
"Come on Kero," Tomoyo yanked Kero's ear and headed towards the living room. "Owww! Tomoyo!! Let go!! That hurts!! OWWW!" Kero cried, getting 'dragged' away by Tomoyo. From in there, she yelled, "Use this time to get ready!" Sakura sweatdropped, "Hai."  
  
~*~*~*~ In the Living room~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo let go of Kero's ear, "Ouch. Tomoyo, why did you do that for?" Kero whined, rubbing his ear. "Listen Kero, you can't stop Sakura from going to that date!" Tomoyo said, looking at Kero.  
  
"Oh yes I can, I can turn in Cerberus (or Keroberus, I think thats how you spell it. correct me plz.) and fried that gaki!" Kero said, smiling. Tomoyo crossed her arms, "No that's not what I meant, you and I know that Sakura loves Syaoran, and Syaoran loves Sakura, they are just too shy and afraid to admit their feelings, seriously Kero, this is the perfect opportunity for them!"  
  
"NANI!? You honestly going to think that I'm just going to let Sakura go out with that gaki?!"  
  
"Come on Kero, don't you want you mistress to be happy? She deserves happiness,"  
  
Kero made a face, "Yeah the gaki was the one that's been causing her sadness for 5 years!"  
  
Tomoyo kept a determined face on, "Yeah, but now he's back and all that going to change."  
  
"But he's just going to break her heart again!"  
  
"No he won't, Syaoran's not like that and he truly loves her, I know it,"  
  
"...I don't know about this. I want Sakura to be happy, but I don't' trust the Chinese gaki."  
  
Tomoyo grinned, Kero's about to change his mind, she brought out a can of pudding out, (don't ask me where she got it from) "Maybe this will help you change your mind." She said, waving the can of pudding in front of Kero.  
  
Kero's eyes followed it and he was drooling.. "Yea that's right, the gaki can go out with Sakura, heck, he can marry her is he wants."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Here's another new video game Kero, to keep you from getting bored." Kero broke out of his trance, grabbed the pudding and hugged Tomoyo, "ARIGATO!!!! Pudding and video games!!! This just keeps getting better and better!!"  
  
~*~*~*~Back to Sakura~*~*~*~ She checker herself in the mirror one last time, the doorbell rang, Sakura gulped, that would be Syaoran, why are you nervous? You know he doesn't love you' Sakura said to herself, sadly.  
  
"Sakura don't come down until when I give you the signal. I want to give you an entrance!" Sakura sweatdropped at this.  
  
~*~*~ Tomoyo~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo answered the door (with her camera ^_~) to find a dashing Syaoran, he dressed simply, but he looked incredibly handsome. He was wearing a black shirt with a beige jacket covering it; also the pants match so it was a tuxedo except with the bow tie or tie.  
  
"Uhh. Hi Tomoyo, I didn't know expect to see you here, where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked nervously.  
  
"Ohohohoho! Look at you Syaoran! You look soo handsome!! Ahh, a little impatient are we? *Syaoran blush* Just wait till you see Sakura!! She's getting ready for you," Tomoyo winked at Syaoran and zooming her camera on Syaoran. "Come in," Tomoyo said 'escorting' him in. They both sat down on the couch, "Hey! Sakura! You could come down now!" Tomoyo yelled. "Hai, just a minute! I need to find my purse!" Sakura yelled from upstairs.  
  
"So Syaoran, are you going to tell her soon?" Tomoyo asked, putting her camera away. (for now! ^_^)  
  
Syaoran blushed, "I hope so, I have to tell her soon, but I'm so afraid, how will she react? Maybe now isn't a right time. maybe later like at the dance or something."  
  
"Syaoran you worried too much. you'll never know until you try," Tomoyo said. Then both heard the bedroom door shut, and heard footsteps. Syaoran stood up, Sakura gracefully came down the stairs, Syaoran eyes went wide, she was gorgeous!  
  
Sakura was wearing a cerulean blue dress. The dress was simple yet very elegant, the bottom half of the dress is out a just a little with two layers of white underneath it, as for the top part it was in a v- shape neck collar and was sleeveless, the top part was outlined with a darker blue and decorated swirls were on the dress.  
  
(hehe thought of that in 20 seconds, I'd be amazed if you can picture it! ^_~)  
  
Now Sakura and Syaoran are face to face with Tomoyo in the side (^.^) recording every precious moment. Syaoran brought his hands back and one came out producing a single red rose. He brought it closer to Sakura, "For you." He said smiling and blushing at the same time. "Arigato," Sakura said monotonously, she took it in her hand and admired its beauty.  
  
"Well Tomoyo, we'll be on our way now" Sakura said smiling. "Hai, have a great time!" Tomoyo replied back cheerfully. Syaoran went up ahead and opened the door for Sakura. He did the same when they got into his car, ' remember stay calm, you don't have to tell her now, maybe later, just stay calm and act casual' Syaoran reminded himself as he went to the drivers' seat.  
  
~*~*~*~Tomoyo~*~*~*~ Still in the house, Tomoyo called out the gang, who was this whole time was hiding in the Kinomoto's backyard. "Come one guys! We have to get a move on! I bet they already left!" Tomoyo said to the others, (which is Meiling, Eriol and Jason. DUH) the rest of the gang just nodded and headed out to Jason's car. They started it, found Syaoran's car stopped at a red traffic light and started following them.  
  
~*~*~*~S+S~*~*~*~((you guys aren't confuse by this are you? That doesn't mean that it goes to that person's POV, but to the place. )  
  
The ride was silent so far, both Syaoran and Sakura were pretty rested listening to the radio. "So Sakura-chan, how did your onii-chan and that stuffed animal take it when they found out?" Syaoran said, hoping to a get a conversation started. Sakura laughed a bit remembering Kero's little outburst. "Kero took it surprisingly well," Sakura lied, "And Touya onii chan wasn't home so he didn't know about it but I'm sure Tomoyo will inform him," Sakura added.  
  
"Well don't expect a happy, giddy Touya when you get home," Syaoran laughed, so did Sakura soon after.  
  
"So where are we going?" Sakura, asked trying not to face Syaoran, remember he doesn't love you! Not EVER!' Sakura reminded herself, she bit her bottom lip, being here with Syaoran alone is enough and knowing that Syaoran doesn't have any feelings for her is worse. When Syaoran didn't answer she turned to look at him.  
  
Syaoran felt Sakura's stare on him and he truly want to look back but he can't because he was on the road. But he smiled, he smiled his rare smile, a smile only meant for Sakura. *Sakura couldn't help but blush seeing his smile,*  
  
(Get it?! Sakura won't blush because that means she's losing control and fall more in love with Syaoran, she's trying not to love him because that means heartbreak (, so she keeps reminding herself that Syaoran doesn't love her, so that's why she's not blushing sometimes, I hope that explains a bit)  
  
"I only have one thing planned tonight and that's where we're going to go first, for the rest of the evening I thought we could go where the night takes us," Syaoran answered, smiling mysteriously.  
  
After a short while, the car went to a halt and Sakura looked out the window to see the restaurant that Syaoran and she went to for lunch except for dinner they serve candlelight dinners.  
  
The Chinese restaurant's name is Dyaikos'. [Die-ay-koes] (-.-;; I tried ok?!) Sakura saw Syaoran outside her window and saw him opening the door for her, "Arigato" She smiled and stepped out.  
  
They went to a special section of the restaurant that Sakura never noticed before; Syaoran had the spot reserved; now Sakura noticed that the restaurant isn't all that small anymore. They were greeted by the waitress and she led them to a table, gave them their menus and also two glasses of water and went away to give them time to make their order.  
  
~*~*~*~ The gang- M+J & E+T! ~*~*~*~  
  
They managed to get a table of four RIGHT by S+S's table, but Sakura and Syaoran won't we able to spot them because there is a not too thick wall in between of the 6. The wall had big Chinese writings that went through, so if you peek in on of the letterings you could see what is going on the other side. (Hope you guys get that part. ^.^;;) ~*~*~S+S~*~*~  
  
Both had the menus covering their faces. You could tell that they did not want to face each other. "So, what are you ordering, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked, bringing down his menu a little. Sakura also brought her menu down a bit, "I don't know Syaoran, and everything looks so tasty! I can't choose. onegai can you order for me?" Syaoran smiled, "Sure," Soon a waiter came in between them to take their order. Syaoran looked at the waiter and told him their order; the waiter wrote everything down, repeated it to make sure he got the right order then left.  
  
"Syaoran.. You ordered so much, are you sure you'll be able to afford this?" Sakura looked at Syaoran whom sat across her.  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Don't worry about it, I can afford it, just relax," Sakura felt herself melt under his gaze. "Alright, if you say so," Sakura said, avoiding eye contact with Syaoran  
  
Neither of them spoke for a while.  
  
~*~*~*~M+J & E+T~*~*~*~ "Agh, none of them are talking!" Meiling growled, looking through one of the letters. "I know! They have to get into a conversation soon! They're like zombies or something!" Tomoyo said, adjusting her camera lens to fit through one the Chinese letters. The guys sweatdropped at their girlfriends, "Eek! Look guys! Syaoran's blushing!" Tomoyo squealed quietly. The guys immediately got out of their seats and rushed over and squished themselves between Meiling and Tomoyo, "Hehe, cute little descendent is blushing." Eriol smiled his mysterious smile, Jason laughed softly.  
  
From behind them they heard a voice, "Umm..uhhh.May I take your order?" A waitress said with a sweatdrop on her head.  
  
All four shook and raise their heads and bumped into each other, "OWW!" came from all four, they looked at the waitress and smiled sheepishly with fairly large sweatdrops on their heads.  
  
(heheh I thought that was funny)  
  
~*~*~Back to S+S~*~*~  
  
Their order came and it took three waiters/waitresses to bring their food. There were 3 candles in the middle of the table so there wasn't that much space. The waitress set up the plates and silverware. They set up the food and the food that won't fit in there was set on a small table on the side that had wheels on the bottom so it's movable. (hope you guys get it.)  
  
Sakura stared at the food, "Hoeee... Syaoran, are you sure that we're able to eat all this?" Sakura asked staring at the food.  
  
There is a lot of food on the two tables; there are beef, pork, noodles, shrimp, fish, chicken, all kinds of cooked vegetables and more.  
  
Syaoran smiled again, "Don't worry, I don't know what you like to eat, so eat what you want and as much as you want," Sakura smiled, Syaoran thinks of everything, and she was positive that he can afford because when she saw his mansion she knew that he was rich but of course! He IS the Li Clan Leader after all!  
  
Sakura picked up her chopsticks and tried one of the sauce-covered shrimp and slowly put it in her mouth, Syaoran watched her every move. Slowly in her mouth, Sakura began to chew it then swallow it.  
  
"Ah, it's delicious!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Syaoran gave out a small grin, "I'm glad."  
  
(Yes I know, Syaoran was blushing too much now he's smiling to much. so don't bother to point that out! -.-;;)  
  
They ate in silence when suddenly one of them decided to speak up, "So, so do you know where we're going after this Shaoran," Sakura said while using a napkin to wipe the edge of her mouth. "I'm not sure yet, I'm still thinking about that." Syaoran answered truthfully.  
  
"Oh, ok, so how's life treating you?" Sakura asked, still avoiding eye contact with Syaoran. 'He doesn't love you, remember that, oh why did I ever agree to go? I could've said that I was busy, he doesn't love me and that's that, *sigh* I might as well enjoy this since I'm nothing but a 'friend' to him'  
  
Syaoran looked up at Sakura and wondered why Sakura was look at another direction, but he answered her anyway, "Been great ever since Meiling realized that the love I have for her is only as a cousin and nothing more. It's been nice not having her clinging on my arm," Syaoran chuckled, Sakura laughed softly, "Glad to hear that, and did ya know? Meiling and Jason are together now!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"Really?" Syaoran said, arching up his right eyebrow, and continued, "I don't entirely trust that guy, Jason, but I'm sure Meiling knows what she's doing, just as long she's happy then I don't mind, well bottom line is that I'm just glad that she has someone to care for her."  
  
'yeah, unlike me..' Sakura thought, "Yeah me too, as long she's happy then I'm happy."  
  
~*~*~Back to the matchmakers~*~*~ Meiling smiled, her friends really did care about her.  
  
"This is getting to be boring." Eriol said with a sigh. Tomoyo looked at him, "How can this be tiring?? It's so kawaii!! I bet they are about to spill their feelings out any second! AND I'm going to capture every moment of it! HOHOHO!" Everyone looked at Tomoyo with sweatdrops.  
  
~*~*~*~S+S~*~*~*~ They continued eating and chatting altogether, Syaoran was glad that at least they are talking, that they are acting that they known each other all their lives, both weren't acting shy or anything, they just talked casually as if they were the best of friends. (You know what I mean right? Well I couldn't really explain it...)  
  
Time passed and both claimed to be full, Syaoran paid the bill and they went out of the restaurant, so did Tomoyo, Meiling, Jason and Eriol.  
  
They went to the car and Syaoran, once again opened the door for Sakura and went to his side of the car. When they stopped once again at a red traffic light, Syaoran began to think of where he would take Sakura; he wanted her to a place that is special, a magical place you can say. suddenly he got the perfect idea for a place!! He made a left turn and started to drive towards the park, (not the penguin slide park but the one they went to in the previous chapter) Sakura noticing where they were headed spoke up, "Shaoran, are we going to the park?" Syaoran let a smile out, "You could say that."  
  
And indeed they did ended up at the park, Syaoran parked his car and went to Sakura's side and opened the door for her, after they got out Syaoran went to the center of the parking lot, Sakura followed suit.  
  
Nobody was at the park at this time; it was empty, completely deserted. All you could hear is the breeze blowing past the massive trees, sending out a gentle, rustling sound. Syaoran just stood there with Sakura right behind him, obviously she was confuse. Syaoran looked in all directions making sure that no one is around then Syaoran around turned and faced Sakura, he smiled and said softly; "Give me you hand and close you eyes," Sakura gave out a puzzled look but held out her hand and squeezed her eyes shut tight.  
  
Syaoran took her hand in his, Sakura blushed feeling his warm hand in hers, she heard him chanting something but couldn't hear it clearly.  
  
She felt herself being lifted up somehow yet the feeling was strange, it was as if she was levitating! Yet she didn't open her eyes. She felt wind brush against her hair and her face. But she didn't open her eyes, she wanted to see what was going on yet she stayed patient.  
  
After what seem like 1 or 2 minutes, Syaoran said, "You can open your eyes now Sakura. Sakura opened her emerald eyes let out a little yelp! She was flying in mid air. Syaoran laughed quietly, "Shaoran..what's going on? How.. how.?" Sakura stuttered. Syaoran laughed again at her reaction, "You'll find out soon enough, oh and the flying thing, it's because of this," He said, taking his other hand he took something out of his pocket, revealing a small cylinder shape stone.(they are still holding hands)  
  
The stone was made out of jade and it has delicate carvings on it, wrapped around the top of the stone was a piece of thin red string, which held three small feathers at the top. It was about 1 and a half inches long and about 1 and half centimeters thick. Right now the stone glowed a bright green color.  
  
(Yes, I thought of that in 30 seconds)  
  
Syaoran gave the stone to Sakura, Sakura took it (with her other hand) and inspect it, she gave it back to Syaoran afterwards. He placed it back securely in his pocket.  
  
They were still in the air, their hands the only thing connecting them, "C'mon, I got a special place to show you." Syaoran winked and he went forward a bit. Sakura went too far and Syaoran yanked her back and her face smack in his chest. Both blushed madly, Syaoran thought Sakura might be uncomfortable with this, so he began unwrapping his arms around her yet Sakura hugged him tighter, she felt safe in his arms. Syaoran smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
He flew forward, not a very fast speed but now a slow speed either. They flew through the night sky, sometimes Sakura allowed herself to raise her head to see where they where going. Other times she would just rest her head on Syaoran's chest. She was going to enjoy this moment even though he doesn't love her.  
  
After what seem like 5 minutes or so they landed, Sakura took a step away from Syaoran and her eyes drank everything in, the place was like a small version of a forest!! It has trees and a path leading to a valley. But at the starting point of the path was a cliff. And if you look, you can see all of Tomoeda. (sp?) Right now they are standing on the cliff. "Wow, Shaoran. what is this place? I never noticed it before.. Sakura said, still staring into the view.  
  
~*~*~ The matchmakers, we haven't forgotten about them have we?~*~*~  
  
Jason parked his car right next to Syaoran's, all four got out. "Well his car is here but where exactly is he?" Meiling said, looking around.  
  
"They don't seem to be around here, they're probably out to the farther end of the park," Tomoyo said getting out her camcorder.  
  
So the four split up, hoping to find Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
After a long while, they met up at the parking lot, "WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY?!" yelled Tomoyo, she was disappointed missing recording Syaoran and Sakura, whatever they are doing now.  
  
"Calm down Tomoyo," Eriol said from behind, putting his hands on Tomoyo's shoulder.  
  
"But where could they be?....What if something happened to them?" Jason said, his face showed anxiety.  
  
Meiling smiled slightly, "Don't worry, Xiao Lang and Sakura can take care of themselves,"  
  
"Let's wait in the car.." Tomoyo said, running out of ideas, "They're bound to come back here soon, it's getting dark and they will have to come home soon.  
  
"Good idea, Tomoyo" Eriol sad and then all four waited in the car.  
  
(...that was weird hehe)  
  
~*~*~S+S continuing right where we left off~*~*~  
  
Syaoran smiled, "It's my special place. People can see it yet they can't reach it, the front part is hidden by tress, only the cliff is showing, they just think it's just part of the park, only the birds can reach it, I found this place back when I was around ten years old, I just go to this place to get away from Meiling, or to think, its especially beautiful at night." "Oh, well it sure is beautiful," Sakura said, still in awed.  
  
"C'mon, this isn't the best part," Syaoran took Sakura's hand and ran towards the end of the path, Sakura ran too to keep up with him, her blue dress flowing behind her.  
  
At the end of the path was the valley, there were massive trees and a small waterfall near which poured into a small pond. (Pond?! Hehe lake sounded weird. I didn't know what to put!) Near the water was a cave, there were vast hills too. Fireflies came and surrounded Sakura and Syaoran, Sakura giggled at this, "Wow, this is like a dream come true! This place is so beautiful." Syaoran nodded, and smiled at Sakura, she was dancing with the fireflies. He was let a sigh of content. Syaoran sat down and leaned against one of the many large trees and just watched Sakura. The tree was near the ending point of the path and it faced the waterfall. Sakura twirled around, making her dress spin out a little.  
  
'she's always so cheerful and carefree, well that's one of the many reasons why I love her.' Syaoran thought, still watching Sakura.  
  
Sakura stopped and tried to catch one of the fireflies but failed, after several attempts she gave up. She went up and sat down right next to Syaoran, the tree was so wide that both Syaoran and Sakura's back didn't even covered all of it!  
  
They both gaze into the night sky, it seemed especially beautiful tonight, the sky was black yet some parts seemed to look like dark purple. Many stars were out and were shining brightly, giving a radiant glow to the valley. The moon was full and big, and white; it was so close you could almost see the craters on it.  
  
"The stars are beautiful, ne? Sakura said still staring mindlessly into the night sky, Syaoran looked down at Sakura, she was so beautiful! The bright stars seem to give her face this shine. After a few seconds Syaoran answered her, "Yes, yes they are"  
  
Just then a shooting star zoomed across the sky, "Look! Shaoran! A shooting star!! Make a wish!" Sakura said excitedly. Syaoran looked down at Sakura as she closed her eyes, her lips were moving yet no sound came out. 'I wish Syaoran would love me even though it seems highly unlikely but I still wish and hope that he loves me as I love him'. After a few seconds Sakura opened her eyes and smiled brightly at Syaoran, "Done!" Syaoran smiled at Sakura, she was so cute sometimes, Sakura looked up at Syaoran, his chestnut hair blowing softly in the breeze, "What did you wish for Syaoran?"  
  
"I didn't wish for anything." Syaoran said tenderly.  
  
"Hoe? Why not?"  
  
"Because I didn't need to.."  
  
"..Oh.." Even though Sakura didn't fully understand.  
  
'I love you Sakura.. at least I'm with you right now and that's also a wish come true..' (Awww! How Kawaii!)  
  
They continued to look at the stars when Syaoran felt Sakura shiver, "Are you cold? Here, take my jacket," Syaoran started to remove his jacket when Sakura stopped him, "Iie, you're going to get colder than I am right now, it's not fair, you keep the jacket and I'll be fine."  
  
Syaoran didn't give up that easily, "Take it, I'm not cold at all, I don't mind the cold either, I'm used to it and besides I wouldn't forgive myself if you got sick or something," Syaoran said handing his jacket to Sakura.  
  
Sakura knew Syaoran wouldn't take his jacket back, so she politely took it and said Arigato. She put it around her, it was a bit loose but comfy nonetheless.  
  
They looked at the stars again, entranced by its beauty; it was like if they were under a spell or something.  
  
'This is the perfect opportunity to tell her, but I'm not sure, what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if all she ever wanted us to be are friends? What if she will never accept my feelings..' All the 'what ifs' swarm around in Syaoran's head. 'Like Tomoyo said, I'll never know until I try.'  
  
"Sakura I ha-" Syaoran was cut off when he felt Sakura's head slump down on his shoulder, he blushed, but he didn't mind. He shifted his head slightly to look down at Sakura to find her eyes closed! She was sleeping! Syaoran smiled at Sakura, she looked like an angel with the stars light emitting luminosity on her face. 'I guess this isn't the time to tell then.' Syaoran thought as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face and gently tucked it behind her hair, he stroked her face lovingly. Sakura mumbled something that Syaoran didn't hear clearly but chose to ignore it, Syaoran could tell Sakura was having a good dream because her lips formed a little smile. What he didn't know is she was dreaming of him. (^____^)  
  
He was really lucky to have met someone like Sakura.  
  
He didn't want to ruin the moment and wake her so instead he just stayed like that, looking at the stars with Sakura by his side.  
  
He carefully lifted his arm and looked at the time, 9:53 pm. 'I going to have to get Sakura home or Touya or Kero won't be pleased'  
  
He carefully sat up holding Sakura's head in substitute for his shoulder. Gingerly, he lifted her up, putting one of his arms under the bend of Sakura's knees and the other supporting her back. (he's holding her incase you guys couldn't figure it out ^.^;)  
  
He chanted a few words and felt the stone inside his pocket glowing. Soon he was lifted in the air; he flew until he reached the parking lot. He was surprised to see two cars instead of just his. He opened the back seat, it was hard but he managed to open it anyways, he gently placed her inside. He closed to door and opened his door when he heard something from inside of the other car!  
  
Peering in his eyes widen, in the front seat was Jason, he head leaning on the steering wheel, and Meiling who next to him in the front, her head was leaning on Jason's shoulder. In the back was Tomoyo, her body stretched out and took most of the back seat, her head was on Eriol's lap. On one of her hands held her camcorder. (^_^;;) Eriol was just leaning back, his hands on Tomoyo's hair and face.  
  
Syaoran realized they were spying on them at the restaurant! But they didn't seem to spy them at the park. He smirked and opened his car door, quietly started the engine and drove off.  
  
He parked his car houses away from the Kinomoto's residence. He carried Sakura again, he got to her house and went to the side, he hopped swiftly from tree branch to tree branch. (He's strong) With difficulty he managed to opened her window, he went in (wow that window must pretty be wide then huh? Hehe) and laid her down at her bed. He pulled the covers on over her to protect her from the cold.  
  
He sat there by her side as if leaving her could be leading her to death. He caressed her cheek slowly and soothingly and just sat there, staring at her. Sakura mumbled something incoherent. Syaoran smiled, he removed his hand and sat up. He leaned his head down slightly and just gazed at her, his long, unruly bangs covering his eyes.  
  
She looked so peaceful and serene. Tranquility was in the air. Everything was just so quiet except for the faint breeze carrying its wind past the trees making a gentle melodic rusting sound. The faint sounds of crickets chirping echoed throughout the night.  
  
He could not even find the words to describe her, no words could possible describe her. She was like an angel sent from heaven whose main priority was to make everyone happy. Well she succeeded. Back then, Syaoran thought there wasn't really a reason to live until he met her. However, something more happened. He fell in love with her. For five years. The love for her that he felt five years ago didn't rust away. The love he felt for her now was more than he felt five years ago.much much more. And he would never love someone else as much as he loves her.. But the question is.. does she feel the same way? 'no way.. but then why did she accept to go to the dance with me?.... as a friend?.... or more.?..'  
  
He planted a soft, light kiss on her cheek; he smiled, "Good night, Ying Fa," With these last words and newfound confidence and this urge to tell her his feelings for her soon, he hopped out the window and closed it and headed home. 'Tonight I didn't get a chance to tell you but I promise I will..soon, and I will be awaiting your answer'  
  
~*~*~Downstairs~*~*~ Downstairs Touya was pacing back and forth nervously (Kero been sleeping for the past 4 hours) I can't believe she actually go out with the stupid Chinese gaki! What was she thinking of?! If that gaki even touches a hair on her, I swear I'll murder him! 'Touya thoughts were interrupted when he heard something upstairs. (Syaoran closing the window)  
  
"What was that?" Touya said out loud to no one in particular. He went upstairs and noticed the noise came from Sakura's room, he opened the door to see..Sakura sleeping?!  
  
'NANI?! Was she sleeping this whole time?! Was Daidoujii just joking around? ..oh well, as long as she is not with the stupid gaki then I don't care, can't believe I worried all over nothing.' Touya closed the door gently as to not wake up Sakura and went to his own room to get some sleep himself.  
  
(Note that Touya did not see Sakura's dress because the covers covered her dress so Touya couldn't see anything but her head and neck. ^_~)  
  
~*~*~Jason's car LOL~*~*~  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo said, gently raising her head and stretched. She looked around, everyone was sleeping! As if she just remembered something she looked outside.oh no..Syaoran's car is gone! Her faced pale, then he must've found out and OH NO she didn't get to record the kawaii moment, "OH NO!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! " this woke everybody up, "huh? What happened? What's wrong Tomoyo?" All three said. "WHAT HAPPENED IS THAT WE FELL ASLEEP!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Tomoyo wailed some more..  
  
  
  
YIPPEE!! I finished! Yea! Definitely my longest chapter!! Well I'm glad to have started writing this chapter! This is my favorite chapter!!! I noticed something. the most review I got for each chapter is 11! I think because it hasn't been updated!! Now you guys better review or I won't update!! SO THERE!  
  
IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES When I update I will notify the people who left their email address in the previous chapter so if you want to be inform whenever this fic is updated then you HAVE to review and LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS IN THE REVIEW!! and review as much as you want! It doesn't bother me! hehe  
  
I NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME WITH THE JAPANESE! (does that even make sense?!)  
  
This fic will only have about 1-3 chapters left, I still have some problems I need to work out, like what am I going to do with Okita and Michael?! Agh so hard, my brain hurts from all the thinking.. You what will make me feel better? REVIEWS YES PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
And before I forget. REVIEW! (Flames will be pointed at and laughed at)  
  
Just click on that button that says, 'click here to submit review' I don't care if you just put one word, JUST REVIEW!!  
  
Thank you! See you next chapter!!  
  
Pochacco (o':'o)  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
(LEAVE YOU EMAIL ADDRESS IN THE REVIEW {and tell me} IF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFY ON UPDATES) 


	13. facing reality & dinner fun

A.N Hey! Gomen for the wait! I would have posted it up sooner but I couldn't login, heck ff.net was screwed for me. Chapter 13 is (finally) here! .this is a long and boring chapter though, nothing really happens . I just need another chapter then the dance cause it be weird chapter 12 was the 'date' then after that is the dance already. So I though a chapter in between would work.  
  
P.S Quite a bit of swearing in this chapter.you have been warned... ^_~ Should I make this pg 13? Or higher? Tell me after you read this chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Reminder of what happened in chapter 12~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Tomoyo remembered about the bet and mentioned it to Syaoran, she said that he couldn't back out and it was a deal! Syaoran did asked Sakura out. but Sakura thinks that the only reason that he is asking her out is because of the bet, true, that's part of it but Syaoran actually wanted this date to happen. They had dinner and went to Syaoran's secret place. They were looking at the stars and Syaoran was about to confess when he was cut off when Sakura feel asleep on his shoulder. he took her home and put her on the bed and went home himself.  
  
Tomoyo and the gang were spying on them the whole time but were unable to when Syaoran went to the secret place. They didn't know where it is because only something that could fly could reach it. ______________________________________________________________ ___________  
  
Hey! Thanks domo-arigato for the fantastic reviews!!  
  
Review Responses: (I don't know, I felt like I had to do this...^.^;;)  
  
(If you don't want to read this all then just scroll to where the title is)  
  
NET: Thanks for reviewing! You were one of my very first reviewers and you -kept on reviewing! Thanks! I appreciate it! You are actually the only one who reviewed from chapter one and kept on reviewing today.arigato!  
  
  
  
Amy .star: Hehe thanks a lot! I guess the flamers better watch their backs then, huh?  
  
Emma: @_@....homework.ugh.. hehe, Arigato! Nice to know that you liked it the story!  
  
setsu:. Thanks for reviewing and I guess they are a bit slow in the story..after you read this chapter, you can tell that I want Sakura to feel that Syaoran would never love her, and would reject her. by the way what's a pessimist? ^.^;; Hehe, Chapter 13 here!  
  
kya: thanks for the info, and also thank you for reviewing!  
  
Mitski: Hey!! Appreciate your long review! Hehe, well you updated your story waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay faster than I did! Hehe, how do you do it? Make the chapters come out fast and good altogether? Hehe well thankies for reviewing!  
  
little-wings: yeah, I thought that part was funny too, thanks for reviewing. S+S 4 EVER!! ^_^..k that was pretty lame..hehe  
  
Silly Tomoyo: hehe I updated!! Thanks for your review!  
  
J.L.: Arigato! Here's chapter 13! Y  
  
#8Jr's girl: hey! Thanks! Also thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen: Arigato! ^___^, thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it!! Here is chapter 13!  
  
LaLa: GUESS WHAT!?!.... I updated. Hehe, thanks, glad to know you like this story.  
  
Sapphire-chan: chapter 13 here!! Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me, cause some people are just to lazy to review! ^_^  
  
Delita Mukara RenorFetear: Thanks for giving me the idea for this chapter!!!! Hehe, you'll find out what I'm talking about, ^_^ Also thanks for reviewing!!  
  
cherry li: chapter 13 is here! ! Hope you like it! Thanks!  
  
CalumonMelodyEfuimon: Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it... I'll tell you why I put the translation after the words... because when I use to read, when I don't understand a word, I always have to go all the way down or up just to see the word, and I find THAT annoying. You said you know a lot of Japanese words but I bet not all do. That's yours and my opinion. Anyways, notice that I don't do translations as much anymore but I will still use them for new words, anyways thanks, for pointing that dialogue thingy and your review.  
  
AznAngel: Thanks for reviewing each chapter!! (I love it when people do what ^__^) Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Animefreak242: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it, yea; it was funny when they feel asleep in Jason's car! Hehe well here's chapter 13!  
  
Kerochan: Glad to know that you liked this fic! Thanks!  
  
Karamel: I updated! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you review again.  
  
Cherry wolf: Hehe, I guess they are a bit naïve/dense, but.they will realize it soon enough. The story is almost done too, just like 1 or two more chapters after this, maybe more I'm not sure yet , thanks for reviewing by the way!  
  
Odango: You think chapter 12 is cute? Just wait for the dance chapter! Hehe well thanx for reviewing!  
  
Emerald Pearls: hehehehe thanks!! Thanks for your compliments! Btw, I love your story, please continue it!  
  
alena: Hopefully Syaoran will confess to Sakura. I have it all planned out! Hehe thankies for your review!  
  
Jessica: yea.poor Tomoyo. Its ok, you reviewed now unlike some other people!! Thanks!  
  
nightshadow: Hey! How ya doing? Thanks! I'm glad you find it funny!  
  
Angel Kitty Kat: You're welcome! I really like your story!! Well thanks for taking the time to review.  
  
KouNoKo: Thanks! I'm grateful for your wonderful review! And about Li never having a cold side, I guess I just realized it when I read your review, but I'm not going to change it (cause I', to lazy no doubt hehe) but thanks for pointing that out!  
  
Kerochan: HEY! Thanks for reviewing again! Hehe appreciate it! CONTINUE YOUR FIC SOON. I'm sure Sakura has a lot more adventures ahead of her. (in your fic)  
  
Kerochan: Hi! Review as much as you want! It doesn't bother me, hehe. I'm delighted to know that you 'love' this story!!  
  
Mashi-maro: Hey, thanks for reviewing, yeah who would reject Syaoran?? And Sakura? Hehe I love your story, 'True Love' Continue that soon!  
  
Thank you for your great reviews again! Chocolate for those who reviewed!! Hehe arigato-gozaimasu!  
  
(I'm wondering why some of the (I sent the email to haven't read chapter 12 yet. ;_;) (Yes. every review gets a response, even to those who reviewed more than once,)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, I am not profiting from it, and I am broke so if you even think of suing a poor twelve year old girl, SHAME ON YOU  
  
P.S again I warn you, quite a bit of swearing in this chapter.  
  
Oh yeah, I like to say thank you to Delita Mukara RenorFetear Again for giving me the idea for this chapter! Thanks! ^.^ ______________________________________________________________ _________________________________ Chapter 13 The Valentine Dance The Rivals/One heck of a dinner.  
  
Setting: Kinomoto Residence. Time: 6:45  
  
~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~ ~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~ ~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~ ~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~ ~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~  
  
Sakura moaned. "10 more minutes," She muttered bitterly to the aggravating clock, as if the alarm clock was an actual person. ~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~ Sakura tossed and turned, but that stupid clock won't shut up! The clock stopped ringing for a sec. 'Ah, that's better.. stupid clock.'  
  
~RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~  
  
"AGH!" Sakura lazily took her arm up and smashed on the alarm clock hoping it would land on the off button. She couldn't open her eyes, they just felt so heavy. ~RIN~ ~RING~, it was still ringing. She reached up and grabbed it, then threw it across the room, the alarm clock collided against the wall and the impact nearly shattered it. Fortunately, everyone was downstairs eating breakfast or whatever and didn't hear.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Sakura actually waken up early, her alarm clock really worked! (The time is 6:47) She just laid there on her bed, staring at the ceiling, as if she was finding it fascinating but her mind was drifted on another planet.  
  
'*sigh* that was a wonderful dream, that place Syaoran brought me, it was all so magical! But Syaoran being there but my side just tops it off. *sigh* if only it could come true.'  
  
She peeled her covers off to find her 'pajamas' looked really strange, "Hoe! This is the dress I wore in the dream!....Maybe I'm hallucinating!" Sakura rubber her eyes, yep, the dress was still there in all its beauty. Sakura examined the beautiful bright blue (alliteration!) dress. She realized that she still had Syaoran's jacket, Sakura seeing this was affirmative it wasn't a dream. The jacket had Syaoran's scent and a bit of his aura was still on there. No. No, it wasn't a dream; it was too real to be a dream.  
  
Sakura smiled, her hand, as if automatic glided up to her cheek, and she just suddenly felt something warm from there. (The place where Syaoran kissed her incase you guys forgot.)  
  
She didn't know what the feeling was, but she suddenly felt warm all over, she felt comfort. She smiled, she will never forget that special night. She stood up, and in a struggle, she was tangled in the covers. She moved her hands around trying to get the covers untangled out of her legs and arms.  
  
She tried to take a step forward but the covers were wrapped around her legs caused her to trip, "Oof! Hoeee... oww..," Sakura fell face forward. (Ouch.. @_@ x_X)  
  
From downstairs she heard, "Sakura honey? Is that you? Come downstairs for breakfast." Her father yelled.  
  
"Coming!" Sakura's voice was muffled for the covers were in her face.  
  
Sakura used her arms to support her and push, she bent her knees and pushed herself up and stood up. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and combed her hair, she wasn't in a hurry, for once she actually woke up early! She went back to her bedroom and got dress in her uniform for high school, the uniform looks like the ones they wore in elementary, but the size was just bigger.  
  
She examined herself in the mirror; she saw a 16 year old girl staring back at her, if you stared long enough you could see in her deep emerald eyes, part of it showed sadness, she knew it was oobvious to her friends but she did her best to hide it, for her eyes would give it all away.. (..OK that didn't make sense.-.-')  
  
She went to the top of her shelf which was on the side of her bed. She stretched out her arm and reached to the top, and she pulled something out. It was Syaoran Bear. Syaoran Bear was old yet she still kept it in good condition, true it still looked a little battered up but it was still in fine condition. She took the green bear close to her heart and rocked back and forth, tears fogged up her eyes, '..Just wondering hurts...' (The whole thing that she meant to say is, 'just wondering if you love me or not hurts..')  
  
"HEY KAJIUU! You coming down or not? Your breakfast is getting cold! You better hurry up or the stuffed animal will eat it all!" Touya yelled from downstairs.  
  
"HEY!" Kero protested.  
  
Sakura could hear the two quarrelling from up in her room. She placed Syaoran bear back at the top shelf. She took her book bag, before closing the door she grabbed Syaoran's jacket and pranced downstairs. She kissed Fujitaka on the cheek and as a greeting for Touya; she stepped on his foot, "QUIT CALLING ME KAIJUU!!" Touya whined and rubbed his foot.  
  
Sakura sat down at her place at the table, Kero was next to her, she smiled and gave him a little pat on the head.  
  
Across from Sakura is Fujitaka who was just peacefully reading the newspaper and whistling a small tune.  
  
Touya came by in an apron and put 3 pieces of pancakes on each of everyone's plate. However when Touya was about to place the pancakes on Sakura's plate he said, "Here ya go..*whisper* kajiuu." Unfortunately for him Sakura heard this and from underneath the table, she gave him a hard kick on the shin. This really hurt.for Touya anyways, Sakura was wearing her heeled sandals!  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWW SAKURA! DAMMIT THAT HURTS!" Touya yelled as hopped around on one leg, holding the other with his hands. Sakura smirked as she watched Touya jump around in amusement.  
  
Fujitaka sighed; he was getting use to watching the siblings daily bickering.  
  
Touya sat down finally and shot a glance at Sakura, Sakura however just smirked. Everybody began eating. Sakura was cutting up pieces of her pancake and chewing them slowly in her mouth.  
  
"Ahhh, pancakes.yummy." Everyone looked down to the table to see Kero was practically drooling, they watched as he picked up a whole pancake with a fork and thrust the whole thing in his mouth and swallowed. Everybody eyes went wide, Kero, with no hesitation repeated the same process with the other two pancakes. Kero finished his breakfast in three bites.  
  
"Kero..did you even chew?" Sakura asked with sweatdrops on her head.  
  
"Uhmm. I dunno, I don't remember." Kero replied, using his tiny paws to scratch his head. Everybody sweatdropped.  
  
"So...hehehe. is there any more pancakes?" Kero asked, his little paws folded and his small beady eyes went somewhat bigger, and you could almost see a faint halo above his head, he looked like an angel. (Uhh that didn't come out right. .you know what I mean)  
  
Touya sighed, "Drop the innocent look; I'll get you some more." Touya pushed his chair out and stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "I swear, this whole family going to starve if the stuff animal eats like this..." Touya muttered as he got more pancakes made.  
  
(hahaha ^^ Kero must be really hungry )  
  
Sakura finished eating her share a little while later, since she had nothing else to do; she decided to go to school. Since she was early (7:30) she decided to walk instead of using her rollerblades, besides her blades need to be fixed, the 'incident' that happened yesterday was because something was stuck in her blades causing the wheels to slide out of order. (When she nearly crashed in the overhead.just a reminder)  
  
Sakura was just strolling down the sidewalk, rocking the book bag back and forth with her hand, wrapped around her other arm was Syaoran's jacket. She was humming a tune, she was feeling great! 'I can't believe it! It was all true, it wasn't a dream.What a special night. Ashiteru Shaoran.Do you love me?' Then she just realized something, 'Iie! Baka! Shaoran doesn't love you and you know that!..*sigh* that moment sure was nice though..'  
  
'.. I should just be happy that he's back, after 5 long years, he finally came back to me, and I am happy, the day he came back was the greatest day, he's different yet he is the same Shaoran that I know,'  
  
(Ano, the reason I put that is because I realize in the second chapter when Syaoran appeared, I could have made Sakura a bit happier, well at least she was surprised. Hehe)  
  
Sakura's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a beep of a car.  
  
~honk~  
  
The sleek dark green car pulled up to side of the sidewalk to where Sakura was walking on.  
  
Sakura moved back a little, and tried to see who was in the car, she peered at the window but she couldn't see anything, the window was dark. Then, slowly the window rolled down revealing Syaoran! (duh)  
  
"Ohayo Sakura, do you need a ride?" Syaoran said, sticking his head out the window.  
  
"Ohayo, and hai, that would be nice, my blades got busted." Sakura said, smiling. She made sure no cars were coming by and when there weren't she went around, opened the car door, and seated herself at the front passenger's seat next to the driver's seat. She put on her seatbelt and gave Syaoran a smile. Syaoran smiled back and drove off towards the school.  
  
They arrived at the school, "Wow we're early," Sakura said while stepping out the car and looking at her watch.  
  
"Well at least we're not late," Syaoran pointed out.  
  
"Yea, that's true," Sakura laughed.  
  
Okita, who was leaning against a tree chatting with her friends, noticed Sakura getting out of the same car.with LI SYAORAN.  
  
Okita fumed in rage, 'That insignificant bitch.' She marched out towards Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Like, hey Li sweetie." Okita said in a annoying singsong voice, when Syaoran wasn't looking, she clung herself onto him, she wrapped her arms around the side of his neck and brought one of her legs and wrapped it around Syaoran's legs.  
  
From the other side, Sakura watched in disgust, but she felt a twinge of jealousy and sadness in her heart.  
  
Syaoran just noticed Okita, and wriggled around, "Huh? What are you doing Yuziko!?! Get off of me!" Syaoran said in frustration. Okita, being stubborn did not budge. Syaoran finally gave up and took her arms and flipped her onto the grass.  
  
She landed on her butt with her arms supporting her.  
  
"Wow Li, like you sure are like strong..." Okita smirked. She wasn't hurt. She stood up and dusted herself off, "So like when are you going to like dump that whore?" Okita said, glaring at Sakura. She was acting as nothing happened. (You know, being flipped on the ground)  
  
Syaoran gave her his deadliest glare and you could practically see flames in his amber eyes. "Don't you dare call Sakura that."  
  
"What? Like she is." Okita said continuing glaring at Sakura.  
  
"You better shut up you damn bi-" *SLAP* Syaoran was interrupted, while he was talking, Sakura walked up to Okita and gave her a good, hard slap on Okita's cheek. (Ouchie)  
  
Okita hands quickly went up her now red, hand-imprinted cheek.  
  
"H-h-how dare you!?!" Okita screamed, outraged.  
  
Sakura straighten up and gave a glare almost exactly as Syaoran's to Okita. "Are you deaf or something or is your brain rotting?" Sakura said in a cold tone, "Shaoran said he didn't want anything to do with you! You're lucky he don't hit girls or your family is going to be out buying your tombstone,"  
  
"You bitch! You'll pay!" Okita spat out and dashed towards the girl's bathroom, her friends quickly followed her afterwards and each gave a glare to Sakura before they left, Sakura just smirked at them.  
  
Syaoran gave Sakura a half smirk/smile. "Wow Sakura, I didn't you had it in you." This made Sakura laugh, "But seriously Sakura, I really don't' want you making any more enemies," Syaoran said, turning serious again.  
  
"Hai, hai, I know, go shimpai naku, I know you will protect me though" , [go shimpai naku-don't worry]  
  
(Since Sakura knows that Syaoran doesn't love her, she decided to act like a friend around him so she didn't hesitate saying the last part.)  
  
  
  
Syaoran smiled, "C'mon lets go in the classroom to wait for Meiling and the others,"  
  
'I'm glad you know that Sakura, I will not let anyone harm you...ever, I promise to always protect you, and I intend to keep that promise'  
  
"Hai" Sakura agreed and let Syaoran leaded the way.  
  
They went into the classroom and sat in their seats and not to long later Tomoyo and Eriol joined them along with Meiling and Jason.  
  
"Ohayo gazaimasu!" Sakura said happily. They all said back and they discuss their answers for the homework.  
  
Afterwards the sensei came in, went to the front of the classroom with a smile on his face, "Ohayo gakusei." [morning students]  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimas Sensei!" The class replied back. [good morning sensei!]  
  
After settling down, Taeka-Sensei began his lecture on the lesson. (Blah blah blah (-_-) ZzZzzzZz BORING)  
  
(Uhm when you write down the teacher's name.does the sensei part come after or before the name? please tell me.)  
  
After came math, then science, then English and finally lunchtime!  
  
"Yatta! I thought we'd never get out! It felt like the time stopped!" Sakura said while stretching as she stepped out of the classroom.  
  
"Yah, I know what you mean, I'm starving!" Meiling said, rubbing her stomach. Jason who was behind her gave out a chuckled and enveloped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Meiling softened in his embrace.  
  
"Get a room you guys," Sakura teased, smirking at them.  
  
"Well guys its lunchtime now, you guys can chit chat if you want but I think I'm about to starve to death," Tomoyo said as she dragged Eriol with her.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Meiling said, also dragging Jason along with her.  
  
With Syaoran and Sakura left by themselves.  
  
"Sakura, aren't you going? Don't you want to have lunch?" Syaoran spoke for the first time since they got out.  
  
"Hai, you go on ahead, I still need to get my lunch from my locker." Syaoran nodded and headed off.  
  
Sakura went into the section of the hallway where the lockers are. By now the hallway was deserted, no one, not a single soul except herself was in there, or so she thought.  
  
Sakura took the lock and did the combination on the dial, and when it clicked she removed it and unclasped the latch that held the locker close. She saw her lunch and retrieved it. She closed the locker and locked it.  
  
From behind, she felt a presence, she also felt that person breathing on her. She swiftly turned around came face to face with...  
  
(well I bet most of you guys already guessed who, for those who don't know who it is... SUSPENSE hehe ^.^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael. (DUM DUM DUUuUuuUuuM!!!!!!! You guys probably guessed it was Michael already. -.-;)  
  
"Hey there babe," Michael said in a low voice. "Nice seeing you again."  
  
(Well Michael wasn't frightened to come to Sakura now because Syaoran isn't with her. Hehe ^_~)  
  
Sakura gave him a cold glare, "Leave me alone.  
  
Michael pretended to look around, "hmm I wonder where your savior is now?"  
  
Sakura smirked, "Why? Afraid to get your ass kicked?. AGAIN?" She emphasized the word 'again'.  
  
Michael gave out a snarl, "That stupid ass got lucky, but since he's not here to protect you now..is he?."  
  
Michael pinned Sakura on the lockers taking his hands and grabbed her wrists to the over her head.  
  
"What are you doing!? Let me go NOW!" Sakura screamed, trying to get free from his death grip on her.  
  
Michael just smirked. Still holding his tight grip on Sakura, she lowered his head and began to suck softly on the crook of Sakura's neck. Tears stung Sakura's eyes. She struggled and wriggled her neck around. Michael had to stop, for he couldn't continue with her moving around like that. He look at in the eyes, a look that terrified Sakura. He gave out a wicked smile.  
  
"You better let me go NOW," Sakura said, trying not to let her fear show.  
  
"Or else..?" Sakura didn't answer because Michael's head was advancing towards her; he titled his head and brought it down towards Sakura's lips.  
  
"No, no, NOOO." Sakura whimpered, this would be her first kiss.. she didn't want to be forced to kiss MICHAEL! Their lips were centimeters away.  
  
Just before their lips met, Sakura gave him her HARDEST kick on his shin. (Ooh! Those treacherous heeled sandals again!)  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW GOD DAMN, SHIT! SAKURA!" Michael yelled, releasing his hold on Sakura and hopped around madly.  
  
On his shin, there was a big purple bruise with blood grazing over it.  
  
Sakura's tears are gone and all her emotions are replaced by anger. "Dou' Hou," [asshole] Sakura turned to leave but Michael grabbed her arm, "Matte, [wait] you're not going anywhere." He said in a harsh tone  
  
Michael's face was red for several reasons. He was about to strike Sakura when he received a blow in the stomach. It was Syaoran. (Yay, yes I know..lame...Syaoran always saves Sakura.)  
  
Sakura and Michael were too busy they didn't see Syaoran coming.  
  
Michael held his stomach in pain. Syaoran took a glance at Sakura to make sure she was ok but the soft gaze from Sakura changed into a fierce look when it was diverted to Michael. He grabbed Michael by the collar and punched him in the eye.  
  
Michael staggered back, "Just what the hell you think you were doing!?" Syaoran yelled, his amber eyes burning as he slowly approached Michael, but Michael seeing this managed to punch Syaoran just below his shoulder. Syaoran winced in pain.  
  
Syaoran recovered but the pain was still there, Syaoran delivered a kick on his face and Michael crashed into the lockers, denting it a bit.  
  
Michael steadily got up, panting all the way, "You piece of shit, you're going to pay, for everything."  
  
He tried punching Syaoran, but Syaoran blocked every attempt, Michael use one of his fists to punch Syaoran in the stomach, Syaoran saw this and used his hands to entrap Michael's fist. Michael seeing this as an opportunity used his other fist to swiftly punch Syaoran near his jaw. A bit of blood trickled down the left side of Syaoran's mouth.  
  
Sakura gasped, "Shaoran! Daijobu desu wa?!" Sakura asked frantically. [are you okay]  
  
"Hai Sakura, I'm fine" Syaoran said as he wiped the blood with the back of his hand. He admitted that punch injured him, but he showed no expression of pain.  
  
Michael was about to this distraction to set out another attack but Syaoran was prepared for him this time. Syaoran spun around and kicked Michael on the side.  
  
Michael flinched and held his side, the pain was immense. Michael let out a snarl, but he regained his self-control and stood up in a fighting position.  
  
Syaoran watched as he slowly got up and to his sudden surprise Michael ran to him head-on. Michael did two kicks and Syaoran defended them. However Michael managed to kick Syaoran at his neck.  
  
Right after that, he punched Syaoran in the chest. Syaoran was still suffering from the pain in his neck to sense the incoming punch.  
  
Syaoran fell down to the ground. 'Tsyuri is better at martial- arts than I thought, he's using everything he can as a distraction,' Syaoran got to his feet.  
  
  
  
He would not let Michael win.  
  
  
  
Syaoran dodged all punches that were thrown at him, Michael was just punching everywhere, Syaoran dodged it and went under his punches and punched him right into the stomach. The impact of the punch made Michael stumble back a bit, because of the pain, Syaoran spun and did a kick directly to his face and he slammed into the lockers, denting it even more.  
  
Syaoran was about to launch his finishing punch at Michael when a soft voice stopped him, "Matte, onegai, stop this."  
  
It was Sakura.  
  
"Demo, Sakura, this damn baka aho tried to harass you!" Syaoran said, angered at the fact that Sakura was trying to prevent Michael from getting what he deserved. [baka aho- stupid moron]  
  
"Demo Syaoran, I don't like fighting or seeing you getting hurt."  
  
Syaoran look at her closely, Syaoran smiled understandingly at Sakura. She was always so kind and couldn't stand to see others get hurt.  
  
Syaoran then shot a VERY angry look at Michael, his amber eyes blazing, "I'll let you go this time you bastard, but if I find you with Sakura again, nothing going to stop me from beating the shit out of you."  
  
With those last words, Syaoran held out his hand and gradually Sakura took it.  
  
They went outside oblivious to the fact that Michael laid wounded in the hallway. (DAMN...I feel sorry for Michael.. uhhh.. NAH ^_^)  
  
(OK umm this went by really fast ok..) (Oh and I know that fight was lame..)  
  
They met up with Tomoyo, Eriol, Jason and Meiling beneath the biggest cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Sakura-chan what took you so long? Syaoran was worried and went up to check on you." Tomoyo asked once Syaoran and Sakura sat down.  
  
"Ano, it was nothing, I had to go to the restroom is all," Was Sakura's reply. She didn't want her friends to know what happened.  
  
"Oh..." Was all Tomoyo had to say to Sakura's excuse.  
  
They sat down and began eating.  
  
"Tomoyo, how are the dresses coming along?" Meiling asked Tomoyo after a while, breaking the still silence.  
  
Tomoyo amethyst eyes sparkle, "Oh they are coming along great! I'm almost done with them!" Tomoyo said with glee. "Just need to add the finishing touches, boy oh boy won't you guys be shocked," Tomoyo added, winking to the three guys causing them to blush.  
  
They ate and discussed what the dance will be like, "Chiharu, Rika and Naoko are on the decoration committee and they said that the decorations are great! They said there will be streamers and everything! AHHHHHHHH I can't wait till the dance, it will be SOOO much fun!!" Tomoyo babbled on and on, while everybody just stared at her with weird expressions on their faces.  
  
"..o.k.a.y..." Meiling said with a sweatdrop hanging down the side of her head. They continued their lunch in peace afterwards.  
  
The bell rang again indicating that lunch is over and the lesson is about to begin. The six deposed their leftovers and went to their lockers to get their books.  
  
They went to their next lesson which happens to be history.  
  
The six friends went to find seats where they could be close to each other, once they found some they sat down and began talking, though Syaoran didn't really speak much; he just kept his eyes on Sakura. Sakura was talking about something that happened in history class when she felt someone's stare on her, when she turned to look around, Syaoran immediately turned around pretending to look at the whiteboard.  
  
Meiling, Tomoyo, Jason and Eriol noticing this snickered. Syaoran heard them and gave them a threateningly glare; if only looks could kill the four would be looooooong dead by now.  
  
The four became aware of Syaoran's facial expression (his glare) and shut up instantaneously.  
  
"Hoe..?"  
  
The sensei came in and quickly everybody became quiet. Mokati- Sensei began to speak, "Now class, I have a project for you guys to work on, now for this project I am allowing you to have one partner, one only and no more, if I find you guys not working then I will have to separate you up."  
  
Enthusiastic whispers were spreading among the classroom; several groans were clearly heard verifying that some (most) didn't like the idea of a project.  
  
The sensei continued on with her instructions, ignoring the noise the class was making.  
  
"I am permitting you to choose your own partners, now what this project is about is that you will do research on a famous person. They could even be famous artistes, or heroes/heroine. You guys have a lot of choices to select from. You guys are going to do an essay about his or her life and what they have done; also you guys are going to do a collage. The essay has to be at least three pages long. It is due tomorrow by 3:00." The sensei spoke, her sharp eyes glancing at each student to make sure they were paying attention.  
  
She continued, "If you need help, you may ask of my assistance. You are using this class period to find your partner, discuss your topic and get started on it if there's any time left."  
  
(yes I know, hardly seems like 10th grade work or whatever)  
  
Sakura looked around, Tomoyo already paired with Eriol, Meiling is paired with Jason and Chiharu is paired with Yamazaki, her other friends are already paired with someone else! Then that only leaves.  
  
She turned around to be met with amber eyes. ~Silence for like 5 seconds~  
  
"Shaoran, do you have someone to work with?" Sakura asked him with hope in her eyes.  
  
Syaoran merely shook his head no. Sakura smiled, delighted. "Do you want to be my partner then?"  
  
Syaoran blushed under her smiling gaze, "Hai, sure."  
  
Sakura moved her chair to the side of Syaoran's desk so they could converse easily without Sakura having to crane her neck.  
  
"So what person do you think we should do?" Sakura asked with questioning eyes.  
  
"I don't know quite yet, but I know a few people like Martin Luther King Jr., back then the blacks were treated more unfairly than the whites, Martin Luther King changed all that, and there is Amelia Earheart, she was the first woman to fly alone over the Atlantic Ocean, but she was stranded somewhere and was never found, and there is Abraham Lin. am I boring you?" Syaoran asked after a while.  
  
Sakura, on the side of his desk was leaning on her arms and hands, "Iie, this is all interesting! Go on, I'm glad you know so much... I don't really know many heroes."  
  
"Its ok, we can go to the library after school to do some research." Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
Syaoran went on explaining more of what the heroes and heroine did.  
  
(Ok I know. No S+S...but I'll try..on and this project thingy is nothing important just something that I won't put too much detail in)  
  
Syaoran was just explaining, looking out the windows. He didn't want to face Sakura; he knew his face would turn into a ripe tomato if he did.  
  
Sakura was glad he wasn't looking her way, that way she could examine his handsome features.  
  
'*sigh* he is so handsome. no wonder why all the girls are going crazy over him. His hair is so cute; it goes well with his striking face. His flaming eyes, I can never get bored looking at them, they are so brown yet yellow in a way, like amber. HOE, Sakura! BAKA! BAKA! What are you thinking!? You love him but he sure doesn't love you, not like that anyways, probably as a friend or a sister kind of love. But I still wish. that he loves me as I love him...'  
  
(Sound familiar? Chapter 12, her wish on the shooting star...)  
  
Sakura let out another sigh, she was still in the same position as moments before, her hands supporting her chin, her emerald eyes were shiny and are slightly smaller now. (TEARS...well close to anyways.)  
  
Syaoran heard the sigh and broke his gaze from the window to turn to look at Sakura who quickly wiped her close to tears away, Syaoran didn't get to see this. "See Sakura, I knew I was boring you.."  
  
"Iie! Chigau! .Ano, I'm not bored. Gomen...I-i-i." [Chigau- It's not that!]  
  
Syaoran smiled reassuringly, "Its ok, wakarimashita" [wakarimashita-I understand.]  
  
Sakura blew out a sigh of relief. "So whose house is it going to be? Mine or yours?"  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran gave out a confused look, "Huh?"  
  
Sakura let a soft giggle escape from her lips. It was like music to Syaoran's ear, a melody so sweet.  
  
(I cannot believe I wrote that... A MELODY SO SWEET?! WHAT WAS I THINKING OF!?!!?!!!!?!!!! )  
  
"You know, to work on our project, surely we're won't finish it here or at the library, so whose house are we going to? Mine or yours?"  
  
"Uh, doesn't matter, you choose." Syaoran said, scratching the back of his head. (Syaoran moved in with his family, so did Meiling, so they don't live in apartments anymore. Don't ask me why)  
  
"Ano, Yukito is coming over to study for some big exam with Touya, so I'm pretty sure that they don't want to be disturbed, so how about your place?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, "But are you sure? You're going to have to deal with my sisters."  
  
Sakura laughed softly, "Come on Shaoran! Your sisters aren't that bad! I like them."  
  
Syaoran gave her and uneasy look, ".Are you sure?"  
  
Sakura laughed again, "SYAORAN! I like them a lot!"  
  
Syaoran was about to object when he knew that Sakura won't agree with him, so he sighed in defeat, "Fine Sakura-chan, but I promise you, the second that you walk through that door, you are going to get mauled by four very hyper women,"  
  
Sakura giggled, "Shaoran, you're so funny, easy with the sarcasm!"  
  
'Who ever said I was being sarcastic?'  
  
The bell rang and the all the students sat up, "Now remember, this is due tomorrow! I would give you guys three days but I need you guys to start on something new tomorrow, so make sure it is done tomorrow!\\"  
  
With those last words the sensei allowed the students to leave.  
  
(hehe when I was typing the word students' I accidentally typed the word stupids.. I don't know, just happened, if I didn't noticed it, it would be like that, *With those last words the sensei allowed the stupids to leave* hahaha.ok.. I'll stop,.o.0 ._.)  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were the last ones to leave. Outside there were Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Jason waiting for them.  
  
Sakura glared at Tomoyo and Meiling, for leaving her to be Syaoran's partner, they should have known that she couldn't handle it.  
  
The two just smiled back sweetly.  
  
Syaoran didn't noticed this because he was to busy glaring fiercely at Eriol and Jason, of course they just smirked back right at him. Syaoran let a low, small growl escaped his throat. He was having trouble enough facing Sakura, now he has to spend the whole day with her! Not that he minded of course, but he knew that he would just make a fool out of himself.  
  
Eriol and Jason smiled back at him timidly. They cowered under his gaze which seemed to get angrier  
  
".So what person are you guys doing yours on..?.." Meiling asked the others, hoping to break the awkward silence.  
  
"We're not sure yet, we're going to the library after school." Sakura answered.  
  
"We're doing ours on George Washington; he was the first president of the United States you know, so Eriol and I figured that he would be a good subject." Tomoyo said.  
  
"As for us.." Meiling said, indicating her and Jason, "We're doing ours on Leonardo Da Vinci; he painted the famous Mona Lisa."  
  
"Guys we better get going before we're late." Tomoyo said looking at the big clock hanging on the wall.  
  
"Hai," Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling and Jason all walked to their classes. (They have the same class except that Sakura and Syaoran go to different one)  
  
Sakura told Syaoran to go ahead while she went to get her books. Syaoran nodded, since Michael was probably in the nurses office by now, Sakura was safe.  
  
Sakura marched down the hall, taking her time. Since hers and Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Jason classes are different, hers starts later.  
  
Surprisingly no one was present in the hallway.  
  
She did the combination to her lock and when it clicked she opened it. She scrambled to find her books in her unorganized locker. Unknown by her, someone walked up to the side of her. Sakura wasn't able to see this since the locker cover was on the side of her face, incapable of seeing what was on the other side. Plus she was more concentrated of finding her books that paying attention outside.  
  
Sakura dropped one of her book and bent down to pick it up, when she stood up again, facing the locker. Whoever was behind it the whole time slammed the locker closer. Sakura gasped in surprise. Behind the locker reveal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okita.  
  
(Some of you probably guessed it was her already -_-)  
  
Sakura recovered from her shock and glowered at Okita. "What do you want now? Leave me alone." Sakura said in a stern voice.  
  
Okita wasn't happy herself either, she was glaring daggers the whole time  
  
Quickly Okita brought her hand up and smacked Sakura hard in the face. "You hoe....How dare you hit me!" Okita snarled, remembering of what happened earlier.  
  
(I don't remember describing Okita, if I already did then this is what she looks like now.. -_-. She has short, ear- length dyed red hair with a bit of pink in it. And she has plain green eyes, nothing special. hehe)  
  
Sakura held her cheek, it was swollen a bit. The force of the hit caused her left cheek to be a reddish pink color.  
  
"Maybe the reason is that YOU deserved it," Sakura said, not a hint of fear in her voice, she wasn't afraid of Okita.  
  
Okita eyes turn into slits. "Whatever, I just didn't come here to hear little insults from you, the main reason I came here is to tell you to stay away from Li- I mean Syaoran."  
  
Sakura smirked," You have no right to call Syaoran Syaoran, in fact I don't think he wants you. From all the insults he said about you.maybe, just maybe, now this is just only my opinion. that he doesn't want to have to deal anything to deal with the likes of you!"  
  
Okita doesn't seem convinced, she let out a shrilly laugh. "Baka, all those were lies, don't you know? Gee, you really are clueless,"  
  
Okita laughed harshly again, "all those things he said about me were lies, I know he wants me..he is too softhearted to break it to you, all you will ever be to him is a friend and nothing more. Now why don't you do us all and you some good and leave him, before he breaks your heart. I know you like him, love him maybe. But he sure as hell doesn't love you. C'mon Kinomoto, don't be selfish, if you want him to be happy then let him go! You're a fool to even think that he has feelings for you!"  
  
Sakura remained silent. She couldn't help but absorbed Okita's word into her, her words stabbed her heart but she didn't want Okita to think that she was right.  
  
"Damare.you don't know what you're talking about, I never said I was with Syaoran," Saying those words stung Sakura's heart. "Besides, I guess your brain really is rotting, because no matter how many times people say it to you, you will never get it. You're just an arrogant and stubborn bitch. SYAORAN RATHER BE IN HELL THAN WITH YOU..."  
  
(Yes.. OOCness.I know)  
  
Sakura didn't let Okita speak, she pretended to look at her watch, "Look, I have to go, I'm going to be late."  
  
Okita let out a snarl, "I'll deal with you later..." She walked off, before she was also late.  
  
Sakura stood there, remembering Okita's words. Yeah, she knows that Syaoran don't like Okita one bit but it was something else she said.  
  
~^..he is too softhearted to break it to you, all you will ever be to him is a friend and nothing more. Now why don't you do us all and you some good and leave him, before he breaks your heart. I know you love him. But he sure as hell doesn't love you. C'mon Kinomoto, don't be selfish, if you want him to be happy then let him go! You're a fool to even think that he has feelings for you^~  
  
These words ache...her heart felt pain. 'maybe Okita is right.what was I thinking? Syaoran will never love me.am I being selfish? Is he just being nice? What about 5 years ago? When he said he love me. what that all a joke, or he doesn't love me anymore?'  
  
A bit of tears penetrated her eyes; the liquid covered her eyes and threatened to fall. Sakura quickly dabbed them away before more tears follow. She went to the fountain took a handful of water and patted her cheeks and ran it along her eyes. Her cheek stung when her hand made contact with her cheek. She didn't care. She knew she was late but she didn't care. These words kept haunting her mind.and heart.  
  
~^Now why don't you do us all and you some good and leave him, before he breaks your heart. I know you love him. But he sure as hell doesn't love you^~  
  
She walked slowly to her classroom. She heard footsteps approaching her. She looked up to see Syaoran walking towards her.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong? You had me and everybody else worried. You're late; I went looking for you, when I couldn't find you I thought you were already in the classroom. When you didn't show up, I asked to look for you, the sensei permit me to do so." Syaoran smiled, relieved to have found Sakura.  
  
But when she didn't smile back, or said anything back, Syaoran's smile promptly disappeared.  
  
"Sakura-chan.what's wrong?" Syaoran asked, looking at her closely.  
  
Sakura gave out a small, feeble smile. When she was about to open her mouth to respond, these words came back.  
  
~^I know you love him. But he sure as hell doesn't love you. You're a fool to even think that he has feelings for you ^~  
  
She shook her head trying to rid the thought. Syaoran was confused and worried; he saw her jade eyes getting watery. "Sakura are you crying..?' Syaoran asked softly. "Who? WHO?! Who made you cry?!!" Syaoran asked, a bit more demanding now.  
  
"Was it that asshole again? Gomen Sakura... I wasn't there.to protect you."  
  
Sakura shook her head, she gave out a fake smile though two twin small rivers flowed freely and slowly from her eyes. "Iie.it's not him," She spoke quietly.  
  
"Then what.or who?" Syaoran asked putting his hand on her shoulders, consoling her.  
  
"Ano...I really don't want to talk about it, its nothing, really." Surely she didn't want to tell him, then he would know, he would know how she truly feels about him.  
  
~^Now why don't you do us all and you some good and leave him, before he breaks your heart. I know you love him. But he sure as hell doesn't love you^~  
  
~^I know you love him. But he sure as hell doesn't love you^~..  
  
^he sure as hell doesn't love you^~.  
  
The words came back and infiltrated in her mind. The two rivers flowed faster.  
  
(OK as for those of you guys who don't get it. the 'rivers' are her tears that are running down ._.)  
  
Syaoran saw the tears came down faster; he took a hankerchief from his pocket and gently wiped the tears away. Fresh tears started raining down. Sakura closed her eyes, yet the tears slowly came out of her shut eyelids. She didn't want to cry in front of him, that would be showing that she's weak but that's not the actual reason. he was the reason she was crying, yet its not his fault. She's crying at the thought. Syaoran will never return her love. Only as a friend and nothing more.but she wanted more. she wanted to be more than just friends. she's in love and that was beyond her control. Little did she know that Syaoran knew how she felt, for he felt the same thing.  
  
He deposited the hankerchief back in his pocket. Since she isn't willing to tell him what was going on, he did the next best thing. Syaoran stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her back and since he was about a head taller than her, he rested his head on her head and closed his eyes. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms from her body and hair. He tightened his hold on Sakura, and gently rubbed her back, soothingly, hoping to stop the flowing tears. A light pink hue tinted his cheek.  
  
Sakura was traumatized, her hands still at her side, she was too shock to respond. But as if on impulse, she too wrapped his hand on his back and leaned her head on his muscular chest and closed her eyes. She felt safe, that nothing could ever harm her. He would always be there for her no matter what even if it's just from the concern of a close friend.  
  
She smelled the fragrance of autumn on him. She leaned in closer and breathed in his masculine scent. His comforting hug eliminated all her problems away. His arms around her were like a shield, protecting her, from everything.  
  
Sakura's tears slowed their flowing. Syaoran's blush was gone. None of them were tense because it felt so right, so right be in each other's embrace, so right that nothing else in the world existed to them, they were in their own little world.  
  
(... don't ask..)  
  
(oh and.. OK OK! I know its just a freaking hug.. but it's a special one, you can probably tell from their feelings now. Yah, I should have done this when they kiss. I mean IF they kiss heheh I mean.. I won't probably let them kiss... LET YOU GUYS SUFFER hehe)  
  
After a few minutes or so Sakura brought her head up, her jade eyes met with amber eyes. Syaoran was staring at her all this time. When he noticed that she was looking back at him and that he was staring at her. pink tinted his cheeks once again.  
  
She smiled, letting him know that she was ok. He smiled back, relieved.  
  
But once more, her bright emerald eyes had him mesmerized.  
  
Sakura looked profoundly in his blazing amber eyes.  
  
The two still have their arms wrapped around each other, only their heads separated and now their eyes remain fixated on it each other. Syaoran as if it was an urge lean closer.and closer.  
  
Sakura as if on urge too did the same, she leaned upwards, until something stopped her.  
  
~^..he is too softhearted to break it to you, all you will ever be to him is a friend and nothing more. Now why don't you do us all and you some good and leave him, before he breaks your heart. I know you love him. But he sure as hell doesn't love you. C'mon Kinomoto, don't be selfish, if you want him to be happy then let him go! You're a fool to even think that he has feelings for you ^~  
  
~^Now why don't you do us all and you some good and leave him, before he breaks your heart. You're a fool to even think that he has feelings for you ^~  
  
~^I know you love him. But he sure as hell doesn't love you^~.  
  
~^all you will ever be to him is a friend and nothing more.^~  
  
~^a friend and nothing more..^~  
  
Okita's haunting words came back. they lingered in her mind, and pierced her heart.  
  
~^a friend and nothing more..^~  
  
~^ You're a fool to even think that he has feelings for you ^~.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, his eyes were still open, and he were leaning closer still.very slowly.  
  
Sakura gently pushed Syaoran back, "C'mon Syaoran, we better get going or we both are going to be in trouble. Without another word Sakura ran off.  
  
Syaoran just stood there looking dazed and still wondering what happened. 'BAKA! Was I about to kiss Sakura?!? Shit! What will she think of me? Maybe she knows that I love her.I want us to be more than just friends.. but does she feel the same way? Did she remember my confession five years ago? Or did she forget.,Damn...what I'll do?? I almost kissed Sakira.. Ano. I should have a talk with her after school.I don't want to discuss this. but I should'  
  
(NO he's not going to talk about the confession but the close- to kiss.) (HA-HA I STOPPED THEM FROM KISSING!!!! Hehehe.. I bet some of you guys are mad at me ne? hehe)  
  
With that Syaoran ran off too and surprisingly found Sakura outside the classroom door.  
  
Sakura gave him a smile, "I waited for you so you won't get in trouble."  
  
Syaoran blushed at the memory 5 minutes ago but smiled back," Arigato."  
  
They both went in the classroom together to find all the students working on a worksheet and a not too pleased sensei.  
  
"Kinomoto-san where have you been?" Taeka-Sensei said without even looking up the two students who entered.  
  
(yes they have Taeka-sensei for this class again.whatever this class is suppose to be. I forgot ._.)  
  
"Gomen Taeka-Sensei," Sakura said in a soft voice "It won't happen again,"  
  
Taeka looked up, surprised. Usually if Sakura was ever late, she would be more frantic. but now she seems unusually calm, and she looks a bit gloomy and sad.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, daijoubu desu wa?" The sensei asked her, more concerned than angry.  
  
"Daijoubu" Sakura replied giving off a small fake smile.  
  
'Somethings wrong.' Taeka sensei looked at Syaoran who at Sakura's side. "Li-kun what happened?" and he looked at Sakura, "Why were you late Kinomoto-san?" Taeka-sensei turned to Sakura.  
  
No one answered.  
  
Taeka took a look at Sakura's face, her cheeks were red, from her previous crying and her eyes were a bit swollen.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, you do you want to go to the nurse?" He didn't even wait for her to answer, "Li-kun would you escort her," He smiled a little, "Go shimpai wa arimasen, you two are excused from the homework assignment." [go shimpai wa arimasen-no need to worry]  
  
Sakura was about to protest when Syaoran nodded and led Sakura out the door. "But I don't need to see the nurse, I'm not injured," But she was terribly injured.on the inside." (- .- k that was stupid)  
  
Syaoran looked at her and said gently, "Maybe so, but I think that you probably need some time to think things over," The nurse's office was pretty far from the classroom so they have a long walk ahead of them. . Syaoran took her hand and Sakura let him take the lead. Syaoran immediately blushed. 'Baka!! What is going on with me today!?! ..ano, will she pull away?'  
  
Sakura also blushed when she felt his large callused hands from all his training over hers, but yet it felt comfortable nonetheless. She didn't pull it away.  
  
After like 3 minutes of silence and they were in the nurse's hallway Sakura spoke, "Arigato Shaoran.." Sakura had her head down  
  
Syaoran looked at her, confused, "What are you thanking me for?"  
  
Sakura raised her head and her emerald orbs got watery but they didn't fall, they remain in her eyes.  
  
"For everything, for protecting me, thank you." Sakura said remembering the Michael incidents.  
  
Syaoran took his hand up and gently flicked away the tears before they descended. He held her cheek, and smiled at her, "You don't have to thank me, but you're welcome, I will always be there for you."  
  
Sakura smiled, a true smile, "Also thank you for understanding, and that hug" Remembering that Syaoran understood that she didn't want to explain her occurrence and conversation with Okita but instead he gave her a hug.  
  
Syaoran smiled and to his surprise Sakura got on her tipsy- toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. This time she hugged him. Syaoran blushed lightly and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her. Sakura dug her face in his face. Syaoran rested his head on her head. 'I guess she didn't know about the kiss, which saves me a bit of trouble from talking to her after school.'  
  
~^a friend and nothing more.. You're a fool to even think that he has feelings for you^~  
  
Sakura winced at the thought, yet she pushed it to the back of her head, and hugged Syaoran tighter as if she was losing him, at least that's what she thought but nevertheless Syaoran did the same and hugged her tighter back.  
  
"Sakura I will always be there for you, I swore on this," Syaoran said  
  
'only as a friend' Sakura thought painfully.  
  
Both of them broke out of their hug and went into the nurse's room. "Konichiwa, what may I do for you today?" The nurse asked seeing them approach and stood up from behind her desk.  
  
Syaoran answered for Sakura, "She just needs some rest and I am here to accompany her."  
  
The nurse nodded thoughtfully. She pointed a cot-like bed covered by the curtains to conceal who was on it to the other clients.  
  
Sakura nodded and sat down on it, "Arigato Syaoran, I'll see you after school for the project,"  
  
"Hai, ja ne Sakura." Syaoran walked out the door but before he did he took glance at Sakura to make sure she was ok. Sakura smiled at him reassuringly. Syaoran blushed and went out the door before Sakura got to see the pink shade that painted over his cheeks.  
  
After the door the nurses' office closed Sakura let out a small sigh. Sakura leaned down against the cot like bed.  
  
She curled up a bit on her sides and let her thoughts take over her.  
  
~^..he is too softhearted to break it to you, all you will ever be to him is a friend and nothing more. Now why don't you do us all and you some good and leave him, before he breaks your heart. I know you love him. But he sure as hell doesn't love you. C'mon Kinomoto, don't be selfish, if you want him to be happy then let him go!^ You're a fool to even think that he has feelings for you ~  
  
~^ I know you love him. But he sure as hell doesn't love you. You're a fool to even think that he has feelings for you ^~  
  
Was she hat obvious to have Okita find out already? Does Syaoran know?  
  
~^ breaks your heart. breaks your heart .... breaks your heart ^~  
  
These words sliced her heart and her faith. She thought that there was this tiny glint of hope that Syaoran might love her back because of his confession five years ago. She use to believe that he truly loves hers and she knew she loves him and she waited.waited for his return.  
  
But upon hearing these unforgettable words, her hope shattered.  
  
~^..he is too softhearted to break it to you, all you will ever be to him is a friend and nothing more. Now why don't you do us all and you some good and leave him, before he breaks your heart. I know you love him. But he sure as hell doesn't love you. C'mon Kinomoto, don't be selfish, if you want him to be happy then let him go You're a fool to even think that he has feelings for you!^~  
  
Her heart screamed and the tears flowed rapidly, knowing the one you love will never love you back was just too painful.  
  
(yes I know.Sakura's crying too much, well I'm to point out the fact that Okita's words got through to her and she's thinking that Syaoran would never return her love makes her sad..really sad as you can tell.)  
  
How can words make her feel like this? Maybe because perhaps they were true. (Note: This is not a song but a poem and I did not write it) I know the way I feel inside, this love I have, I can not hide. You say that friends are all we'll be, I hope some day that you can see.  
  
I'm not so bad to have and hold, by your side as you grow old. To love and honor 'til we part, for I know- only you can hold my heart.  
  
So every night I'll sit and pray, that down the road I'll have my day. You'll look at me through diffrent eyes, and chase away all of my dark skys.  
  
But until then I'll be your friend, and someday soon my heart will mend. From pain and hurt I feel inside, that comes from being by your side.  
  
I hope you see through these lines, all the thoughts on my mind. And soon you'll see my love is real, and understand the way I feel. ~*~*~*~..Uhh .Taeka-sensei's class..~*~*~*~ The bell rang and the students rushed out, eager to get out of school.  
  
Syaoran saw Meiling and the others outside the hallway, "Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked looking behind Syaoran.  
  
"Ano.She's getting something that she forgot in Mokati's- sensei's class. She said she won't be able to walk home with you Tomoyo, she's going to my house to work on our project."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Well in that case, you do me the honors of walking you home?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Sure, we'll be leaving now Syaoran, ja ne!"  
  
"ja ne." Syaoran wasn't really to cheerful, he was too worried about Sakura.  
  
The merry couple walked out the hallway and Eriol opened the double-doors for Tomoyo, she stepped out and before Eriol did the same he took a glance at Syaoran and smiled his mischievously smile and said, "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do cute little descendent!"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU FOUR EYED FREAK!" (Hehe. writing this kind of stuff is fun, hehe) Everybody in the hallway turn to look at Syaoran. Syaoran blushed but soon glared at everybody, "Yea?! What are you looking at?!" Everybody instantly carried on with their business.  
  
Eriol laughed and Syaoran could hear Tomoyo laughing as well and before Syaoran could do or say anything more, the evil couple left.  
  
Syaoran glared and growled. From behind him he could hear Meiling and Jason laughing; he spun around and glared at the two. The two stopped laughing at once.  
  
Meiling laughed tensely and grabbed Jason's hand, "C'mon Jason! We have to start working on our project too!" Jason nodded agreeably .They dashed out the hallway with a trail of dust behind them.  
  
Syaoran stared after them, blinking. ~*~*~*~Sakura~*~*~*~  
  
'Ima nanji desu ka..?' [Ima nanji desu ka-what time is it now?] Sakura got up from the small bed and took a glance at the big clock above her. School's over. She got up and thanked the nurse. She went the restroom and cleared up her dried tear stains and any other evidence that shown from her crying..  
  
Sakura went outside to see Syaoran waiting for her at the foot of the steps. "Daijoubu desu wa?" Syaoran asked once she got to him. Concern was shown all over his face.  
  
Sakura smiled a true smile. She knew that he would never love her as she loves him, but she settled for being his friend, it was a hard task to do, because the worse thing is sitting next to the one you love, knowing they don't love you.  
  
"Daijoubu..." Sakura replied.  
  
Before Syaoran pressed on more questions Sakura suggested that they go to the public library now.  
  
(Oops. I almost forgot about the project, lol. Listen guys, I'm not going to actually do the essay thing ok? Cause that's like going to be doing schoolwork, and its summer and I'm taking my break! Hehe. Besides, I don't think any of you would care if I did the stinking essay or not.)  
  
Each got out their cell phone and called home to tell their family.  
  
^Sakura's phone call^  
  
Sakura got put her small pink cell phone and punch in her home number. After two and a half rings someone picked up.  
  
"Moshi Moshi.." Touya's voice came on the other line.  
  
'oh no, Onii-chan picked up, I thought he was at work.he must have gotten a break or something...I don't think he'll be too happy..'  
  
"..Touya?"  
  
"Sakura? What is it?! Anything wrong?! Is it that damn gaki again? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?! I SWEAR I'LL MAKE HIM WISH HE NEVER BEEN BORN!!" Touya got worried instantly..a bit too worried. (if you know what I mean ^_~)  
  
Sakura sweatdropped at her overprotective brother, also whenever he thought that something was wrong, Syaoran was the one to blame or in Touya's case, 'the Chinese gaki'.  
  
"IIE, IIE! I'm just telling you that I won't be home this afternoon.. I have to work on a project at Syaoran's, we have to go to the library and work at his house." Sakura crossed her fingers and hoped Touya took this..well lightly.  
  
*~~*~~*Touya*~~*~~* Touya's face got a somewhat maroon color. Yukito saw this and instantly knew why, he heard the conversation, well not exactly, he heard Touya yelling. (hehe)  
  
Touya had enough; sure he was going to soften up on the gaki..a little! When Sakura first went the gaki's house, he let her. (Chapter 8) But enough's enough, Sakura can't go to his house anymore as if on a daily basis, he just still doesn't trust the gaki.  
  
Before Touya could say a word of objection, Yukito grabbed the phone. Touya looked at him in shock and he was about to grab the phone back when Yukito waved his finger in front of him.. Touya stopped and curiosity taken over him for a moment and he waited to see what Yukito would do.  
  
"Nii-chan? Are you there?" Sakura's voiced echoed through the phone.  
  
"Sakura?" Yukito's voice came on.  
  
"Yukito? What's going on?" Sakura asked, confused as to why Yukito needed to talk to her, Touya was also confused.  
  
"Nothing Sakura-chan, it's just that Touya and I agreed that it would be a good idea for Li-san to come over here for dinner after your trip to the library."  
  
Touya's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "Yuki! What are you doing?!" Touya made a grab for the phone but Yukito swerved it and he missed, he charged at Yukito but Yukito pushed him back a bit.  
  
"This is a good chance for you and Li to get along." Yukito said looking at Touya. Touya turned red (as in he's mad) again, "IIE! NO WAY, GIVE ME THE PHONE!!"  
  
Touya ran towards Yukito, Yukito ran away from him. It was like a game of tag. (note that the phone is cordless hehe)  
  
~*~*~*~Sakura~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stared at her cell phone, she couldn't believe what she just heard and she could have sworn she heard Touya yelling.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?"  
  
"Hai Sakura" Replied a breathless Yukito, he was still running from a rampaging Touya.  
  
"Yukito? Are you sure nii-chan would let me invite Syaoran?"  
  
"Zutto! He's the one that brought up this idea!" This comment made Touya run faster. [zutto-absolutely]  
  
"Really? I'll ask Syaoran but I'm sure he'll say yes, wow I can't onii-chan is actually acting mature about this.well we'll see you soon!"  
  
"OK, that's great, ja ne." With that Yukito rounded a corner, tricking Touya and slammed the phone down the receiver.  
  
Yukito held his chest and panted. Touya screeched to a halt. "YUKI?! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?! I'M NOT GOING TO COOK FOR THAT FILTHY GAKI!!"  
  
Yukito sighed, "And Sakura said you were acting mature." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"C'mon Touya this is a good opportunity for you guys to be on friendlier terms with each other," Yukito said pointing one finger in the air, "Besides you never know, he might be your brother-in-law one day." Yukito added winking.  
  
Touya scrunched his face and it turned redder than ever, if that was even possible, "Yuki! How could you say something as disgusting at that?! Get that nasty thought outta your mind!!!!! If that gaki touches a hair of Sakura..He'll pay.he'll pay dearly.." Touya had an evil look on his face while he was cracking his knuckles."  
  
(*sweatdrops*. Touya can be really scary at times -_-;;) Yukito sweatdropped.  
  
~*~*~*~ Sakura ~*~*~*~ 'Wow. Touya's being really mature about this, but what's the use? Syaoran and I aren't together. baka, have to start thinking of him as a friend. you never loved him!! But. I can't deny it.koishiteru...with Syaoran, but the feelings useless.unless he doesn't return it which is never.. *Sigh* oh well."  
  
^Syaoran's phone call^ Syaoran punched in his number, after two rings Wei picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Syaoran answered.  
  
"Ah, Master Li, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Where is mother?"  
  
"Just a moment Sir,"  
  
Syaoran could hear the fuss in the house,  
  
"Yes Xiao-Lang, what is it?"  
  
"Mother, Sakura and I are coming over but we are going to the library first."  
  
"I see.but I'm afraid that there is a big meeting with the other clans.. I'm afraid you'll have to go to the Card Mistress's house." " "Oh.. I sure that is fine.bye mother, be home later tonight,"  
  
"Alright son, goodbye"  
  
Both hung up. 'Great, now I have to deal with Sakura's brother..for a whole noght.'  
  
Syaoran went to the front, and at the same time so did Sakura, they looked at each other and both opened their mouths, "We have-" Sakura started.  
  
"We have-" Syaoran started.  
  
Both stopped and stared at each other and laughed a little, "you go first." Sakura said.  
  
"We have to go to your house.. my house is being occupied by the other clans so we won't have much privacy."  
  
Sakura grinned, which surprised Syaoran a little, "That's great! Touya-niichan wants to have you over for dinner!"  
  
"Eh? *Syaoran raises and eyebrow*" 'That's not like Kinomoto- san'  
  
"Yeah! I couldn't believe it myself either! So wll you come?" Sakura asked, looking at him with pleading eyes,  
  
Syaoran scratched the back of his head, unsure.but he would do anything to make Sakura happy right? He gave her his rare smile. "Hai"  
  
Sakura blushed at his smile, 'BAKA don't blush. you don't love him and he certainly doesn't love you right?...I can't deny it...'  
  
Sakura rid the thought for now and her smile broaden, besides she would have to get use to this. Syaoran is her friend, and that is all he ever will be.  
  
They went into Syaoran's sleek forest green car and drove to the library.  
  
^In the car^ "So have you thought of anyone to do ours on?" Sakura asked, her eyes scanning the passing world outside the window.  
  
"Yeah, how about Martin Luther King?"  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking about doing him too."  
  
The rest of the ride the two or mostly Syaoran discussed Martin Luther King's life. They arrived at the library.  
  
After forty five minutes or so, they managed to get five books on what he done and his autobiography.  
  
They went to the Kinomoto's house  
  
They walked up the steps. Sakura rang the doorbell. Touya answered it with a sour look on his face.  
  
Touya glared at Syaoran directly. Syaoran glared right back, Sakura sweatdropped, 'I thought onii-chan gotten over this?'  
  
From behind Touya, Yukito nudged his back, Touya growled and said scornfully, "Konbanwa.Li"  
  
Syaoran blinked in surprise. Sakura let a small hoe out. She went to the top step and stepped up on her very tipsy toes for Touya was very tall, she placed her small hand over Touya's forehead, "Are you alright onii-chan?"  
  
Touya turned dot eyed. "Sakura, I'm trying to be nice to your boyfriend here and you're asking me if I'm fine or not?!"  
  
Both blushed, Sakura yelled trying to conceal her blush, "Syaoran is not my boyfriend!" `and he never will be'  
  
Syaoran flinched at that..'I guess Sakura doesn't want to feel that way then.'  
  
"Uhh. TOUYA!!..demo..are you fine though?" Sakura said with a somewhat worried expression.  
  
Touya fell anime style revealing Yukito who was behind him. Yukito laughed nervously, "Uhh, won't you two come in?"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura went to the living room instead of Sakura's room as instructed by Touya.  
  
"Donna ryori sukidatta na?" Yukito asked Syaoran. [Donna ryori sukidatta na-what kind of food do you like?]  
  
"Anything you cook, I'm sure will be delicious." Syaoran politely replied.  
  
So the rest of the day went with Syaoran and Sakura working hard and Yukito and an unwillingly Touya cooking in the kitchen.  
  
After some time, Sakura and Syaoran finished with everything they needed to do.  
  
"Dinner is ready." Yukito's voice rang from the kitchen.  
  
(..I know I could have described more parts, but I typed a lot and I am tired and when this chapter is done I would very happy, heh but its not quite done,! I know things seemed a bit rush but I am in hurry to finish this chapter, besides I don't think you cared about the project anyways)  
  
"Hai, we have to clean up first!" Sakura said, raising her head to reply.  
  
They cleaned up, placing the books in a neat stack, putting their collage on the couch.  
  
They cleared the rest up quickly and seated themselves at the table.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat next to each other while across from them will be Touya and Yukito.  
  
Yukito brought down plates of steaming hot food on the table followed by Touya. Touya and Yukito sat across the table from Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Where is Otou-san?" Sakura said, adjusting herself in her chair.  
  
"He got an urgent call to a dig and won't come home until late at night." Touya replied still glaring daggers at Syaoran, Syaoran as expected glared right back. You could practically see electricity shooting between the two.  
  
Yukito nudge Touya's side hard. Touya reluctantly broke off his glare. for the meantime.  
  
The four began eating their meal in peace.  
  
"So Syaoran, when did you arrive from Japan?" Yukito said, attempting to make an effort to start a conversation.  
  
"Almost two weeks ago, "  
  
"Oh, how long will you be staying?"  
  
"For as long as I want, which will probably be a long time hehe I miss Japan alot."  
  
Touya coughed at this, evidently he didn't like the idea of having Syaoran around.for a looong time.  
  
"That's nice to hear isn't it Touya?"  
  
"Sure whatever," Touya muttered, using his fork to mix around his food. (He's playing with his food, I didn't know what to explain it.)  
  
"So kajiuu, I heard that there's this valentine dance or something at your school,"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Do you have a date yet?"  
  
"Uhh ano, why would you want to know Touya?"  
  
Touya's eyes narrow yet he didn't answer Sakura's question. "Who is he? Tell me. Do I know him?!"  
  
Syaoran blushed, and sweatdropped.  
  
Yukito sweatdropped. Touya is quite overprotective sometimes. ( SOMETIMES?!.. Whatever..)  
  
"Uhhh.." Sakura took a quick look at Syaoran and hastily replied, "uh "I'm going with no one. I'm just going with the girls,"  
  
"Good.. Do you need a date? Yukito could go with you."  
  
"No that's ok"  
  
"Are you sure? He could be your date if no one wants to go with you."  
  
Sakura's face turned red a little but she kept her cool, "Touya... if I wanted a date, I could have get one. Besides, if you would have scare him off anyway!"  
  
"No one would want to go out with a kajiuu anyway so you can't blame me for that"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!! I AM NOT A KAIJUU!!"  
  
Touya smirked a little, "Whatever..kaijuu."  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed and her face turned red.  
  
Syaoran and Yukito just looked helplessly at each other. this isn't going to be good.  
  
(OOCness coming up)  
  
Sakura took a pastry roll from the basket, "TAKE THIS YOU IMMATURE JERK!" Sakura said as she flung the roll at Touya's direction. The roll sped by fast for Touya to notice it and it hit him right smack in the forehead. Touya growled a little. Touya took a handful of spaghetti and let a little laugh.  
  
(They are all standing up now)  
  
He thrust the handful of sauce-covered spaghetti towards Sakura; she saw this last minute and dodges it. Behind was Syaoran. He turned around and the spaghetti hit him right smack in the face. The red tomato sauce actually made him look like a tomato, Touya held his stomach and laughed hard.  
  
"TOUYA!!" (Sakura) This brought him out as he turned his head up to be met with mash potatoes on his face.  
  
Yukito couldn't help but closed his eyes and laughed really hard at this sight.  
  
Touya let out and evil smirk and took the plate of spaghetti and thrust the whole thing on poor Yukito. Yukito stopped laughing and look at his shirt, it was covered in spaghetti and spaghetti sauce, and so was his face. Yukito playfully threw some cooked beans at Syaoran. Syaoran laughed and poured mushroom sauce on Touya's head.  
  
Sakura laughed loudly at what was going on.  
  
Everybody turn to look at Sakura who was the only one who was clean.  
  
"Hoeee.." She backed away as Syaoran, Yukito and especially Touya took a handful of spaghetti, they advanced toward her.  
  
They had her cornered, "Uhh guys? We could settle this out without..getting more messy."  
  
"But Sakura-chan, you're the one who started this." Syaoran said smiling evilly.  
  
"That's right, so you should be part of the fun." Touya smirked.  
  
"Yeah the two's right Sakura.." Yukito said.  
  
And at the same time each piled the handful of spaghetti on Sakura's head and rubbed it all over her head, After they were done they took a step backwards and stopped to look at Sakura and all three guys laughed at the vision in front of them.  
  
Sakura's whole head was covered in spaghetti but mostly the red sauce was what made it so funny.  
  
The others look pretty ridiculous as well.  
  
Touya still had mashed potatoes on his face and the mushroom sauce dripping down the side of his head.  
  
Yukito had the spaghetti on his shirt and face.  
  
Syaoran had spaghetti on his face and beans sticking on his shirt. (They are covered with a thick sauce)  
  
But.. it wasn't over yet as Sakura took a huge bowl of soup and dump the whole thing over Syaoran. It kept pouring and pouring until it was all gone. Syaoran from head to toe was drenched in soup and had the aroma of it on him. Sakura took a bowl and dipped it in the flavorful chicken broth, she took the filled bowl and splashed it on Touya, she repeated the process and splashed it on Yukito as well.  
  
Everybody was so messy but the food fight continues...  
  
  
  
And it stopped when Fujitaka walk through the door and stared at them wide-eyed.  
  
He rubbed his temples and said, "Look, I had a very tiring day and I need a rest, I think it's safer NOT to ask what is going on, just get the mess cleaned up." And without a response he trudged up the stairs and up in his room.  
  
Everybody blinked. ."..He took that better than I thought." Touya said.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well we better get cleaned up," Yukito said staring at the dining room. Splotches and splashes of any sign of what was dinner was on everywhere, the wall, the floor, Yukito, Syaoran, Touya, Sakura, EVERYWHERE.  
  
"Li, you could borrow my clothes," Touya said as he tossed Syaoran a dark green shirt and slack jeans.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at him in surprise. Since when does Touya became so nice? "WHAT?! IS THE WORLD COMING TO AN END WHEN I'M TRYING TO ACCEPT THE GAKI?!" Touya huffed and turned around (hehe)  
  
Yukito borrowed a set of Touya's clothes also and Sakura has her own clothes.  
  
So the rest of the day went with the four taking turns showering. It was about time for Syaoran and Yukito to go home so everybody met at the doorway.  
  
"Uhh.. thank you everyone.. for that wonderful dinner." Syaoran said, carefully picking at his words,  
  
Yukito laughed at the remembrance of the food fight, "That was one heck of a dinner ne?"  
  
"It sure was." Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Bye Yukito...Bye Syaoran.." Sakura added the last part softly.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her, "Ja ne Sakura-chan."  
  
"bye Touya, bye Sakura!" Yukito said.  
  
"Well bye Yukito.and Li..." Touya said waving them as they went off the porch.  
  
"Ja ne Touya," Syaoran replied, 'maybe he really is accepting me after all' Syaoran smiled as he headed in his car and drove off.  
  
Yukito did the same in his own white car.  
  
Syaoran drove to the front gate, the guards saw him and unlocked the gates, Syaoran parked his car and stepped in the house to find his sisters in the living room watching TV. (his mother is in the study room.doing something hehe)  
  
His sisters stared at him and his clothes, "Dear brother, those aren't your uniform, and those aren't your clothes.wherever did you get them from?" Fuutie cooed at she strode up to him.  
  
"Why.. weren't you at the Card Mistress's home? The whole evening!" Xiefa said as she joined Fuutie.  
  
"That's right. you guys did use protection right??..." Fanren snickered.  
  
Syaoran immediately blushed.  
  
"Why Xiao Lang is blushing! Whose clothes are that? Ah who cares, your clothes got dirty *snicker* I guess...so you had to borrow some new ones." Feimei said.  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE SICK!" Syaoran yelled red-faced as he stormed up at stairs and into his room.  
  
Yelan suddenly strolled down. "What is going on here?'  
  
"Oh nothing mother," The four sisters chorused.  
  
Yelan shrugged it off and resume what she was doing earlier. (yeah.. I don't get it as much as you do..) But the dance is approaching in two days.. _________________________________________________________ A.N Yay finally done, dang this was a long chapter.my fingers are numb. Well please take a few seconds of your time to review! I really want to your opinion on it. I'm actually looking forwards to the next chapter.. .oh and I know that this chapter has a lot of grammar mistakes... OK GUYS WHO DO YOU HATE MORE? MICHAEL OR OKITA? Hehe well guys I need your help:  
  
I need songs, got any good ones? They must fit the scene.  
  
I am still accepting clothes though that is already taken cared of.  
  
BUT MAINLY I need and idea of what to do with Okita and Michael. I don't know what to do with them afterwards. onegai I really really really need help on this one. And no. I can't kill them. just hurt them hehe,  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! (what you think of this chapter?) Onegai I really need to know with Okita and Michael.  
  
You can email me at pochaccogirl@angelfire.com  
  
- (o,'') Pochacco ('',o)  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] 


	14. realization and determination

Hey! So sorry this took like seven months to update. I got a new computer and it shouldn't break down anytime soon I am sorry to report that this is not the dance chapter. I have my reasons. hehe. Umm I don't have any comments, (that's a first..) so I hope you enjoy this. Just a little chapter. This is like a preview to the dance or something like that. Last chapter gonna be short maybe. Again, sorry it took so long. I was back in January something and then out of nowhere I got tons of homework. I keep getting distracted too.'  
  
============================  
  
You probably forgot the story, so I'll remind you. The dance is tonight. The guys are going to pick up the girls. The previous chapter deals with the complication Sakura is dealing with of her love for Syaoran, thanks so to Okita, (Sakura's rival) Michael's starting to learn when to back off though.. (Syaoran's rival) she doesn't think Syaoran loves her so there's no point in telling him so it's up to Syaoran now. But how will he do it? And will he do it? Or will there be a turn of events? Those are the questions.. Ok, read on! REVIEW~!  
  
(Meiling and Jason are together, and Eriol and Tomoyo are together, incase you forgot -_-)  
  
(OOC means Out Of Character by the way)  
  
Key: Same but I need to remind you incase you forgot that a word in between dashes are put in emphasis: -example-  
  
Disclaimers: I do not take part in any ownership in the CCS characters, other characters, such as Michael, Jason, etcetera I do take credit for. I do not own ANY of the songs. They belong to their respectful owners. And I think suing a thirteen year old is just wrong.  
  
=============================================  
  
Chapter 14 Sakura's Realization and the Determination of Syaoran.  
  
When Sakura arrived at the school she noticed only a few classmates including Tomoyo occupied the room. She checked her wristwatch. Well, what do you know; she was early, really early!  
  
Tomoyo must have heard the door opened, she turned to Sakura who was staring disbelievingly at her watch. She laughed, which caught Sakura's attention. "I know, I find it hard to believe that you're here this early too."  
  
Sakura laughed along with her. "It's earlier than I thought." Another laugh followed. "I don't know why I decided to go to school so early all of a sudden."  
  
"Oh well its better than you keep going to school late at least."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's a plus."  
  
"Yeah, so how's... you know." (She meant the situation between Syaoran and Sakura for those of you who're not sure.)  
  
Sakura sighed as she slung her book bag over her chair and sat down on the chair next to Tomoyo. "Same. Nothing's changed."  
  
"Oh." Tomoyo replied glumly. "Sakura." She wanted so much to tell her the truth but her firm promise to Syaoran halted her. "..Nevermind."  
  
At that precise moment Jason Mysiko walked in the classroom door.  
  
He sat down on the seat in front of Tomoyo and the three exchanged greetings to within one another. A few minutes after Eriol appeared with Meiling and Syaoran trailing behind them.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo wasted no time and rushed over to him and gave him a fierce hug. "Missed you."  
  
"Missed you too." Eriol replied contently as he buried himself in her long, pale lavender hair.  
  
Syaoran looked at them with his usual glare/frown. "Jeez, you guys only been away for ten hours and you guys are all over each other." Syaoran said gruffly, "How someone can act like that is beyond me, right Meiling?.....Meiling?" Syaoran spun around to see the identical thing that he just saw fifteen seconds ago. Meiling and Jason were kissing one another lightly. Syaoran had a disgruntled look on him.  
  
Tomoyo laughed softly and broke her embrace from Eriol and lean towards Syaoran and whisper so it wasn't audible to Sakura who was conversing with Meiling and Jason. "Syaoran, when you and Sakura get together, you'll do the exact same thing.. trust me, difference is that you might even go further and be more daring." She giggled. That shut Syaoran up.  
  
The four sat down together, in this arrangement, Tomoyo and Eriol in the front of the group, Sakura and Jason behind them and Syaoran and Meiling are the last row of the group. (. I have no idea why I'm telling you this.)  
  
They began to talk about the dance and even Sakura seemed to be looking forward to it.  
  
She made a decision last night. She will go with Syaoran to the dance. She will have fun. with Syaoran. She will indisputably enjoy her entire evening. She will put her love for him aside for one night, if she can do that, then hopefully she can tame it for the rest of her life.  
  
(This doesn't seem like it's me writing this does it?)  
  
Syaoran, on the other hand has it all planned out. He's hoping with all his heart that it will be triumphant.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran, we are all.." Tomoyo was cut off when the sensei cleared her throat to get the talkative class's attention. "We'll talk more at lunch, at the usual spot, at the Sakura tree." The others nodded except Syaoran who seemed to be deep in his thoughts.  
  
The teacher asked the class to take out their homework and pass it up front.  
  
***********************************  
  
(Lunch time)  
  
As planned, everybody began to meet up at the cherry tree.  
  
(Blah blah they kept talking about the dance, as you can see I won't go into details, see how fast I can got into lazy mode?? Hehe)  
  
"We'll meet up at my house so the guys can pick us all up at the same time and, we'll all go together in a limo!" Tomoyo told Syaoran and Sakura gleefully.  
  
"We're going to go together? All of us, at the same time?" Syaoran spoke calmly. "Why wasn't I notified of this earlier?" It'll be awkward for him and that'll ruin his plan. He was planning to confess at the start of the dance, oh well, there's always Plan B.  
  
But Eriol thought differently, "Why little wolfie, you'll have your way with the cherry blossom afterwards. We'll part our ways at the dance."  
  
(Little wolfie... hahaha)  
  
Syaoran stood up hastily, enraged, and quickly drew his head towards Eriol, "stop it with your smartass comments." He growled out quietly so it was only perceptible to Eriol.  
  
(Meiling, Jason and Sakura are talking and are not noticing,)  
  
"Why?... its so much fun, besides Sakura doesn't get it yet, she's too busy waiting for you to reclaim her love."  
  
"This is none of your business!!" Syaoran raised his arms and was about to throttle him when Tomoyo stepped up and brought her arms out, shielding Eriol. "Li-kun... You're not even -thinking- about hurting Eriol are you?"  
  
Syaoran let out a low growl, "What? Freaky four eyes need his girlfriend defending him now?"  
  
(Freaky four eyes, hehehe.....*silent* o.0..)  
  
Eriol chuckled and stood, wrapping his arms around Tomoyo's waist in the process, he set his chin lightly upon her head. "Naturally."  
  
"You two are degrading."  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" Syaoran whirled around to see Sakura waving him to come over.  
  
Syaoran walked over and seated himself between Jason and Sakura. for specific reasons.  
  
(It's getting really hard to write. I keep reading Rurouni Kenshin and InuYasha fanfics and am getting distracted from the story.)  
  
"Meiling said that you have something important to tell me Syaoran.. What is it?"  
  
Syaoran's eye twitched as he slowly faced Meiling, Meiling smiled nervously, "I was just helping you, now you can just tell her without meeting her and.. er whatever...*gulp*" Meiling trailed off once she saw the lethal glare.  
  
Sakura was really confused now and her curiosity had risen, "Syaoran?" Syaoran turned to face her to meet the inevitable. "What's Meiling talking about? What is it that you wanted to tell me so bad?"  
  
"It's nothing Sakura, I'll tell you tonight... I promise." (^_~)  
  
*********************************  
  
Back in class, (I forgot what class this is supposed to be. -.-)  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura's hair from his seat behind her. Just then he noticed that there was something attached to a lock of her hair near her ear. It was a clip; it was the cherry blossom clip that he gave half a decade ago.  
  
It was a beautiful clip and it looks like that it haven't tarnish from its original beauty. It still looked the same as the day he bought for her.  
  
The delicate petals of the cherry blossom were made from crystal and were vigilantly painted a pale pink color, in some areas were smeared a darker pink and some areas white to show off the shading of it, in the very heart of the petals were tiny diamonds scattered in it, extending from the glass cherry blossom was a short, painted light brown stem and at the end formed a clip. It was about, the most two and a half inches long. (DO NOT comment on how he didn't notice it earlier if it was about two and a half inches long, hey, get a ruler, it's not as long as you think hehe.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"We're here, Syaoran-sama." Wei announced as he opened the door for Syaoran to step out.  
  
Syaoran got out. He was holding something in his hand, "Arigato, just drive home. I'll walk home."  
  
"Are you sure Master? It can be dangero-"  
  
"I'll be fine. Just go."  
  
"If you say so Master, remember Master, we leave tomorrow." Wei obediently nodded and did what he was asked of.  
  
Twelve year old Syaoran stared at the small wrapped box that he held carefully in his hands. The wrapping was white with little cherry blossom petals floating on the bottom of the wrapping with a few stray petals at the top. The little bow that accentuated it was a darkish red color ribbon with stitched lacing that edged it. He had the unique cherry blossom wrapping paper especially made just for this little box that he now held in his hands. This gift cost him a bundle but it was all very well worth it.  
  
He considered the wrapping pretty good and he prided himself for doing by himself, he wanted to do it by himself without any aid .... even though it took him about half a roll of wrapping paper and two rolls of tape and one roll of ribbon to perfect it. (hehe) Pretty hard to believe that he used that much on a four inch box, but he wanted it to be perfect.  
  
(And this small paragraph is for those of you who care what Syaoran is wearing. Hehe)  
  
Syaoran was wearing the green scarf that Sakura sewn for him, underneath he was wearing an unbuttoned light brown jacket with a black shirt underneath, with dark slacks on. It really wasn't that cold out.  
  
He made her a teddy bear (Syaoran bear) and gave it her but he wanted to give her this too. It took a while to be made and when he found out the news today, he decided to use this as a 'goodbye' gift.  
  
Snow was drifting slowly before his eyes like powdered sugar being shaken leisurely down. It wasn't exactly freezing, kind of one of those cool days, sort of stimulating if you will, having the cool breezes brush your face, not making you shiver but refreshing and revitalizing in a way.  
  
(As I'm reading this over I realized that this -really- doesn't sound like me writing, heh my friends gonna have a hard time believing it)  
  
Syaoran's hand began to get sweaty through the gloves that he was wearing. This will be his departure gift to Sakura. He has yet to tell her that he was leaving for Hong Kong, he wonder what her reaction will be. they have come to be very close friends, best friends in fact.  
  
She determinedly broke through the barriers around his heart and banished the thoughts about how love is just a weak, pathetic and useless emotion, she had gotten through to him, no matter how many times he'd told her to go away or to stay our of the card captoring business, she was unwavering, brave and strong. Her fiery spirit was always tough and that was what kept her going.  
  
(My ending. Not the actual one. Period.)  
  
~Y- You called me Sakura~ she said this slowly after Syaoran hugged her, so elated that she was clever enough to use the Float Card to prevent her doom from the crashing elevator. ~Can I call you Syaoran then?~ Her sweet innocent angelic voice lingered in his mind... and in his heart.  
  
He called Sakura and asked her to meet him at the park where the groves of cherry blossom trees are. They have yet to bloom but they still look beautiful with their little buds. The smell of cherry blossoms still lingered in the air. He smiled and inhaled the air, an aroma so intoxicating. The scent of Sakura.  
  
He smiled as he closed his eyes and put his hands in his pocket putting the box in too in the process. He couldn't wait till the first of April, when the blossoms would bloom to their fullest releasing their powerful, addictive fragrance and coloring the park with its subtle pink flower petals. Alas, he remembers regretfully, he would not be here when the cherry blossoms bloom. He will be in China then.  
  
Syaoran hated that he had to tell Sakura this. He only found out today from his family that the Elders ordered him home since he had not been successful in his mission, that there was no reason for him to remain in Japan. His attempt to argue with them was futile. They gave him direct orders and he was to follow it. The consequences of not doing so are disastrous.  
  
He already managed to tell Tomoyo and the others.all except Sakura. It was hard telling them for he managed to grow close to them too but Sakura will be the worst, he felt like he was about to break apart at the thought of leaving her. The others were sad, dreading the news when he told them that he had to go..but what will Sakura's reaction be? Damn it, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay here, with his friends, his friends that has become his second famil-  
  
Wait a minute. he feels a presence. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice it before.  
  
Syaoran opened his amber eyes abruptly to be met with curious jade ones. at a very close range. It took Syaoran a few seconds to comprehend what was only a mere centimeters away from his face, he blinked a few times then."AGHHH" Syaoran yell, jerking his head back so quickly causing him to lose his balance resulting him to fall flat on his back in the snow.. yelling all the way.  
  
(heheheh ^^ I just love doing that to Syaoran and oh yeah, the 'present' that Syaoran has for Sakura is not broken, it was in the front and not the back of his jacket.)  
  
"S-S-Sa-Sakura!" Syaoran stammered.  
  
Sakura giggled, "Gomen. I didn't mean to scare you. I couldn't stand to disturb you, you seemed so peaceful. What were you doing?"  
  
Syaoran blushed from embarrassment then laughed along. "It's alright. I'm just thinking."  
  
"Oh yeah," Sakura stared down at Syaoran still imprinted in the snow and from the look in her eyes tells something that couldn't be resisted. Sakura plopped herself down on the fluffy clean snow next to Syaoran, "what was the reason that you called me here?" She applied pressure on her body and began to move her legs and arms up and down. When she was satisfied with her work she carefully began to get up, cautiously trying not to ruin her work. She held her gloved hand out to Syaoran and gratefully he accepted it.  
  
On the ground, his body was imprinted in the snow and next to him. was an angel. Sakura's snow angel.  
  
Syaoran smiled, the two imprints on the snow seemed to show the position he was in now. He has an angel next to him. "You forgot something." Syaoran took a nearby stick and drew a halo over Sakura's angel.  
  
Sakura laughed and took the stick from Syaoran. "You're right, I did." Syaoran chuckled as Sakura squatted down and drew two little horns on Snow Syaoran's head, a pitchfork looking staff attached to Snow Syaoran's hand and a tail ending with a small triangle. "There." (She drew him as a Devil for those of you don't understand it.)  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Sakura looked up at him and gave him a cheery smile.  
  
Syaoran blushed lightly and then remembered the real reason that he had called her here. He feared this part. "Sakura.I need to tell you now."  
  
Sakura straightened up and looked at him with an acquiring gaze. "Hm? What is it?"  
  
Syaoran stiffened and he set his hands in his pocket, he soundlessly fingered the box. "I have to go."  
  
Sakura's eyes became more confuse, "go where? What are you talking about?"  
  
"..I...have to go.home." Syaoran said refusing to meet her eyes. "I have to go back home, Sakura. Back to China." Syaoran said more steadily as he turned to face her. Her face was still confused.  
  
"Why?... How long will you be gone? One week?"  
  
Syaoran managed a weak smile; he turned around, facing a big sakura tree. He sighed, his heart tearing apart with each word as he said this. "Sakura. I'm not sure when I will return. I have to go because I didn't capt-" He stopped, he didn't want it to seem like it's her fault and its not but she may think that it's her burden.  
  
"I'm not needed anymore and the Elders demand me back. Sakura, I promise you I will come back, they said it would take a couple of years but please wait." There was a still silence. Not even a gasp or even an 'oh'. Was she happy that he had left?  
  
He turned around to see Sakura with tears brimming her eyes.. It was all he could do to prevent the tears he was holding back ever since he saw the look on her face when he turned around.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Sakura jumped and hug tightly and buried herself in his chest with racking sobs. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and soothingly ran his hand slowly up and down her back. Sakura's cries quickly ceased and brought her head up. "I need you here with me. A couple of years are just too long."  
  
Syaoran was wordlessly shocked but continued rubbing her back, "I'm so sorry Sakura, I need to be with you too, I have to go, I can't even argue them Sakura, but I will be back. Promise you'll wait?"  
  
Sakura looked up at him with her glassy jade eyes and gave out a little smile and punched him lightly in the arm. "Of course I'll wait. no matter how long it takes."  
  
Syaoran smiled and rested his heard contently on Sakura's. He permitted a tear to escape, that lone droplet rolled down his cheek and disintegrated as it fell. He held her close knowing that this will be the last time he can hold her. A last time that resembled eternity.  
  
The day was getting dark with the navy sky and the first star exposed. Gusts of winds flowed by, blowing strands of Sakura's and Syaoran's hair, and the sky slowly dispensing down snow, the wind pushing the powdery, fluffy substance past the young Sakura and Syaoran. It was certainly an engaging yet ethereal sight to those who may happen to come across them.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stayed in their current position, hoping to never end this moment.  
  
Syaoran felt Sakura shiver and tightened his hold on her, in this course of action, he felt the bulge in his front pocket and realize that he had forgotten about something.  
  
He reluctantly broke from their embrace. "Sakura.." He held her shoulders, his amber eyes blazing. "I'm really going to miss you."  
  
Tears glaze over her face, "I'm going to miss you too."  
  
"Here."  
  
Sakura look on with a perplexed look as Syaoran's hand went in his pocket and fumbled around and retrieved the magnificently wrapped box.  
  
"For you."  
  
Sakura's eyes brightened somewhat, as she tentatively took the cherry blossom wrapped box from Syaoran. "What's this?"  
  
Syaoran smiled, "A gift."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Wasn't the bear enough?" She loved the cute bear and knew she would cherish it forever. But what could this possible be? She looked up at him with bright eyes.  
  
He chuckled, "open it."  
  
Leisurely, she untie the burgundy ribbon, carefully as not to wrinkle it and slowly opened the gift being sure to be cautious as not to rip it. Few small tears were made, the more she pulled the wrapping away the more the present became more revealed. She carefully folded the cherry blossom with one hand placed it in her pocket.  
  
She now held a velvety maroon colored box in her hand. It was about four inches height and two and a half inches width. It was sealed in a gold band with the hinges in the back. She looked up at him as if asking permission to continue, he nodded, insisting her to go on.  
  
She opened the box gradually as if going any faster will shatter it to pieces. She gasped at the object. The scattered tiny diamonds glittered phenomenally from the vague moon. Molded and cushioned against the soft, red silk in the velvet box was the cherry clip.  
  
"It's. stunning." Sakura breathed. "I can't accept this Syaoran.." She disappointedly close the box and gave to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran frowned. "Yeah you can. It's my gift, so when you see this and the bear, you'll know that I'll return someday."  
  
Sakura was brought back to reality, oh yeah. Syaoran's leaving. "When are you leaving?"  
  
"Early tomorrow morning." All he wanted to do was to grab her and tell her he loved her and hold her forever in his arms, and then both of them can cry together.  
  
"Oh." That's it? He's leaving? Out of the blue he said he has to go back to Hong Kong. She was furious with him but of course the anger quickly evaporated, she smiled inwardly, she knew she couldn't stay mad at him. She's trying to sort out her feelings for him and then he's leaving. Does she love him or was he just a friend? She still has yet to decipher it. She snapped out of her thoughts once she realized that Syaoran was waiting for more than the lame 'oh' she had given him.  
  
"Thank you for the gift. It's beautiful, Syaoran." She gave him a huge smile in appreciation, but it quickly dissolved, "I'll miss you. don't take too long, I'll be waiting."  
  
Syaoran nodded and gave her a painful quick hug, "Goodbye Sakura."  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
Was this the right time? Should he come out with it? Even though he's going to leave, her answer would be vital. He couldn't wait any longer. He waited long enough.  
  
"Sakura.." Syaoran took a deep sigh, "there's something I need to tell you before I leave."  
  
"What is it?" Sakura looked at him with painful eyes.  
  
Hesitation.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
Sakura blinked, had she heard right? Here she was trying to figure out her feelings for him and he said he loved her.. how would she respond? Would she telling the truth if she said she felt the same? Or would she be lying to herself?  
  
Syaoran's eyes glaze over. A mistake. It was a mistake. She obviously doesn't feel the same way judging from her shocked silence. He laughed bitterly to himself. He's just a stupid fool, carelessly destroying their friendship like that. He regretfully turned away, disappointment betrayed his face. Damn it, he could have at least thought it through before just jumping out like that,  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. I'll see you in couple of years. I can only hope that you'll still wait for me." He quickly dive his hands in his pockets and briskly walked away.  
  
After a few seconds of thinking Sakura rapidly shook her head, her decision was unclear but she was somewhat almost positive. Huh? She looked around. Where was he? She remembered him saying something. What was it?  
  
~"I'm sorry Sakura. I'll see you in couple of years. I can only hope that you'll still wait for me."~  
  
The excruciating words echoed. and echoed. She looked around, a look of disarray on her. God can she be any more stupid? She ran in the direction where she was sure Syaoran might be headed. She ran past the streets.. where was he??  
  
"Syaoran!!"  
  
Syaoran looked at her from stop an old building. agonizingly watching her running around. She must be looking for him, trying to make things better for him. He jumped from building to building to where even he doesn't even know himself, but not where she could find him. He doesn't want to face her now.  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
Sakura rushed to his apartment, her face sprayed with tears, Wei answered the door. "Is Syaoran here?" She asked quickly.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Miss Kinomoto; Syaoran-sama has yet to return home."  
  
"Oh.. Thanks, please tell me when he does."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that."  
  
"Thank you." Sakura ran off, where the hell could he be? She hurriedly ran back to the park, no sign of him there. She must have really hurt him She cursed herself for being such a stupid idiot..  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated on his aura, not even a trace of the green aura came to her.  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
Syaoran went to his secret place and sat on top of giant cliff. He made sure to mask his aura so Sakura couldn't locate him. He sat up and turned around and walked down the path.  
  
He sighed when he saw the tiny grove of cherry blossom trees. He sighed and lean against the biggest trees, he turned to his side and heard the gentle rushing sound of the small waterfall. He looked overhead and saw the golden crescent moon.  
  
He fished in his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. He pushed in the apartment number. "Wei?"  
  
"Syaoran-sama? Do you need a ride?"  
  
"No. I'm just calling to say that I'll be home tomorrow."  
  
"Alright Master." Wei, noticing the depressed tone asked, "Is everything alright Master?"  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran lied. Everything was not alright. He had made a huge mistake, but what's the use telling Wei this.  
  
"Oh and Master,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Miss Kinomoto wishes to know where you are."  
  
"She came to the apartment?" She's still looking; he smiled to himself, that girl never gives up.  
  
"Yes. What shall I tell her Master?"  
  
"Just tell her to stop looking. and that I'm not mad at her. I just need to be by myself. Change the flight to tonight at midnight, I remember that there's an opening there, I'll be home a few minutes before 12."  
  
"Alright Master."  
  
"Bye." Syaoran sighed again and turned off his cell. He stood up and went by the waterfall pond; he looked down at it and saw the clear water reflected his reflection, in the dim light the moon emanated he could still see clearly the engraved look he had on his face. Pain and regret.  
  
He crouched down and grabbed a handful of water, the liquid supposing to seep through the space in his hands froze, and for awhile he stared at it, he deliberately created the slightest space, enough for water to filter through. It didn't move, as if was floating in his hand. He tilted his hand and the water trickled out.  
  
He shook his head and grabbed another handful and splashed it on his face. The cold water was brutal to his face bit it managed to rid his disturbed thought for the moment.  
  
He went over and lay down on the thick grass and stared up at the stars. But tonight, he couldn't concentrate on the beauty of the stars but on the sky a picture a Sakura took over. Guess she always somehow finds a way into him.  
  
He annihilated everything he had with her.  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
Sakura sighed as she wound up in the park for the third time. Where else could he be? She went everywhere that he might be twice.  
  
She decided on getting home. Maybe Syaoran called or Wei has some news.  
  
"Sakura!!"  
  
Sakura turned around to the familiar voice.  
  
It was Touya; he must have been looking for her when she didn't return home.  
  
"Sakura! There you are! Where the hell have you-" Touya quieted down once he saw the sad look Sakura was giving him. "Sakura. I didn't mean to yell at you, I was worr-"  
  
Sakura jumped and hugged him, wrapping her small arms around Touya's waist, crying softly, "Oh niichan..."  
  
Then Touya instinctively knew it was because of the brat. Touya stroked his sister's back gently. "It was that gaki wasn't it!?!" He clenched his fist and held it up, " I swear I'm gonna beat the shi-"  
  
"No.. it wasn't his fault, it was mine."  
  
His voice softened at the small suppressed tone of his younger sister, "Sakura quit defending him." "I promise I'll make him pay." He said through clenched teeth, his voice edged with venom.  
  
"No niichan! You don't get it! Its not his fault at all! He-he told me that he.. loved me!! And I just stood there like a fool a- and- and-"  
  
"..Sakura" Touya crouched down and held her face gently, making her see eye- to-eye with him. He understood without Sakura finishing the sentence. "Sakura, if he loves you then he'll understand.  
  
Sakura shook her head, "but he thinks that I'm disgusted with him, he thinks I hate him now Touya!"  
  
(I'm going to change parts of the earlier flashback way back in the chapters to match this one)  
  
"Sakura, he won't hate you, he's probably just thinking some things over, now come, lets go home, Otou-san is worried."  
  
They walked home, the walk was still and Touya knew when to be quiet.  
  
When they got home Sakura rushed to the phone to be dismayed at having no messages but she decided to call Wei anyway.  
  
Wei picked up immediately and impulsively knew it was Miss Kinomoto. "Miss Kinomoto, Syaoran-sama does not wish to announce his location but he wishes for you to know that he is not angered with you and needs some time with himself."  
  
Sakura's rigid hold on the phone tightened, "Thank you Wei."  
  
"Not a problem, Miss Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura sighed, and then she's going to have to find which airport he's going to be at and will have to sort out things with him.  
  
She suddenly wanted to smack her head; he has a cell phone with him! She could call him. but he might not pick up, after all he did say he wanted to be by himself.  
  
Sakura trudged up the stairs and to her room, discarding her excess winter clothes off along the way. She plunked herself on the bed and took her beloved bear from Syaoran and held it close to her. The bear gave comforting warmth to her cold and stiff body.  
  
Now would a good time to decode her feelings. This is hard actually, and she still has a major unanswered question that plays a major part. What is love exactly? She knew that the definition of love simply can be found in the dictionary but that's not what she's looking for. How does she know if she loves him?  
  
Syaoran seems to know, he was convinced that he loved her and he seemed to be confident to what love means.  
  
She remembers Tomoyo giving her opinion about love. ~Love is an indescribable feeling. Love can make you feel safe and protected around the person, you would know that they would gladly put his life on the line for you, you get a warm feeling when you're near that person and a smile or a compliment from them to you brightens your day and makes you blush. Love comes naturally.~  
  
Sakura smiled, she -does- feel safe around him, and she -would- put her life on the line for him. She knew that. And she does get a warm fuzzy feeling when he's near and a smile from him sends her blushing. And everything else that he does to her makes her feel wonderful.  
  
She looked at the shelf and saw the bear she made for Syaoran; she decided to make him one after Syaoran gave her the bear. She just finished this morning and was planning to give it to him. Her eyes clouded over. she could use his as her parting gift.  
  
Of course. Had she been so dense that she had not realized it? No, that wasn't the reason. She's been trying to conceal it, she ass afraid of these new feelings and didn't want to show it and she gradually forgot about it and now the feelings are revived. Love does come naturally, as in Tomoyo's words. Syaoran was brave, he confessed and she was so stupid as to forget her old feelings and now she destroyed their whole entire friendship.  
  
She took the box and opened it; she slowly ran her fingers over the clip. She smiled; it was the most beautiful thing. She fished in her pocket and retrieved the slightly crumpled wrapping and ribbon. She fingered the bow. She placed the wrapping and ribbon carefully on the bed and ran her hands over it, an attempt to straighten it. She fold the wrapping in half and placed on the very top space of her drawer with the ribbon on top of the wrapping. She would also cherish that.  
  
Right then and there she knew the answer. Does Kinomoto Sakura love Li Syaoran? Yeah, she does. Very much.  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
Sakura was jolted out of her suddenly when the phone rang, she reached her arm over and grabbed the phone over at her bedside table. "Hai?"  
  
"Miss Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura sat up alertly, "Hai?"  
  
"My sincere apologies, Miss Kinomoto but I forgot to tell you that Syaoran- sama has rescheduled his flight to Midnight tonight. I am expected to meet him there now."  
  
"Nani?!!" Sakura looked at the clock- 11:40. Oh crap. "Wei! What airport and what flight??"  
  
"Japan Airlines at gate 146."  
  
"Thanks. Bye."  
  
Sakura pressed the dial for about three seconds and let go and rapidly dialed Tomoyo's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi?.." A groggily voice answered.  
  
"Tomoyo! Syaoran is leaving in about fifteen minutes to China! He rescheduled!"  
  
"What!?!" This fully awakened Tomoyo up.  
  
"Can you pick me up?"  
  
"Be right there."  
  
Sakura grabbed the bear she made for Syaoran and dashed out the door.  
  
"Sakura?! Where are you going?" Touya and Fujitaka yelled after her.  
  
"I'll be back." Within a few seconds a small limo arrived and Sakura rushes into it.  
  
(On the ride)  
  
"So he told you? Everything?"  
  
"yeah. everything"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, understanding everything, Sakura's forgotten feelings. everything.  
  
Within minutes the limo was at the airport, the two girls rushed in and found the gateway to flight 146. The last in line about to approach the platform was a boy with cinnamon hair carrying a few suitcases and an elderly man carrying one small one. They noticed Eriol and Meiling were already there. "Are you sure you want to leave so soon?"  
  
Unnoticed by Syaoran, who was still conversing with Eriol, Meiling turned around, "Wei told me you'd make it."  
  
Meiling gave a tug at Eriol signaling the obvious, he got the point and said, "See you Syaoran." Syaoran gave an appreciative smile in return. "I'm gonna miss teasing you." He was rewarded with a glare. It was a glare but not as deadly as the others.  
  
Syaoran noticed Tomoyo who was behind Syaoran, she gave him a quick hug with tears in her eyes and said, "I'll see you -soon-, you got that? Bye"  
  
The others left leaving Sakura. Syaoran began to talk, saying that there's no need for her to feel bad for him. "Sakura..."  
  
But before he could continued a bear similar to the one he made for her popped up in his face. "For you."  
  
Syaoran was startled but he took the bear in his hands and squeezed it lightly. "Arigato." He could not bear to look her in the eyes.  
  
"I'll name my bear Syaoran if you're willing to name it Sakura," Sakura said with a slight smile.  
  
The edges of Syaoran's mouth curved up, "deal.."  
  
There was a momentary silent between them.  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura started but then stop. Is it possible that he could stop loving and have begun to hate her? If he has started hating her, is he trying to hide it? She doesn't know and her confidence began to ooze away.  
  
"Syaoran, I want to tell you that I lo-"  
  
"Excuse me sir, I apologize for interrupting but are you embarking flight 146?" The flight attendant asked from behind Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran turned around glaring, apparently annoyed, "yeah."  
  
"Sir, you have to board now, we're leaving in a few minutes." The young flight attendant said timidly.  
  
"Okay." Syaoran turned to face Sakura, "I'm sorry Sakura, looks like there's no time left." He flashed a smile at her, "Tell me when I get back. Wait for me." Syaoran left and went on the platform, hurt evident his face but refusing to expose it.  
  
"Syaoran wait!!"  
  
Syaoran had not heard her; he was already on the other side of the room. She ran towards the door but the attendant stopped her, "Miss the plane is going to depart in a few seconds. If you need another flight we have a few openings for Hong Kong tomorrow."  
  
(Now now, calm down. I know you all want to kill the stupid flight attendant but lets hold that anger now.)  
  
Sakura sighed despairingly. She went and walked away. This has got to be the worse day of her life. She turned around and looked back to the door which Syaoran went through, leaving her. "I love you, Syaoran. If only I realized it sooner." She whispered silently, almost hoping that Syaoran would hear it and come running through the doors and hug her.  
  
(Like I said I will change the earlier flashback in the old chapters to make it a little similar to this one)  
  
(I just realized something, since this is Syaoran's flashback he of course did not realized Sakura's feeling for him. So just think of this as like a mini chapter)  
  
~*~*~  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
".Li-san?" Syaoran looked up.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The sensei looked upset. "Are you paying attention? Can you please tell us the answer to number 102?"  
  
"Oh, .7"  
  
"Thank you and please try to pay attention next time."  
  
"Whatever..." Syaoran muttered under his breath. He heard a small laugh from in front of him.  
  
"Now looks whose daydreaming now?" Sakura teased.  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Yeah but look at who keeps getting in trouble?"  
  
"Hah?"  
  
"Kinomoto! Pay attention." The sensei's voice rang out.  
  
"Eep." Sakura squeaked quietly only audible to Syaoran which caused him to chuckle at this adorable girl.  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
The end of class bell rang loudly in those whose eager to get out of class. Sakura and Meiling were to go to Tomoyo's house.  
  
The three girls walked into the awaiting limo.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Meiling said once they seated themselves in the limo.  
  
"PLEASE tell us Tomoyo! What do our dresses look like?" Sakura said, looking at her with pleading eyes.  
  
Tomoyo giggled and waved her finger, "Ah ah ah! You'll find out once we get there."  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
(this part is -kinda- funny to my opinion)  
  
The guys agreed to go to Syaoran's house to set up everything and to pick the girls up at 8:00. Plenty time to get ready.  
  
Syaoran drove the guys to his mansion while the guys taunted him, much to his calamity.  
  
"So Little Wolf, how about telling Sakura your love for her?" Eriol smiled rascally from the back seat.  
  
'I did tell her.. Five yeas ago, but this time -when- I'll tell her I expect an answer..' "Shut up." Syaoran growled.  
  
Jason looked to his left at Syaoran and grinned, "It's not really all that hard."  
  
"Hey! Meiling confessed to you! How should you know how hard it was?" Eriol said as he leaned up and rest his arms on the top of the two front seats.  
  
".Same thing! ..basically"  
  
"Not really," Syaoran said, "you had it easy."  
  
"Well I was about to! I felt nervous as hell!"  
  
The guys laughed.  
  
"So are you planning to tell her tonight?" Jason asked once he stopped laughing.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When?" Eriol piped up.  
  
"Like hell I'm telling you! I know that Tomoyo's been waiting for years to get the moment on tape."  
  
"Haha you bet!" Eriol laughed as he high fived Jason. "Tomoyo promised me something good if I can help her get it on tape.  
  
"Meiling too." Jason winked, "hehe"  
  
'Only a few more seconds and we're home and they can finally shut up. What the hell am I talking about? They're just gonna annoy me until it's times to pick up the girls. Damn."  
  
"Fat chance, sorry guys but I'm not going to let you interfere." Syaoran said, still managing to keep his eyes on the road.  
  
"But Wolf." Eriol said with a wave of innocence around him, "we won't interrupt; we'll just be hiding amidst the bushes and be recording you that's all." Jason laughed.  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny. Like shit I'll allow that to happen."  
  
"Sakura! I love you!!!" Jason said mockingly in a deep voice as he held out his arms to add to the effect.  
  
Eriol caught on quickly, "Oh Syaoran, I knew it!! I love you tooo~!" He yelled in a high, false manner.  
  
'Time to make good use of the camera that's been lying around here for weeks in the car'  
  
They held out their arms to one another and hug one another and had a false dreamy look on their faces.  
  
They blinked when a flash went before their eyes. They broke apart and saw a sneering Syaoran with a small camera in his hands. They also noticed that the car stopped. Syaoran smiled, "Tomoyo and Meiling would -love- to have an explanation when they see this." Syaoran said grinning, waving the camera tauntingly around. "Or I can always broadcast it around school, and ask everyone's opinion"  
  
Ignoring the look of utter terror on the two teens, Syaoran continued," I would stop the teasing if I were you guys, do you realize that your lives are in my hand?" Syaoran pocketed the camera and to sample what he said, he swerved harshly off the road and drove on the sidewalk on the right side. At the corner he sharply veered the car to the right and drove off rapidly right into the mansion's driveway. He slammed his foot on the brakes when the car was about to slam smack into the garage, at the very last second.  
  
Eriol and Jason were left silent and their eyes were wide.  
  
"Don't. Do. That. Again." They said, breathless, their hands clutching their chests.  
  
Syaoran simply smirked. (Hey! Alliteration!!..... -_-)  
  
They seem to have dismissed the picture of the two 'hugging' and the shock must have overcome it.  
  
'The picture would be good use of blackmailing. Eriol and Jason sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, hehe. Mental note, make copies of the picture.. Extra large and wallet size too.'  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
(Hey! Jan. 20th today! Happy birthday to meeee! -^_^- also happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day!)  
  
The girls gasped when Tomoyo took out their dresses including hers from the closet.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo! They're absolutely gorgeous!" Sakura said in awe as she fingered the delicate fabric.  
  
"Kami, they're beautiful!" Meiling cried out, she ran over and gave Tomoyo a hug.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes sparkled abnormally and she mentally congratulated herself on a job well done. "Hohoho! I know! I guess it's obvious which is whose, ne? The Chinese style is yours Meiling and the purplish one is mine! And Sakura's is the pink one!"  
  
"You did a wonderful job Tomoyo." Sakura said, beaming at her and her eyes sparkled once it landed on her dress.  
  
"Hai, they're masterpieces!" Meiling said running her hands over the intricate designs.  
  
"Arigato!" Tomoyo said happily, "it was a blast making them,"  
  
(Thank you to Sweetcard for Sakura's dress idea. I altered it a bit, sorry but it was mainly Sweetcard's idea. There were people who suggested really good ones but I lost it and I can't seem to find it but thanks for suggesting it. I will still be accepting dress ideas though 'cause I can change it if it's better)  
  
Meiling looked at the thin band of silver on her wrist. "Tomoyo, Sakura, we got about three hours left before the guys come!"  
  
"Mou, relax, that's plenty of time!" Sakura said reassuringly as she plopped herself on Tomoyo's bed.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and walked over to Sakura, and with a perceptive tone said, "oh no, no, no! Three hours aren't enough! That's practically only an hour for each of us!!" She grabbed Sakura's hand and pulls her up.  
  
"Hurry get dressed in these so we can do each other's hair!" She ushered Meiling and Sakura in the bathroom. "Meiling gets the bathroom and Sakura can use the shower room. I'll use the room"  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura yelped at Tomoyo shoving her in, visibly impatient.  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
(ok I kinda got stuck on this part for awhile and that kinda explained part of the delay)  
  
They three boys entered the through the large door, "I'm home. I brought a few friends."  
  
A few seconds later what seemed akin to a stampede charged down the spiral stairs.  
  
"Uh oh." Syaoran muttered under his breath. He didn't expect them to be home.  
  
Before the Jason and Eriol realized it, their hairs are being tousled and their cheeks are being pinched.  
  
Fortunately the four crazed sisters ignored him and insisted on assaulting on Jason and Eriol.  
  
(his sisters are married by the way, all four of them. They're just staying with the Li family for a few months.)  
  
"Hihihi, Syaoran's friends are absolutely kawaii!!" Xiefa said, hugging Jason so tightly that she's nearly suffocating him.  
  
(I forgot the other sis's name.Fuutie, Feimei, Xiefa and who was it? x_x)  
  
"Eriol-chan!? How have you been? My, you grown to be so adorable!" "Fuutie rubbed his cheeks with Feimei crowding over her.  
  
Syaoran watched as his friends were attacked by his sisters. He smiled and felt like leaving them there.  
  
"Syaoran!" Jason's voice was muffled along with Eriol's helpless request to the sisters into letting him go, but all was in vain over the sisters' excited squealing.  
  
"Help!!" Eriol managed to stick his arm out and waved while the four sisters crowded against him.  
  
Syaoran smiled, they deserve it right? For all those horrid teasing and embarrassment they caused him. But. he did catch them what would look like an awkward situation on film and they did have a near death experience. Fine. He'll be the nice guy -this- time.  
  
"STOP." His voice was loud and demanding.  
  
The sisters stopped, blinking but six seconds later they continued murmuring how cute his friends are.  
  
"If you don't stop attacking them I'll tell mother that you were the ones who broke the two valuable vases.. By playing tag." Syaoran said this plainly, simply but threateningly. But once he realized what he said, he sweatdrop at the last part.  
  
He wasn't loud. But the sisters stopped instantaneously and ran up the steps with a trail of dust behind them. "Eek! Mother will be sooo mad!"  
  
Syaoran smiled at his accomplishment but sweatdropped when he looked to see how Eriol and Jason were doing.  
  
There they were, sprawled on the floor on all fours with swirly eyes muttering incoherent words.. "Hehe, them four never change, even when they're this old," he each grabbed Eriol and Jason's leg. Eriol's right one and Jason's left. He grabbed them up the stairs and down to his room.  
  
(tell me what you think. first try at comedy. Anyway just to tell you beforehand OF COURSE Eriol and Jason aren't gay together! They have Meiling and Tomoyo but our Syaoran needs something to blackmail them with. Hehe. Oh and Syaoran and his sisters may seem ooc, just keep reading..)  
  
Syaoran dropped them on the floor but unexpectedly, as if a light bulb lit above his head, an idea came to him.  
  
One by one he grabbed their arm and threw them on the bed. When he was done he aligned them side by side.  
  
***************  
  
The two woke up groggily but couldn't move because their head hurt so much being smacked on repeatedly. Being throttled by Syaoran's sisters weren't exactly fun.  
  
*Flash* A flashing white light attracted their attention.  
  
They blinked and sat up, suddenly much better. They looked at Syaoran who was at the side, he held the small camera in his hand and while grinning pocketed it again.  
  
"Hey! You set us up!!" Eriol yelled, grasping his head. The pain was still there but it quickly ceased.  
  
"..No" Syaoran scowled, "you should be thanking me, I saved you but I couldn't.. resist."  
  
"Couldn't resist. Whatever." Eriol scoffed. "Isn't one picture enough?"  
  
"Give me the camera!" Jason lunged for it while Eriol pounced from the opposite side. Both were heading for Syaoran but stopped at once they heard Syaoran.  
  
"One more step and I sic my sisters on you."  
  
*Gulp*  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
Sakura and Meiling emerged from the bathroom wearing their dresses. Tomoyo came from the other side of the room in her chosen outfit. "Kawaii! They fit you perfectly!!"  
  
Of course, Tomoyo will always be Tomoyo, as she is sporting a video camera on her hand and judging from her look, she seems to be contented. She herself is beautiful in her outfit.  
  
They look at each other and admired all the dresses, each was very different but each was also unique (well.. not really) and gorgeous.  
  
(Ahhhh! I'm so hooked on Inuyasha now!)  
  
The girls looked very attractive in their dresses and can't wait until the boys' opinion. Sakura and Meiling constantly complimented Tomoyo on a job very well done.  
  
"Ok, guys, we have to do hair now. Who's the first victim?"  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
(I hope you guys aren't annoyed with me frequently switching sides.)  
  
The guys sat down on Syaoran's large bed and sighed. Each of them was on a different side of the bed and they gazed wonderingly at nothing as they wondered why the hell they would do for three whole hours.  
  
"They called us cute." Eriol muttered, "I would have preferred handsome but cute?!"  
  
"That's sort of insulting. We don't look cute. Refined and attractive would have been better." Jason mumbled.  
  
"You guys want to shoot some pool?" Syaoran asked, hoping to shut them up.  
  
"Sure." They replied tediously.  
  
And so the guys played a game of eight ball, each taking turns.  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
"Tomoyo, we should do your hair first" Meiling suggested, pulling out a small chair in front of the mirror dresser.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, "alright." She seated herself on the chair while Sakura and Meiling busied themselves with hair accessories.  
  
"Guys, make it simple, ne?" Tomoyo said while she examined herself in front of the elliptical mirror.  
  
"Simple... alright." Sakura and Meiling began to experiment Tomoyo's hair in their head. Once they came up with and idea together, they began to work. They would take turns, Meiling would work for a short time and Sakura would use Tomoyo's camera and would record the part.  
  
Twelve minutes later, they were done and admired their work. Not bad. It's as simple as it can get but it still looked fancy with her dress. Tomoyo loved it and congratulated them on a job well done.  
  
Tomoyo's hair was simple alright. Her long lavender hair was woven in a big loose braid but not even one excess wisp escaped from it, but Meiling and Sakura allowed just a few tresses out, they curled it just the slightest so the tendril frame her face.  
  
"Next. Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she slowly removed herself from the small chair.  
  
"Onegai, I -really- want mine to be plain." Sakura said as she placed herself on the chair. She knew very well how complicated Tomoyo can get.  
  
"Sure, sure. Don't worry." Tomoyo and Meiling reassured her. Within a short time of six minutes they were done.  
  
Sakura's frontal hair ends at her chin and cheek so Tomoyo and Meiling decided to leave that part alone. They then grabbed the bigger section of Sakura's hair and sort of set it in above her head, mostly to her left side. It was put together with two black chopsticks. (The hair kind) So it kind of looked like a flat ponytail set high on her head. Meiling noticed the intricate clip that Sakura had on her head and they placed it so it can keep the ponytail closer to her short frontal hair.  
  
"I have to say, it looks well with her dress." Meiling complimented earnestly.  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
The guys decided that pool was getting tiring. Plus the low ventilation in the basement room was agonizing. In the end Jason was the winner. Eriol took a glance at the clock and groaned, "It's only been an hour."  
  
"What are we gonna do for two hours?" Jason said, slumping down on the sofa.  
  
"I'm getting hungry." Eriol rubbed his stomach and sat down next to Jason.  
  
"You guys want to drive around.. grab a bite to eat or something?" Syaoran asked the two bored teens whose sitting on the sofa looking as if they might fall asleep any minute now.  
  
"Sure." They slowly sat up, as if they were eighty years old, afraid to fracture their back.  
  
(ok.. maybe I'm amplifying, but they are -really- bored and tired!)  
  
They went up the stairs and carefully peered around for any signs of Syaoran's overexcited sisters.  
  
Once they were sign there were no sign of them. They cautiously recovered their jackets from the hooks. They went to the main room and tiptoed towards to the large double mahogany doors. They stopped dead in their tracks when Fuutie's voice echoed down the halls, "oh Syaoran!!" She said amiably among a sweet smile with the three other sisters behind her. She was leaning on the railing on the top of the stairs.  
  
*Pause*  
  
"HURRY!!" Eriol, Syaoran and Jason yelled as they ran over to the mahogany doors. They ran, and as if it was an invisible force opened it, the door was flung open and the boys rushed through it, leaving a trail of dust behind their tracks.  
  
(yep that was the OOC part.)  
  
Fuutie blinked, "I was just asking where Mother was." She looked toward her three other sisters, "what's so wrong about that?"  
  
The three shrugged.  
  
Syaoran sighed at the near death experience and got in the driver's seat and revved the engine.  
  
(Near death experience? OK... I guess I am exaggerating.)  
  
This time Eriol sat next to Syaoran with Jason in the back. They decided to eat first so they won't look so chubby when they show up to pick up the girls.  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
(I find it kinda funny how the girls are so busy getting ready and the guys are so bored doing nothing. ^^)  
  
It was now Meiling's turn. "Ok, make it as complicated or simple as you like but it must be good!" Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. They had the perfect style in mind and it should look even better with Meiling's lengthy raven hair.  
  
It took the girls not as long as they thought to finish but once it was done, they were satisfied. Jason should get a kick out of this.  
  
Her hair was woven in four braids, two set on each side, they were twirled in loose ringlets on the side,  
  
(Ok.. just too tell you this, I thought up of everything except for Sakura's dress which mainly originated from Sweetcard. The hair sucks ne? Oh and if you want to see what Meiling's hair -kinda- looks like go here:   
  
It's not the same but it's the closest you can get)  
  
Well, they were all done, they glanced at the clock. One hour and a half left.  
  
(The two sides I'm switching with doesn't always go at the same time)  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
They ate and it took them a short time to finish. They sat and look at the few leftovers on the table. "What do we do now?" Eriol asked. Time seems to be too slow. as if fate was taunting them. Maybe time being slow is only a figment of their imagination. Maybe its because their just nervous... Nah. They shouldn't be nervous. They already confessed so it's Syaoran who's in a dilemma, -he's- the one who should be worrying, not them.  
  
Just then two young teen girls walked through that door, with certainly revealing attires on. They stood in front of the door, waiting to be seated. They seem to have noticed Syaoran, Eriol and Jason whom are only a table away. Who wouldn't notice three attractive guys? They smiled and gradually worked their way to them, swaying their hips way more then they need to and giving a seductive smile all the way.  
  
There was a brunette and black haired one. They seemed to be at least fifteen or sixteen, he noted with disgust. How someone can be wearing apparels of such confuses him. Hell, anyone whom wears it, he still couldn't believe. And they had much too much makeup on also.  
  
Of course he kept his piercing amber eyes still and had his glare on his face.  
  
"Hullo boys." They said in a low drawl.  
  
The ebonyhead looked around. 'They don't seem to have girlfriends..'  
  
The brunette seems to be attracted to Syaoran the most. She leaned down and smiled, giving him a sufficient view of her cleavage. Her short tube top barely hides anything. It makes it seem that her and her friend got their clothes from the toddlers department.  
  
Syaoran growled menacingly at her, not even glancing at what was being offered to him but looked straight at her brown eyes and glared, his intense amber gaze narrowing. She seems to be frighten but she encouraged herself on, she can't let this one escape. She took a long painted fingernail and traced it along his jaw line, "my names Hanna and yours?"  
  
Syaoran grabbed her hand strictly from him and said in a tone that he later noticed was lower than his standard one said, "not interested." With that said he dropped her hand and let it hit the table. She looked at him in complete shock and dismay. But she smiled sexily again and went behind him and started to massage his shoulders.  
  
(my apologies to anyone whose name is Hanna and is offended)  
  
"Don't be so tense.. so what's your name." She tried again, trying to get him to succumbed to her. She deliberately pressed her chest against her back. Syaoran was really pissed at the moment and he pulled his arms back to pry her off forcefully.  
  
At the same time however, Eriol and Jason didn't have time to notice what was going on with Syaoran because they ebony haired girl distracted them. The ebony haired seated herself next to Jason and Eriol and pretended to drop her purse, "oops.." She giggled in a high tone, "how clumsy of me." She fluttered her mascara covered eyelashes suggestively. She bent over.. further then she needed too, facing away from them so when she bent over she gave a full view of her bust line. She also showed a lot of skin since her top was so short it even slipped further up.  
  
"Check!" Jason yelled, not even bother looking what was being presented to him and, snapping the girl with the short black hair out of her revere but the brunette didn't seem to have noticed.  
  
"What? Where are you going?" The girl asked.  
  
"Away from you." Eriol said, disgust traced in his voice.  
  
"Sweetie, how about your phone number? Or do you want mine?" Hanna apparently didn't hear Eriol and Jason.  
  
"Sorry, I'm taken." Normally Syaoran would have said something harsher but this sounded better. He couldn't wait when this was actually true, he instantly thought of Sakura.  
  
"C'mon lets go." Jason said, sitting up quickly.  
  
Syaoran took long strides out the door and Eriol and Jason followed suit.  
  
"Bitches." Jason muttered as he got in the back seat.  
  
"We have an hour left." Eriol said, "We should start getting ready."  
  
"Sure." Syaoran started the engine and drove off to the nearest house, which was Eriol's.  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
The girls entertained themselves for an hour and a half with Tomoyo's home videos. They sat on her bed and watched Sakura's Cardcaptor adventures.  
  
Sakura smiled and started reminiscing. Syaoran was always there for her.  
  
She unmistakably remembered when he asked for her to the park. That day happened to be the worst day of her life. That day was when he confessed her love to her but he had to leave to China that same day, the day she acted like a fool and didn't give him an answer. She had always regretted it. She considered telling him straight out that she loved him too. But then, where would the 'too' come from? She doesn't know if he still loves her. She won't blame him if his love had melted away the past five years. In fact he was really kind and considerate to even be talking to her right now, he wants to be friends and she couldn't ask for more than that.  
  
(Tsk tsk.. oh how wrong you are Sakura. once again, this really doesn't seem like me writing it doe- ok I'll shut up now =X )  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
( [[Lyrics are going to be in this things]] )  
  
Syaoran sat in Eriol's couch thinking. Eriol was in his room getting his suit on and Jason just sat there on the seat opposite from him, relaxed as he listened to the soft music playing on the radio.  
  
(This is a Cardcaptor Sakura song called, "This Girl I Can't Ignore." Ok, I admit it.. when I read songfics, I usually skim through the song, but I try not to, read the song if you want, it matches with the condition. oh yeah.. duh.. it's a CCS song.. there will be lots more to come. )  
  
[[This can't go on forever. I look up at the blue sky The wind that blows over everything runs up the hills  
  
My usually serious face watches you from far away What has happened to my pride?]]  
  
Syaoran growled silently to himself, it also seems that the damn song was referring to him.  
  
[[That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl I'll just watch carefully from here It seems that something big waits around the corner  
  
That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling My heart beats like in a dream It seems that every day it gets stronger I won't be beaten by her]]  
  
He anxiously drummed his fingers on the drawer. Damn it! That song seems to tell him the situation that he was in now! He glanced over at Jason, he had his eyes closed, slightly humming along with the tune.  
  
[[When did she start to mean so much to me? I don't know why Fly over the asphalt and hurry home  
  
This girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl I can't look away from her eyes today Why am I matching my pace with her as we walk down the street?]]  
  
Agh, how long has it been? Syaoran took a peek as his wristwatch, oh. Eriol has only been up for about a minute. He then stuffed the watch in his pocket, deciding that the watch wouldn't really go all that well with his outfit. The song continued to play.  
  
[[That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling Something made my heart start beating But I have an idea! I won't give up whatever happens I won't be beaten by anyone  
  
You wouldn't stay here patiently within your heart You want to know the true power that's been kept secret  
  
It's like our future's a labyrinth, isn't it? Grasping my dreams tightly I won't ever give up on myself.]]  
  
(I skipped a few {like 2} lyrics on purpose, trying to save space and make it look better with the situation)  
  
That song seemed to inspire Syaoran. 'I -won't- give up.'  
  
= * = * = * = *  
  
They were done, they had ten minutes left before they guys were due here.  
  
Tomoyo suggested on listening to a few new CDs' she got. She took one out of the case and popped it in the stereo.  
  
("Every Heart" from the anime Inuyasha. {Long live InuYasha and Kagome! ^_^} It's kinda confusing so I'm just putting a couple of lyrics in; it's still a cool song though. Most of you won't think it'll fit the situation.)  
  
[[If there were many tears falling down, Every heart would become gentle. If everybody expresses what they think, Every heart can be satisfied.]]  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, the song -is- nice; it has a relaxing melody to it.  
  
(Actually I never heard it before, but the lyrics are nice so I assume the melodies are slow.)  
  
[[I was frightened by the never ending night So I prayed to the distant stars.  
  
In endlessly repeating time, We were searching for love, Because we wanted to become stronger. We look up to the faraway sky.]]  
  
Sakura frowned and opened her eyes from her reverie, 'this song relates to me somehow..'  
  
[[The two of us, smiling, meet here, Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams. Sadness has no effect on us, Every heart gains happiness when it flies.  
  
Someday our souls will unite. We will give peaceful approval.  
  
This song seems to give her false hopes, but still..  
  
[[Memories of everything has settled, This is a warm place to be. The starts separate us from the future, We are always so brilliant, So shine.  
  
In endlessly repeating time, We know why we are living. We go through the nighttime laughing Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.]]  
  
She wasn't sure about Syaoran mourning and hoping with her but it seems to tell her story. Her side of the story.  
  
Still, the song was nice to listen too.  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
Syaoran sighed exasperatedly when he saw Eriol walked out. "It's a just a dance Eriol, not a Grand ball."  
  
Eriol smirked, 'knowing Tomoyo whose making the designs, it won't be simple.'  
  
Eriol's chosen outfit wasn't really that complicated. He has on a dark blue suit that heightened his sapphire eyes and midnight blue hair. He had on a grey vest and a shady blue shirt underneath. His suit wasn't stiff like most tuxes (but without the tie or bowtie.) but loose. His hair was combed mostly to the left and some to the right; he allowed his bangs to be loose. (can you imagine what he looks like?)  
  
Next stop: Jason.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol stayed in the car, Jason said it'll only take him a bit.  
  
Two minutes later Jason came running out of the house, hair neatly spiked following a crisp red long-sleeved collared shirt with which he had covered with a black jacket with loose-fitting black pants. "How did you get done so fast?" Eriol asked once Jason got in the car. Jason merely shrugged.  
  
Syaoran looked at him to Eriol with a questioning look in his eyes. They look the complete opposite.  
  
"Tomoyo said to wear something like this."  
  
"Meiling wanted me to wear a really simple outfit.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
It took Syaoran only five minutes to get dress and to avoid his sisters. He didn't bother to comb his hair; he just ran his fingers through it and straightened his face. With one last look in the mirror he was off with dark green jacket and matching pants, with a black sweater underneath, like Eriol, his jacket and pants were loose too.  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
The girls jumped at the sound. Tomoyo turned off the VCR and prepared herself. Downstairs, she heard the maid opening the door.  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Meiling!"  
  
"Sakura."  
  
Obviously, they guys are here.  
  
"Hai! Just a sec! Meiling said, scrambling to her feet. Where did those stupid slippers go?  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
The guys heard various sounds from above them. Eriol chuckled, "and I was worry about being late, the girls aren't even ready yet."  
  
"We -were- ready. Just busy."  
  
Eriol glanced up at the voice and his mouth instantly went dry, there stood Tomoyo on the top of the staircase, grinning with Sakura and Meiling behind her.  
  
Syaoran and Jason looked up too and all was silent when their eyes landed on their companions.  
  
(ok.. now here's the freaking description... anyone got better ideas, TELL ME.. especially the guys clothes. I know they suck)  
  
Tomoyo was veering a velvety-silk lavender and purple dress. It was a thin strap dress and the sleeves were long and wide. (Like in kimonos, but not that long) Small glittery, stars at the top in just the right places favored the dress even more. The ends of the dress are split, with one side overlapping another. A translucent, thin black veil covered the dress. The lacy shroud was in a short, U neck and the veil was held together in the front at the top with a small amulet and split at the base, letting the bottom of it reveal the inside dress. Tomoyo wore blue and purple slippers and a blue necklace with a sapphire in the middle.  
  
Meiling on the other hand was wearing a Chinese style dress. It was made out of mostly silk but looked as if it were made of tougher material. The dress was mostly a dark whitish color. The dress has a high collar. (Like those Chinese dresses would have.) The sleeves were short, as they ended the shoulder and were outlined in a thin band of ruby red. At the bottom, there were two slits on both sides of the dress ending just at the kneecap. The bottom, also the edges of the slit was framed with a slim line of red. The dress, starting from the chest area, had an intricate rose design, with the a bright green branch and a couple of thorns protruding from it, weaving their way down her dress in a curvy manner. The green branch extended more short green branches which held beautiful shimmering blossoming rose designs. She has white gloves that went all the way to her elbows. (the top also outlined in red) Meiling wore red high heel and a ruby necklace.  
  
Sakura's style was more different. It was a dress held up by two thin straps. The neck was a flat V neck, the dress hugged the top form but it stopped right below her chest region and flowed out from it. Sakura's dress is a light pale pinkish color, at the bottom up, however, the white fades to a dark pink, there are also faded splashes of white at the top. The most intriguing part was the few flowing cherry blossoms. There would be a solitary reflective cherry petal floating at where her stomach would be, and then two more at where her thighs would be, then a one or two more would be floating then at the bottom, a small puddle of silky, glittering cherry petals would form. There weren't a whole bunch, maybe ten petals total. Sakura also had gloves at the tip which ended at her elbows pointed out a bit. She wore white graceful slippers. They were high heels but weren't really that 'high'. They had silver swirling designs on them. Elegant yet comfortable. Her necklace was a thin silver necklace with thin diamond bands hanging from it.  
  
(I so suck at describing. I make it different from being in the story. I realize that, oh well.))  
  
Only one thing came to the three young men minds. 'Kirei." [means pretty or beautiful or something]  
  
TBC  
  
=========================================  
  
HAHAHA!! OK dance chappie is next!!! Lalalala. what fun that'll be huh? It won't take long to update, cause I got this chapter planned before I even started the freaking story.  
  
Tell me what your favorite part was!! The dance chapter will be short by the way.  
  
Yeah, I know, the hair and the guys clothes are lame but I don't think you'll care what they're wearing. you want ROMANCE!! Hehehehe! See ya!  
  
(please oh please review!! I'm hoping to reach my goal of. well 400 is asking waaaaaaay too much cause that's like 40 reviews a chapter. Nah, just please review. Oh and I am expecting flames. -_-)  
  
-Pochacco AKA Jade  
  
pochaccogirl@angelfire.com - email me if you need anything AznVietJade - AIM; IM me if you want I'm getting a new account but till then MSN is AznVietJade@hotmail.com  
  
LEAVE YOUR EMAIL IN THE REVIEW! 


	15. revelation of the night FINAL CHAPTER

Hey! Thanks for reviewing, though less than half reviewed to all the people I sent emails too.. man. Well thank you for who DID review! Keep on reviewing! I love you ALL!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
============================  
  
Tomoyo twirled herself once she was down from the stairs. "Well? What do you think?" She asked Eriol.  
  
"Stunning. The very appearance of a goddess." Eriol remarked once he took her hand.  
  
'I think you outdone yourself Daidoujii..' Syaoran kept looking at Sakura who was blushing profusely.  
  
"You look wonderful." Jason said as he offered his hand to Meiling.  
  
Meiling laughed, "You don't look half bad yourself."  
  
Jason grinned. "C'mon!" Meiling said, yanking his hand. "Let's go already."  
  
"So.. What do you think Syaoran?" Sakura asked when she was in front of him. Her hands were timidly at her side as she forced herself to look in his cavernous amber eyes. She would be like she would five years ago, when she didn't realize her feelings for him and always acted cheerful and confident around him. She would do the same tonight.  
  
"Beautiful Sakura-chan." He took her hand out to her and she accepted it gratefully.  
  
Couple by couple, they stepped in the limousine. The driver started the engine once he made sure everyone was seated and secure.  
  
There were plenty of space in the limousine but the discomfited silence was making it seem crowded.  
  
'God... you really have outdone yourself Daidoujii..' Syaoran kept repeating that to himself as he would steal brief glances to girl next to him. He could not believe how her looks and body changed over the years. While he was gone, in China, when he was training that young twelve year old girl would always cross his mind and when he was seventeen he still had that twelve year old girl in his mined, but now, next to him was Sakura, not a little girl now but a young woman, a beautiful young woman at that.  
  
"So..." Tomoyo started, "oh yeah! Ohoho I hired a professional camera man to tape us at the dance, you know, since I'll be to busy with Eriol-kun to be recording. So he'll tape us!!"  
  
Everybody sweatdropped at that, they actually thought that Tomoyo would drop her camera for once.  
  
Eriol smiled fondly and put his arms around Tomoyo's waist and sighed softly to himself once Tomoyo snuggled against his chest.  
  
"Don't doze off! Meiling yelled, "We're going to be there in about ten seconds!"  
  
Jason chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Excited?"  
  
"Hai! I love dances!" They then noticed that the limo had come to a slow stop.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Daidoujii. We have arrived." The chauffeur gave a polite smile as he opened the door.  
  
"Arigato." Eriol got out first and held out his hand to her. Tomoyo smiled and accepted it and hand in hand they walked in the gymnasium.  
  
Out the wide doors, Meiling and Jason came out and they walked in the gymnasium.  
  
Syaoran came out and took Sakura's arm and they too walked in the gymnasium.  
  
The three couples went in, looking like royal subjects. Everybody they caught attention to envied them.  
  
The gym was decorated with lots of dark red and white streamers, with huge glittery cut out hearts plastered on the wall. Two fog machines were set in a corner, opposite from one another; they were yet to turn on though.  
  
There were five light systems set on each side of the building, and one in the center, emitting slow, flashing lights the colors of red, blue, green, yellow and white. Sometimes the colors would mix to create new colors, or the settings could be changed and they could fill the gym with red light if they wish.  
  
"Wow, the decorating committee did a nice job," Jason said as he continued to look around but was abruptly stopped when Meiling yanked his arm and pulled him to the dance floor.  
  
"Lets dance!" Meiling said excitedly. Jason stared at her in awe at much energy she has... and how'd she look so gorgeous with the red and yellow light reflecting off of her.  
  
"Hey, you better start dancing before you start drooling..." Eriol whispered in teasing tone when he walked past him with Tomoyo in his arms.  
  
Jason glared at him but that failed to prevent the light blush staining his cheeks.  
  
"Hello all!" Everybody turned to the stage at the principal, "I'm delighted that you all could make it, remember if this is a success we would hold more dances but till then, we shall enjoy this one!" The principal scanned the whole crowd; everybody seemed to be nervous and anxious. She smiled; everybody had someone with them, "so make sure you and your sweetheart make this a memorable night!"  
  
'A memorable night indeed,' Syaoran thought as he walked towards Sakura. Michael was there, so was Okita. They seemed to have gone together.  
  
(Ok... MANY of you suggested that Okita shoulda went with Michael and you are very clever! But I came with this idea when I started but many of you suggested it and I will give credit to you! Thanks! Oh and they are not going to turn nice, sorry!)  
  
Just as he thought, Okita's clothes look like she should have been in a nightclub instead and Michael dressed pretty casually but he better distance himself away from Sakura. Okita seemed to have a sour look on her face the entire time.  
  
"We will now begin with our first song, called 'To Tell You I Love You by M2M', find a spot and let's begin."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran settled with being somewhere near the middle with Tomoyo, Eriol, Jason and Meiling next to them.  
  
The lights turned red and purple and the fog machine were turned on, releasing a misty fog, giving a romantic ambiance to the whole gym. The beginning intro played and song continued after it.  
  
Sakura placed her arms around Syaoran's neck with Syaoran's hands around her waist and they begin to dance to the soft music.  
  
(To make it easier I will put this * * * * * * at the beginning to signify you that lyrics are ahead.)  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
[[ Out here in the quiet of the night, ]]  
  
[[ Beneath the stars. and moon. ]]  
  
[[ We both know we got something on our minds ]]  
  
[[ We won't admit, but it's true ]]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo sighed contentedly and leaned herself on Eriol's chest. She couldn't feel that Eriol had slightly tightened her hand when she leaned on him.  
  
(Tomoyo's hand is on his shoulder and the other is holding his hand, Eriol's hand is on her waist and the other is holding her hand.)  
  
"Aishiteru." He whispered to her softly but she had caught it, and whispered him the same thing along with a dazzling smile.  
  
Not to say much about Meiling and Jason, they seemed to just keep staring in each others eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[[ You look at me, I look away~ ]]  
  
(CHORUS)  
  
[[ I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, ]]  
  
[[ But I don't know how to start ]]  
  
[[ I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that ]]  
  
[[ you might break my heart ]]  
  
[[ Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do? ]]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo smiled against Eriol, this song tells -exactly- the position Sakura and Syaoran are in and they must be feeling. She tilted her head slightly and caught a brief glimpse at the couple-to-be. She smiled again; Syaoran seemed relaxed despite the song.Sakura looked as she wanted to song to continue, to find out what happened next, but she still took comfort in Syaoran's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[[ I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that. ]] I love you. ]]  
  
(END CHORUS) [[ I practiced all the things that I could say, ]]  
  
[[ Line by line, every word ]]  
  
[[ I tell myself today could be the day, ]]  
  
[[ But every time, I lose my nerve.. ]]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura strangely took comfort in the song, as if someone out there knows what she was feeling. It was a nice feeling actually.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[[ I look at you, you look away~ ]]  
  
[[ I wanna tell you what I'm feeling ]]  
  
[[ But I don't know how to start ]]  
  
[[ I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid ]]  
  
[[ That you might break my heart ]]  
  
[[ Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? ]]  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that.. ]] I love you.. ]]  
  
'..The song after this, I'll tell her. Syaoran's grip on Sakura somewhat constricted the slightest. No, he needed to know, there's no time to start having any doubts. Those past five years of pain, hurt, regret and wondering had been hell. Now it's time to remove all worries. There's nothing stopping him now.  
  
The lights altered colors, from red and purple to green and pink. (no it's not a coincidence.) The people gasped quietly at the change of lighting but smiled and turned to gaze at their partners to see how they look in the new light.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[[ Why, do you turn away? ]]  
  
[[ It must be. you're afraid like me ]]  
  
[[ I try{I try}, but I can't pretend that I ]]  
  
[[ Don't feel for you the way I do ]]  
  
[[ Can't you see?..~ ]]  
  
(Chorus repeats and echoes) * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meiling rested herself with the utmost satisfactory as she nestled herself on Jason's inviting shoulder. 'Its been better than I expected, now to make it complete, if only Syaoran or Sakura will tell, then we can all be happy.'  
  
Jason smiled at the girl cuddled against him and rested his chin gently on top of her head.  
  
The light in the center turned in a yellow color and focused on the middle couples. Syaoran held his breath when the colors reflected off her creamy smooth skin. 'Gods, she's so beautiful.. Should I risk all this?'  
  
(Endless Love by Mariah Carey)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[[ My love ]]  
  
[[ There's only you in my life ]]  
  
[[ The only thing that's right ]]  
  
[[ My first love ]]  
  
[[ You're every breath I take ]]  
  
[[ You're every step I make ]]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next song started.  
  
Syaoran smiled, amazed, he now realized how love songs can be so similar to the situations you're in once you start to know what love really is... and of course, once you been in love, it all starts to make sense.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[[ And I ]]  
  
[[ I want to share ]]  
  
[[ All my love with you ]]  
  
[[ No one else will do ]]  
  
[[ And your eyes {your eyes, your eyes} ]]  
  
[[ They tell me how much you care ]]  
  
[[ Oh, yes ]]  
  
[[ You'll always be ]]  
  
[[ My endless love ]]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura's grip over his neck subconsciously wrapped itself further around her neck, pulling him closer to her. Syaoran didn't seem to notice but was more entranced by how her shimmering jade eyes mirrored the swirly, flashing lights of the gym. Sakura found herself flushing at the intense gaze of his handsome face.  
  
Syaoran barely noticed the slight blush but it made him think about how lovely she looks when she blush. But, of course he wouldn't tell her that. Not yet anyway.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[[ Two hearts ]]  
  
[[ Two hearts that beat as one ]]  
  
[[ Our lives have just begun ]]  
  
[[ And forever ]]  
  
[[ I'll hold you close in my arms ]]  
  
[[ I can't resist your charms ]]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tomoyo giggled suddenly. Eriol looked down with aware eyes. "Oh, it's nothing," Tomoyo said, fluttering her eyelashes. Eriol raised an eyebrow. Tomoyo smiled, "nothing, really!" Eriol shrugged a little and resumed dancing. Tomoyo smiled and leaned against his chest. She took a hurried glance at the bag set up in the corner. 'Syaoran's going to confess tonight, I know it! Hohoho! And I'll be ready!'  
  
Eriol looked with an amused expression on his face as he saw his girlfriend with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[[ And I ]]  
  
[[ I'd play the fool ]]  
  
[[ For you, I'm sure ]]  
  
[[ You know I don't mind ]]  
  
[[ {no, you know I don't mind} ]]  
  
[[ And yes ]]  
  
[[ You mean the world to me ]]  
  
[[ I know I've found in you ]]  
  
[[ My endless love ]]  
[[ 'Cause no, I can't deny ]]  
  
[[ This love I have inside ]]  
  
[[ And I'll give it all to you ]]  
  
[[ My love {my love, my love} ]]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The song began to fade away.. Syaoran signed deeply and closed his eyes. He opened them again to find Sakura looking back at him with a confused gaze. Syaoran cast a small smile down at her, he remembered this look from five years ago at the cherry blossom grove. (Refer to flashback)  
  
"Are you tired? We can stop." Sakura's worried voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Iie, I'm fine."  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Syaoran looked at her, engrossed. He had not mention being thirsty or showed any signs of so.  
  
"Iie, I'm fine, Sakura, why don't you get a drink? Meet me outside at the side of the school. Is that ok?"  
  
Sakura looked confused but she nodded nonetheless. She watched Syaoran's vague figure disappear out the gym.  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
Okita quickly glanced up once she saw Syaoran leave. Unnoticed by Michael, she snaked her way around the crowd and went outside, overlooked by everyone.  
  
"Li. Syaoran..." 'Where is he?' Okita wandered outside. It was dark outside, the stars transmitted a glow outside and a few light poles aided them in lighting the night.  
  
"What do you want?" Okita gasped of shock as the sudden low voice spoke out from nowhere.  
  
"What? Where.. are you?" Okita spun around in frenzy, now scared.  
  
"Behind you." The voice said simply.  
  
Okita spun around and was about to scream but stopped herself when she realized who it was.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"Li." He corrected her. Syaoran had an annoyed look on his face and realized how weak this girl really is, she can't even sense where his voice was coming from or how she didn't feel when he had walked behind her.  
  
"Tch. Whatever."  
  
"What do you want?" Syaoran asked again, ignoring the apathetic attitude.  
  
"Oh right." Her fear from earlier dismissed her face as her conceited confidence took over. "I was like wondering if you would like dance with me!"  
  
He groaned inwardly, 'the likes again, I didn't think anyone talking like that was for real.' "No thanks."  
  
"I'm sure Kinomoto won't mind." Okita replied haughtily, assuming that was the real reason he said no.  
  
His eyes narrowed when he noted how the girl addressed Sakura's name with disgust.  
  
"I'd mind."  
  
"Aww! C'mon!" She hastily grabbed his hand with her own and placed her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to dance with her. "How romantic, ne?"  
  
Syaoran growled, angry at this girl's forwardness. How dare her. He shoved her away, "you don't understand do you? Quit making a fool out of yourself. I'm not interested in you!"  
  
Okita, unaffected by neither the push nor his words, she held a defiant look. "What's so great about that bitchy whore?!"  
  
"Everything. I love her."  
  
"Humph! What a fucking lame reason." Okita stomped back into the gym. Syaoran just shrugged her off.  
  
(So sorry I had to use the 'f' word. I really didn't want to. but it fits Okita. Oh I considered Sakura eavesdropping on Syaoran saying that but. Nah. Hehe)  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
Sakura gulped down her second cup of punch. somehow this meeting with Syaoran made her nervous.  
  
(I knew I loved You- Savage Garden)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[[ Maybe it's intuition ]]  
  
[[ But some things you just don't question ]]  
  
[[ Like in your eyes ]]  
  
[[ I see my future in an instant ]]  
  
[[ And there it goes ]]  
  
[[ I think I've found my best friend ]]  
  
[[ I know that it might sound more than a little crazy ]]  
  
[[ But I believe ]]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Why is it every song like this?!' Sakura thought, as she strained to hear the song over her swarming thoughts.  
  
'Syaoran's eyes seem to have darkened when he asked her. She knew that it was because he has to leave for China but. then what is it?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[[ I knew I loved you before I met you ]]  
  
[[ I think I dreamed you into life ]]  
  
[[ I knew I loved you before I met you ]]  
  
[[ I have been waiting all my life ]]  
  
[[ There's just no rhyme or reason ]]  
  
[[ Only this sense of completion ]]  
  
[[ And in your eyes ]]  
  
[[ I see the missing pieces ]]  
  
[[I'm searching for ]]  
  
[[ I think I've found my way home]]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
No sense keep Syaoran waiting. Setting down her third cup down, she weaved her way through the crowd. She opened the large doors and gasped at how dark it was outside. The stars were brighter than usual and the golden crescent moon cast a warm sensation.  
  
She went to the side as directed but the narrow passageway was vacant. "Syaoran?"  
  
"How much did you drink Sakura?" An amused tone floated around her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[[ I know that it might sound more than a little crazy ]]  
  
[[ But I believe ]]  
  
[[ A thousand angels dance around you ]]  
  
[[ I am complete now that I've found you ]]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura quickly turned towards a large oak tree and smiled as she looked up. "Enough. I seee you."  
  
"Heh. Syaoran hopped down from his hiding space and emerged from the shadows. Sakura can now see clearly as the moonlight illuminated his features. He looked like a God then.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[[I knew I loved you before I met you ]]  
  
[[ I think I dreamed you into life ]]  
  
[[ I knew I loved you before I met you ]]  
  
[[ I have been waiting all my life ]]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What is it that you needed to talk to me for?" Sakura was beginning to get eager and her curiosity had taken over. Whatever Syaoran needed to tell her was important and it was bothering him for a long time now.  
  
"First let's go somewhere less crowded."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They decided on the soccer field and settled themselves on the highest seats on the bleachers.  
  
"Well.. There's I been meaning to tell you. I think I asked you this before but I never got an answer.." Syaoran took a deep breath.  
  
Sakura was beyond confused now. Asked before? What? A gust a winter wind blew by. Before she had time to shiver, a jacket was placed around her. She craned her head and saw Syaoran, placing his own jacket over hers. He smiled at her, "its winter Sakura. You could get sick." He smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura didn't bother with protesting. She remembered last time she tried when he gave her his jacket. (Refer to chapter 12)  
  
"Sakura, I want an answer this time. And even though it seems like you wouldn't accept, I still want a straight answer."  
  
'oh Kami. does he mean? Oh no way.. he can't possibly feel the same way.. But..' many thoughts were swirling in Sakura's head right now.  
  
"I still love you. Aishiteru."  
  
"w-what?" 'how can he.. oh this is just too great! Oh my god. I can't believe this, after five years, he still loves me.'  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
Goddamn. Another mistake. Heh. Like déjà vu. How can he be possibly that stupid? He actually thought he.had a chance. But where did that idea come from? She didn't give him an answer 5 years ago so why would he expect any different?  
  
"Goodbye Sakura, you'll never hear from me again." He jumped off the bleachers and quickly disappeared in the shadows.  
  
'SAKURA! He loves you! Get him before he leaves you again. forever'  
  
"SYAORAN!!" Sakura yelled. She ran to where Syaoran is but.. no sign of him. How? How could she have made the same mistake twice?! How can she just let him slip through her fingers again?  
  
"I Love you too!" Sakura yelled in the shadows but no use, Syaoran is long gone.  
  
'Syaoran. I will find you. No matter what.'  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
Stupid. Tears spilled from his eyes as he ran. Second time he's been hurt like this but it's his own fault so he can only blame himself. He leaned against the largest sakura tree, trying to ignore the bitter images of Sakura as he sat down. He stared at the crescent moon and the glittering stars with harsh eyes and a pained look. They didn't seem that bright anymore.  
  
How could he make that same mistake? How could be destroy his friendship with Sakura, when that's the only thing he ever had with her? How could he, even for one second, believe that she felt something for him? High hopes. That was all it was, high hopes, and he let it get the best of him.  
  
Once he was settled he called Wei from his cell phone, "make a flight to America tonight. Don't care what you have to do, I need a flight tonight. Get a private jet if you have to. I'll be at the park down south. Thanks Wei."  
  
He abruptly shut off his cell and threw it, not even caring. 'You'll never hear from me again Sakura.'  
  
He closed his eyes and reclined on the tree, tilting his head back and for the first time, let his tears flowed freely. He wasn't sobbing or crying hysterically, just letting his tears out effortlessly. He held his hand to his forehead, his tears now stopped. His amber eyes now had a lost and gone look to them. He punched the hard dirt with his fist. He looked at the deep dent he made and look at this fist. Dirt covered it and a few bleeding scratch marks commenced from the rocks showed but he didn't care. He didn't care for anything anymore. The five years of Hell had just turned into a lifetime.  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
Sakura knew he wasn't going to be at his house but went anyway and she found out from Wei that Syaoran was leaving to China tonight. Now she had better hurry.  
  
He masked his aura well, not a trace of it to be found. She went to the park and checked every inch but he couldn't be found. She has asked the assistance of Eriol, Jason, Meiling and Tomoyo but she knew deep down that they weren't having much luck either.  
  
It's been thirty minutes already. She closed her eyes again and began concentrating on his aura again. No luck.  
  
She snapped her eyes open. Of course! She knew where he must be now.  
  
She ran home and took her Star Cards. Kero and Touya greeted her. "Sakura!! Where are you going with the cards?"  
  
"To find Syaoran." She answered simply as she ran down the stairs. Touya was at the door, she stopped and look at him, as if asking for his approval.  
  
Touya sighed and nodded, "go on kaijuu, bring the gaki back." Sakura smiled and ran up and hugged, then scowled and whacked him on the head.  
  
"I AM NOT A KAIJUU! SYAORAN IS NOT A GAKI!" With that said she ran off into the streets.  
  
Making sure she was alone, she look out her wand and a card. "Fly!" She tapped the wand on the card and twirls of magic flowed out and concentrated on her back. Wings began sprouting out of her back. She wasted no time and began her flight, making sure to mask her aura along the way.  
  
She silently crept through the tree and finally saw him. He was just sitting there, sort of lifeless. (No he did not kill himself so do not go into a panic attack.)  
  
She pulled a card out and looked at it. 'You're not getting away this time Syaoran.'  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
Syaoran closed his tired eyes and slumped against the tree, he felt sort of drowsy. Crying made him sleepy. He was about to go into his slumber when an all too familiar voice ran out. "Wood!"  
  
Syaoran snapped his eyes opened and just now noticed the flaming pink aura. But before he had anytime to comprehend, thick tree roots fired out of the ground and made an attempt to capture him. "Wha?" Syaoran managed to dodge one but he was too tired and surprise to stop the other five swerving towards him. One made a grab for his arm and the other for his leg. The other two grabbed his other arm and other leg. Syaoran looked helplessly down at his sword pendent. He should have activated it right away! The remaining tree root wrapped around his waist.  
  
'Wait.. Pink aura? SAKURA?'  
  
"Sakura?! What's going on?!" Syaoran struggled against the tree roots but stopped, captivated, once he saw Sakura surfaced from the shadow. The sight in that greeted him was heavenly beautiful. She still had fly's power in her, hence, she still had her angel-like wings on. And she -indeed- looks like an angel with the beautiful dress and her added wings. The moonlight flared from behind her, giving her body outline a luminous golden glow.  
  
(Just try to imagine what that looks like. You can tell why Syaoran is in awe)  
  
She hovered until she was right in front of him. "..Syaoran."  
  
"Sakura, what are you do-" He was stopped when Sakura held two fingers to his lips, stopping him.  
  
Wood slowly slithered away, lifting Syaoran gently on the ground. Syaoran was confused as Sakura kept staring at him with her warm green eyes.  
  
Wood returned to its true form and smiled, happy, knowing what the mistress is about to do. She happily return to her card form and floated back to the pile of cards.  
  
Sakura removed her two fingers and Syaoran looked at her at her with dazed eyes. It was silent for a moment as Sakura gave a tender look back. But Syaoran knew it couldn't last any longer. This moment would last a memory that would probably burn his heart when he thinks about it.  
  
"Sakura, you don't have to make it better. It was my fault and don't worry. I hope we can still-" Syaoran began softly but was abruptly stopped when Sakura leaned up, grabbed hold of his shoulders, and pressed a fierce, passionate kiss on his lips.  
  
Sakura broke away a little afterwards, "please, listen to me this time." Syaoran was still dazed from the kiss but he managed to still listened, "wo ai ni." Sakura was on the brink of crying, realizing how much she had hurt him but she held them back. Be strong, she reprimanded herself.  
  
Syaoran was unsure if she was telling the truth or not. How can he be sure? He took a glance at her and saw her emerald eyes, darker than usual with blazing fire in them.  
  
She's telling the truth.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * (I Swear by All 4 One. I cut out some parts to make it shorter)  
  
[[ I see the questions in your eyes ]]  
  
[[ I know what's weighing on your mind ]]  
  
[[ You can be sure I know my heart ]]  
[[ `Coz I'll stand beside you through the years ]]  
  
[[ You'll only cry those happy tears ]]  
  
[[ And though I make mistakes ]]  
  
[[ I'll never break your heart ]]  
[[ And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky ]]  
  
[[ I'll be there ]]  
  
[[ I swear like a shadow that's by your side ]]  
  
[[ I'll be there ]]  
  
[[ I'll give you every thing I can ]]  
  
[[ I'll build your dreams with these two hands ]]  
  
[[ We'll hang some memories on the walls ]]  
[[ And when just the two of us are there ]]  
  
[[ You won't have to ask if I still care ]]  
  
[[ `Coz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all ]]  
[[ For better or worse, till death do us part ]]  
  
[[ I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart ]]  
  
[[ I swear, i swear, oh... i... swear... ]]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Syaoran tilted his head down and kissed her fervently again, bringing his arms around her waist, Sakura responded and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the already unfathomable kiss.  
  
= * = * = * =  
  
The stars seem brighter than ever, accompanied with the golden crescent moon. Gusts of strong winds blew by, blowing cherry petals past the couple. Winds swayed through trees creating a gentle rustling sound. Along with all of this was the melodic sound of the gentle fall of the waterfall. Snow began to drift down too until it covered the ground. Everything was centered on the couple, who hugged each other in comfort. "Please don't leave me."  
  
"Don't ever leave me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * It was as if nature made this moment especially for them. Sakura hugged him tightly, Syaoran relished the embrace, "I won't. Wo ai ni."  
  
Sakura smiled. Her heart felt like it was about to burst through.  
  
(More like from Syaoran's POV. Part from I Do (Cherish You) by 98 Degrees)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
[[ In my world, before you ]]  
  
[[ I lived outside my emotions ]]  
  
[[ Didn't know where I was going ]]  
  
[[ 'Til that day I found you ]]  
  
[[ How you opened my life ]]  
  
[[ To a new paradise ]]  
  
[[ In a world torn by change ]]  
  
[[ Still with all of my heart ]]  
  
[[ 'Til my dying day ]]  
  
[[ I do cherish you ]]  
  
[[ For the rest of my life ]]  
  
[[ You don't have to think twice ]]  
  
[[ I will love you still ]]  
  
[[ From the depths of my soul ]]  
  
[[ It's beyond my control ]]  
  
[[ I've waited so long to say this to you ]]  
  
[[ If you're asking do I love you this much ]]  
  
[[ I do ]]  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ohohoh! Sakura is so sweet!" Tomoyo said as she zoomed the lens. Meiling leaned on Jason's chest with a dreamy look, "kawaii!"  
  
(The bag Tomoyo was looking at earlier at the dance in the corner was her camera gear)  
  
'Syaoran thought he could escape but now we know!! Hohohoh! Thanks to Eriol!! We can fly -and- spy!'  
  
The four sneaky friends watched, secluded in a grove of thick trees.  
  
Jason turned to Eriol, "hah! They confessed! You owe me twenty bucks!"  
  
Eriol muttered and fished a twenty out of his pocket, while he was doing so Tomoyo also got something out from her dress.  
  
"Oh Eriol." Eriol looked up at Tomoyo.  
  
Meiling got Jason's attention and made him look. "Care to explain these?" Meiling said as she pointed at the two pictures Tomoyo held up.  
  
The guys looked with a horror stricken look on his face.  
  
"If you have a relationship together." Tomoyo began... Tomoyo was holding the two pictures Syaoran took of them.  
  
"NO ITS NOT THAT!!! SYAORAN!!"  
  
=============================================  
  
Done..  
  
Don't really know I should continue it or not.  
  
Well its been fun and I DID finish it for Valentines Day! Heheheh!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW EVEN THOUGH THIS IS DONE.  
  
PLEASE?! 400 is still a possibility. Ok maybe not.. seeing at the rate its going. Oh just review onegai!  
  
Can someone please tell me how many reviews I have?! The freaking thing won't change, and when I check it, I saw new reviews but the number of reviews won't change.  
  
REVIEW and I will continue to write.  
  
So. what was your favorite part? (sorry, didn't really proof read it.) 


End file.
